Light's Travel
by princess kasumi 21
Summary: May, la princesa del Reino Pallet y la novia de Ash, ha desaparecido. En su rescate, el entrenador iniciará un nuevo viaje que le dará nuevos amigos y le traerá antiguos recuerdos. UA
1. El inicio

_Notas previas:_

_Hi! Me siento algo avergonzada por pasar por aquí y publicar esta historia… hace años que no escribía! Pero bueno…. Ya estoy aquí. =)_

_Hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir una historia sobre aventuras y éste es el resultado de ello. _

_Espero que lo disfruten. En un UA_

_Dedico esto al Clan! … ellas saben quienes son… las mejores escritoras de fics que existen!!!!!_

_Para que vuelvan a escribir y me permitan disfrutar de sus maravillosas historias!_

_Por favor chicas… aparézcanse alguna vez!_

**Light´s Travel**

_By kasumi_21_

* * *

**Capítulo I: El inicio.**

_- es una escena muy bonita, verdad? – _

_Sintió la voz dulce y aguda de una niña. Se volteó lentamente a observar quien era, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de aquella adorable criatura de al parecer, siete años. Llevaba un chaleco celeste, seguramente de Denisse, el cual denotaba aun más su pequeño cuerpo infantil._

_El niño notó como su amiga observaba hacia un costado, mientras embozaba una sonrisa cristalina y sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente, sin entender el porque. _

_- que miras… - preguntó el chico a la muchacha con suavidad, mientras llevaba una criatura amarilla a su cabeza – Misty? –_

_- vamos Ash! – exclamó la muchacha algo enojada, mientras arrugaba su entrecejo. El movimiento provocó que la alta coleta que llevaba al costado de su cabeza, se moviera con sutileza y gracia – mira este paisaje!! –_

_El chico le dirigió una mirada algo enojada por su pedido, estaban visitando la ciudad por motivos de entrenamiento y la pelirroja sólo quería divertirse. De igual forma cumplió su pedido y dirigió sus ojos almendrados hacia donde la chica indicaba. Allí se encontró con un hermoso y cristalino río, que estaba rodeado por la orilla de hermosos árboles de cerezo en flor. _

_- Wau! – exclamó el muchacho encantado por la belleza del lugar. Al observar el actuar de su amigo, la muchacha sonrió con complicidad hacia la criatura que llevaba en brazos, un pequeño huevo que poseía cabeza, manos y pies. De repente, el moreno sintió la pequeña mano de su amiga entrelazada a la suya, sonrojándolo levemente. Esta pareció no notarlo._

_- ven Ash – dijo esta con una sonrisa y una alegre expresión – te mostrare algo – y la chica empezó a caminar, guiándolo hasta un puente beige de estilo inglés que cruzaba el riachuelo. Allí se apoyaron en los barandales para observar mejor la puesta de sol que cubría a la ciudad, anunciando la llegada de la noche. Aunque por su pequeña altura, ambos niños debieron pararse de puntillas para lograr apoyarse._

_- es muy lindo – exclamo el niño en un susurro, cuando sentía el viento rozar sus mejillas y desordenar el pelaje de su pokémon._

_- hum… - respondió la chica, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el suelo. Un silencio cómodo los cubrió por un momento, siendo quebrado por la voz de su amiga – pro… prométeme algo Ash – dijo esta con la mirada perdida, el niño la vio sorprendido pero con un dejo de ternura._

_- que Mist? – preguntó suavemente. La pelinaranja tomó su tiempo para dirigir su mirada hacia él._

_- que algún día volveremos… y disfrutaremos del mismo atardecer … juntos – la ultima palabra fue sólo un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el chico lo entendiera. Éste se limitó a sonreír y a jurar en silencio._

* * *

- ya veo… - dijo un muchacho de piel morena de unos 30 años, mientras acariciaba su mentón con su mano derecha. Luego levantó su vista hacia el chico, aunque sus ojos no se abrieron – has vuelto a soñar con ella –

- si – respondió de inmediato un moreno de 17 años, mientras trataba de peinar su desordenado cabello azabache. Solía hacerlo cuando algo le preocupaba – crees que es otra ilusión creada por mi subconsciente? –

- no lo sé Ash – respondió mientras caminaba hacia una larga mesa de madera. Esta estaba cubierta por un fino mantel de lino y encima de ella, se distribuían botellas con distintos y desconocidos compuestos que burbujeaban sin cesar.

- vamos Brock – exclamó el muchacho algo enfadado, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas y llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su jeans – eras mi única esperanza para saber sobre aquella niña!! –

- y por que te importa tanto? – preguntó con un tono irónico, mientras observaba al joven con una sonrisa cómplice haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, como en su sueño.

- no pienses mal Brock!! – gritó enojado, mientras movía sus manos horizontalmente algo nervioso – sabes que estoy con May y además, es sólo un sueño. Ni siquiera tengo certeza de que sea real – señaló el chico como último ataque, ante esto su maestro pareció serenarse.

- que bueno que te diste cuenta – señalo con una voz grave, parecida a la voz que utilizaba con Ash en los entrenamientos. – recuerda que May es la princesa del país Pallet y cualquiera traición que le hagas, será pagada con tu vida –

- a veces exageras, lo sabías? – comentó, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

- solo tómalo como un consejo – señalo el moreno, mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas cercanas. Allí dormía plácidamente una criatura de pelaje amarillo, largas orejas puntiagudas y sonrosadas mejillas; denominado pikachu por los milenarios libros sobre pokémon. – aunque seas un entrenador, los reyes no aceptaran que hagas sufrir a su dulce hija – señaló mientras acercaba una lámpara a la camilla, para observar mejor a la criatura. Pikachu era uno de los legendarios pokémon, seres de origen desconocido que poseían habilidades mágicas y acompañaban a un humano desde su nacimiento. Estas afortunadas personas, ya que sólo eran 10, son los llamados "entrenadores" y también poseen habilidades mágicas.

- lo sé – señaló el muchacho algo cansado, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y elevaba su mirada al cielo – pero a veces pienso que la protegen mucho –

- lo único que los reyes desean es que su única hija sea feliz – contestó su maestro, mientras observaba una de las orejas de pikachu. Brock era un gran amigo de Ash, se conocían desde que el último tenía diez años, cuando había llegado a la capital de Pallet y había sido adoptado por la familia del moreno. Desde ese instante él se había encargado de la educación del muchacho porque, aunque no fuera un entrenador, poseía gran conocimiento sobre ellos y pokémons.

- si, eso no lo discuto… pero, el dolor es lo que te enseña en esta vida –

- vaya Ash – exclamó Brock algo sorprendido, luego se dio vuelta para verlo fijamente – no sabía que tenías esa percepción de la vida – ante el comentario, el pelinegro sonrió melancólicamente.

- lo aprendí de Denisse – explicó algo contrariado, mientras rascaba su mejilla izquierda – solía decir esa frase todo el tiempo, para que no temiera al entrenamiento –

- ella era tu antigua maestra, verdad? Antes de que llegaras a aquí –

- si… - contesto el muchacho algo pensativo – ahora que lo mencionas… no he sabido nada de ella desde que llegue por la muerte de mis padres –

- pues algún día deberías visitarla –

-si… puede ser… - señalo vagamente el muchacho. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, muy pensativo, para luego abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y exclamar –ESO ES!!! –

- q-que pasa?!! – exclamó su maestro algo asustado por el reciente grito, despertando al pokemon

. esa niña estaba usando su ropa!!! – menciono con una sonrisa y con más energía, acordarse algo de ella provoco que la esperanza de recordarla volviera a su corazón – la de Denisse! -

- uf! Otra vez – susurro para si mismo Brock, algo cansado. Su amigo pareció no escucharlo, o simplemente no tomarlo en cuenta.

- vamos pikachu!! Debemos hacer una visita –

- cha… pika!! – contestó alegre la criatura, para luego saltar ágilmente al hombro de su entrenador, que se dirigía a la salida del pequeño laboratorio.

- hey… Ash!! - exclamó su maestro antes de la salida del chico – recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de May y… –

- lo sé Brock y llegaré a su fiesta, no te preocupes – interrumpió el chico con un tono aburrido. Era verdad que a veces se olvidaba de las reuniones formales, pero era su novia ¿cómo creían que se podía olvidar de su cumpleaños? – bueno, nos vamos. Adiós!!–

El chico llegó hasta la entrada de su casa y tomó su bicicleta. Un lindo transporte de tonos azules y grises, que solía ser su medio más común para recorrer las calles de Pallet, la capital del próspero reino que poseía el mismo nombre. La familia de Brock, es decir, la familia que lo había adoptado; le habían facilitado autos y motos de elevada categoría, pero el trigueño prefería los bienes de valores más humildes, ya que podría decirse que lo representaban más. Al fin y al cabo, sus fallecidos padres habían sido campesinos y nunca solieron tener lujos por su escasa entrada monetaria.

Subió a ella e inició el camino hacia la casa de Traecy. Aquel muchacho de cabello y ojos azabache, poseía la misma edad de su actual maestro; y era unos de los consejeros del rey, por lo que poseía amplio conocimiento en diferentes temas. Era posible, según las deducciones de Ash, que tuviera algo de discernimiento sobre Denisse. Llegó rápidamente a su destino con una inexplicable ansiedad. Allí lo recibió una muchacha de largo cabello castaño y una coqueta mirada.

- vaya Ash! – exclamó alegre, en modo de saludo – que gusto verte por aquí!-

- gracias Melody – respondió el chico, mientras sonreía cortésmente e ingresaba al hogar – esta Traecy?? –

- si – respondió la chica con algo de frustración, para luego suspirar sonoramente – encerrado como el ratón de biblioteca que es –

- vamos Mel! No es tan malo – dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo nervioso – puedo verle? –

- claro! Conoces el camino, verdad? – el chico asintió de inmediato y antes de esperar respuestas, cruzo los pasillos que lo conducían a la enorme biblioteca de su amigo. Era un lugar bastante cálido, con amplios ventanales y grandes estantes repletos de libros. Allí estaba el chico de melena azabache, que dejo inmediatamente su libro para acercarse al recién llegado.

- que paso ahora Ash? – preguntó con una sonrisa, cansado. – que problema has tenido que te viste en la obligación de verme?? – ante la acusación, el chico se sonrojó de golpe. Era cierto que pocas veces lo visitaba, pero era por la simple razón de que la mayoría del tiempo libre que disponía, lo utilizaba en su novia.

**- **vamos Traecy! No seas injusto - dijo el chico avergonzado, mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su cuello.

- de acuerdo – señalo con resignación, mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba – en que puedo ayudarte? –

- has oído hablar alguna vez sobre una maestra de entrenadores, llamada Denisse? – el pelinegro se quedó pensando un rato mientras tomaba su barbilla con la mano derecha.

- mmm… creo haberla oído alguna vez – dijo finalmente, para luego ir en busca de un mapa. Este lo colocó encima de una mesa cercana y señaló un lugar en las cercanías del reino. – este es el lugar donde reside –

**- **ese sitio lo conozco!! – señaló sobresaltado el chico – es donde vivía en mi niñez!! Crees que podría visitar la ciudad hoy? –

- si quieres faltar al cumpleaños de May, porque te demoras por lo menos tres días en llegar –

- vaya – exclamó entristecido el joven, pero luego cambio su expresión a la misma de siempre – tu no sabes si tiene alumnos? –

**- **mi conocimiento no llega a tanto Ash –

- lo siento Traecy – se disculpó nervioso y avergonzado, luego de reír suavemente. – bueno, creo que ya nos vamos – dijo el moreno, mientras se dirigía a la puerta – no lo tomes a mal, pero aún no compro el regalo de May –

- descuida Ash, ve tranquilo – respondió mientras su amigo salía, para luego suspirar – nunca cambiará –

* * *

Las lujosas lámparas con pequeñas lágrimas alumbraban con gracia el elegante salón. En él, se ubicaban diferentes parejas de baile, de la cual se destacaba una compuesta por dos jóvenes. La joven, castaña y de unos grandes ojos azules, llevaba un traje de color rosa que delineaba su esbelta figura femenina; y era la responsable de aquella celebración. En su corto cabello descansaba un hermoso broche que asemejaba una flor, de tonalidades rosa. Su nombre era May y era la princesa de aquel hermoso reino al este de Kanto. Aquel día cumplía diecisiete años, cinco años de conocer a Ash y dos años de ser su novia; por lo que aquella fiesta había sido preparada personalmente por ella. Todos los criados del palacio habían observado los esfuerzos de la adolescente para que todo resultara perfecto, sabían que desde pequeña había adecuado la perfección como característica principal de su personalidad.

Junto a ella se encontraba un chico moreno y de profundos ojos almendrados. Llevaba un terno de color negro, junto con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul. A pesar de los intentos de su amiga y novia castaña, su cabello azabache permanecía totalmente desordenado. Aunque aquella particularidad física era una de sus herramientas para producir suspiros entre los miembros del sexo opuesto. Una de sus manos descansaba cómodamente en la cintura de la chica, mientras que la otra estaba enlazada a su mano.

La música suave y tranquila, acompañaba cada movimiento que realizaban en la pista de baile, sumergidos en su propio mundo. Ash de improvisto cambió su posición, llevó ambas manos hacia la espalda de la chica y la abrazó con suavidad. Ésta debió ubicar sus extremidades en el pecho del moreno para evitar el contacto directo entre sus cuerpos, ya que sabía que sus padres estaban siguiendo sus acciones atentamente y no verían nada agradable en aquel abrazo tan afectuoso. May levantó su rostro tímidamente buscando los ojos almendrados del muchacho, a pesar de llevar tanto años como amigos aun no se acostumbraba a las caricias y las demostraciones de afecto de parte del trigueño; algo extraño, sabiendo que él era de aquellas personas que demostraban sus sentimientos fácilmente.

- te amo… - susurró con voz ronca en el lóbulo de la castaña, causando un escalofrío tibio que cruzo rápidamente la espina dorsal de la joven. Esta se sonrojó levemente, para luego sonreír y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, ya su familia y sus invitados no importaban… sólo quería disfrutar esos minutos con el moreno que le había robado su primer beso.

- yo también Ash – titubeó luego de unos minutos claramente avergonzada con lo que acontecía, pero no incómoda precisamente.

El chico la abrazó con mayor fuerza. De nuevo ese sentimiento de agonía lo estaba atacando, un extraño e inquietante temor que le impedía disfrutar de esa velada tranquilamente. No quería dejar a su novia ni por un instante sola, algo le decía que corría peligro… aunque tal vez solo fuera un miedo irracional.

- Ash… - susurró la muchacha sacándolo de sus pensamientos, esta estaba totalmente pegada a su torso masculino y algo sofocada por el afectuoso abraso – necesito aire -

- lo … lo siento – exclamó el chico soltándola rápidamente, mientras llevaba su brazo derecho a su cabeza y se inclinaba – disculpe princesa – dijo irónico, sabiendo de antemano que su querida amiga odiaba aquella palabra.

- Aaassshhhh … - se escucho la voz de May bastante enojada, para luego mostrar sus ojos azules arder de impotencia – sabes que odio que me llames así!!! – exclamó mientras el trigueño se escapaba caminando de la situación y corría en busca de refugio, claro que repitiendo la frase en cada momento. La pelicastaña se vió en la obligación de perseguirle, primero con el ceño fruncido y luego con una sonrisa infantil, por todo el salón. Hasta que él se perdió por uno de los pasillos que llevaba a la terraza principal del castillo. – ya verás!! Te atraparé!!! – gritó la chica, mientras salía de la sala y entraba al lugar. Este estaba completamente desolado, acompañaba el silencio el viento que mecía con suavidad sus cortos cabellos y la oscuridad que parecía haber absorbido cualquier existencia de luz. La chica empezó a temblar, el viento se colaba por su delgado traje rosa erizando toda su piel y la noche, que parecía carente de estrellas, no ayudaba en nada a aquella situación aterrorizante. La muchacha ahogó en chillido cuando unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la atrajeron a un cuerpo masculino, cerró sus ojos con fuerza temiendo cualquier acción del desconocido, pero pasaron unos minutos y no ocurría nada. Sus sentidos empezaban a captar lentamente aquel aroma conocido, aquellos cálidos brazos, aquellos suspiros anhelantes; sabía quién estaba a su lado.

* * *

- MAY! MAY!! – su voz se perdió por el largo y oscuro pasillo, sin recibir respuesta. El moreno empezaba a preocuparse, ¿acaso la ojiazul era tan distraída como para perderse en su propia casa??!. Sinceramente no le extrañaría. Desde su niñez May había sido distraída y mimada, en especial por ser la única heredera al trono real. Ash todavía recordaba como cuando niño la había encontrado llorando en la esquina de una de las calles de la ciudad, porque se había extraviado; claro que en aquella ocasión se había escapado del castillo sólo para divertirse un rato. – MAY!! SAL DE UNA VEZ!! – gritó nuevamente, recibiendo como respuesta sólo una voz preocupada que repetía la misma frase, se cruzó de brazos mientras retenía un fastidioso suspiró. Luego de aquella acción, el vestíbulo fue envuelto completamente por un tenso silencio a la vez que una ráfaga de viento abría sonoramente una de las ventanas. Ash dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia ella, a la vez que las nubes cubrían el brillo de las estrellas e impedían cualquier presencia de luz natural en el salón. Esta vez el muchacho permaneció quieto mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos almendrados, ya que según las indicaciones de su maestro en cualquier situación donde no se sintiera cómodo – o simplemente tuviera un presentimiento – debía cerrar sus ojos y unirse con el ambiente, para encontrar al extraño que causara aquella sensación. El moreno pudo sentir claramente la presencia de una criatura desconocida, que según sus cálculos estaba tras de sí. Se volteó rápidamente hacia ella, mientras susurraba algo y su mano adquiría un tono rojizo, que en una milésima de segundos formó una ardiente llama. Sintió como su oponente empezaba a temblar, abrió sus ojos seguro, sabía hacia donde dirigir su ataque y sabía que la criatura no tendría escapatoria…

- ASHHHH!!! – el gritó desgarrador de May detuvo su actuar y por momento se quedo totalmente estático, hasta que la adrenalina provocó que corriera rápidamente hacia el sitio de llamado. Podía sentir como la voz de la muchacha se expandía lentamente por todos los compartimentos de la casa, y permanecía en el aire efímeramente. Podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba, como su corazón empezaba a bombear más rápidamente, como el travieso viento se oponía levemente a sus movimientos, queriendo impedir su llegada hacia donde se encontraba su amada.

Cuando llego a su destino, luego de una trayectoria que pareció durar siglos, el moreno se encontró con la elegante terraza de diseño francés. En ella estaba la castaña, con sus ojos carentes de brillo e inclinada, abrazándose a sí misma; mientras un resplandor dorado, proveniente de un círculo con extraños símbolos en su base, la rodeaba. Esto hacía resaltar exquisitamente su figura juvenil, mientras el viento y la luz hacía que sus cabellos castaños tomaran distintos tonos rojizos. Cuando la chica pareció notar su presencia, tras los largos cristales que los separaban, elevó temblorosa una de sus blancas manos y el trigueño vio como se reflejaba en aquellos ojos – ahora – fríos. La emisión lumínica aumento radicalmente su luminosidad, provocando que Ash debiera tapar sus ojos almendrados con uno de sus brazos, para luego desvanecer lentamente a la joven. – MAY!! – gritó desesperado el muchacho. De pronto todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta, intentó mil veces abrir la puerta que le permitía salir a la azotea, pero esta parecía trabada; intentó quebrar los refinados cristales que permanecían en aquel edificio desde el siglo XVII, pero estos no reaccionaban a sus puñetazos... paralizó por un segundo su actuar cuando notó como una pequeña masa de color rosado cruzaba feliz y fácilmente los ventanales.

- qué?! – susurró asombrado como alarmado cuando reconoció a aquel extraño animal. Había visto su forma inusual y sus pequeños ojos negros en unos de los libros de Brock, que trataba sobre los diez milenarios pokémons.

Al acompañar con su mirada almendrada el camino de la criatura, pudo reconocer a la persona que lo esperaba en el lugar más apartado de la solana. Sus brillantes cabellos azulados flotaban libremente con la fuerza del viento y sus ojos celestes reían silenciosamente ante la situación. Alzó su mano mientras realizaba un movimiento con su muñeca, la puerta que antes permanecía estancada se abrió hasta el final, frente a los sorprendidos ojos del entrenador.

- buenas noches – saludó cortes con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba levemente en una reverencia y tomaba dificultosamente una parte de su apretada falda azul. El gesto logró que un mechón de cabello azulado cayera libremente por uno de sus hombros. – su alteza -

- donde esta la princesa – preguntó impaciente con voz ronca y fría, que lograría en cualquier persona normal un temblor involuntario. La chica sonrió arrogante, para luego voltearse y coger del piso la rosa criatura que había robado la atención del joven.

- nunca pensé que un príncipe fuera tan descortés – comentó la muchacha, mientras se llevaba un índice al mentón y miraba pensativa a ningún lugar específico.

- yo no lo soy – contestó fríamente, mientras se acercaba hacia la muchacha y empezaba a crear un bola de fuego en su mano. Esta no parecía asustada, más bien cualquiera diría que disfrutaba la situación.

- bueno … eres el novio de la princesa así que es lo mismo – explicó mientras llevaba al apretado bolsillo de su falda, una de sus manos. Ash permaneció a una distancia prudente temiendo alguna acción de parte de la joven, finalmente ella era una entrenadora pokémon. – me gustaría quedarme un rato más, pero debo irme – lanzó rápidamente al suelo un objeto metálico, que cuando alcanzó el piso empezó a brillar y a formar un espeso gas a su alrededor. Ash cerró sus ojos para protegerse … - Adiós príncipe – se despidió la voz femenina con una risilla. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la muchacha había desaparecido…

* * *

Continuará….

Que les pareció?? …

Bueno… espero lo sigan….

Reviews por fa!

I'll see you!! =)

Kasumi_21


	2. Una nueva compañera

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no pertenece, o si no Misty aún viajaría con Ash y los dos ya habrían crecido.

**Sinopsis: **Ash, entrenador del fuego, ha sido testigo de la desaparición de May, su novia y princesa del Reino Pallet. ¿será capaz de traerla de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta?

**Light´s Travel**

_By kasumi_21_

* * *

**Capítulo II: Una nueva compañera**

El rápido pedalear de una bicicleta era lo único que perturbaba la calma de aquel lugar, el viento mecía con suavidad las copas de los árboles y elevaba hacia todos lugares las hojas amarillas que se extendían por el suelo. El sol del atardecer hacía relucir las pomposas nubes, que cambiaban de posición rápidamente, y bañaba todo el paisaje con un exquisito resplandor dorado. 

Ash sentía como sus piernas se adormecían ante cada movimiento y como sus ojos luchaban valerosamente por no cerrarse. El saco negro, el mismo que traía puesto en la fiesta de su novia, se pegaba a su cuerpo fornido con cada soplo del viento y protegía a una pequeña criatura amarilla que se escondía tras la camisa del chico. Llevaba más de 32 horas, sentado en aquella bicicleta, cruzando los rurales caminos de aquella provincia. El motivo de su visita a la zona sur de Kanto, la región más austral de todo el continente y su lugar de origen; era visitar a su antigua maestra: Denisse. Tenía un vago recuerdo sobre ella, al parecer tenía el cabello castaño, largo y con pequeña ondas en las puntas; y unos grandes ojos negros. De igual forma confiaba en que su compañero de batalla pudiera identificarla, en más de alguna ocasión le había demostrado su capacidad para reconocer los rostros humanos.

Cuando el flamante sol estaba por desaparecer del horizonte, el trigueño divisó una pequeña cabaña junto a un riachuelo. Según le había indicado Traecy, aquella era la casa en la cual vivía su profesora. De igual forma prefirió asegurarse.

- Pikachu – susurró el pelinegro, mientras inclinaba levemente su rostro y dirigía su mirada al pokémon amarillo. – Pikachu despierta - la criatura abrió sus ojos completamente luego de pestañear un par de veces, un bostezó suave acompañó toda la acción. – Mira esa casa – le ordeno, mientras volvía su mirada hacia el lugar. Los ojos y la boca del pequeño animal se abrieron desmesuradamente, al encontrarse con el sitio señalado. Gritó algo en su idioma y saltó rápidamente del abrazo del trigueño, corrió rápidamente hacia la vivienda. – Pikachu!! Espera!! – gritó el entrenador, mientras aceleraba la velocidad de su pedaleo y esquivaba unas piedras del camino. Se reunió con su pokémon en pocos minutos, muy cerca de aquel hogar. Bajo de su bicicleta y la depositó en el césped que cubría los alrededores del lugar, junto a su mochila de viaje. Caminó lentamente en dirección a la entrada, seguido desde cerca por su compañero; parecía que la morada había sido abandonada recientemente, Ash notó que la puerta estaba semi abierta y se podía ver una pequeña cocinilla aun con el fuego encendido. Elevó su mano para tomar la perilla, pero un sonido agudo y un objeto desconocido que rozo sus cabellos, lo detuvo. Al instante había una flecha clavada en la puerta

- pero que…??!! – masculló con voz fría, mientras intentaba voltearse.

- no te voltees!! – ordeno una chica con un grito, su voz era suave pero autoritaria. El trigueño calculó que la agresora debía encontrarse a unos diez metros de su posición. – Agradece que no te estoy apuntando directamente – señaló la muchacha, mientras se acercaba lentamente. Al parecer estaba preparando otra flecha para atacarle.

- no podemos hablar como personas civilizadas?! – exclamó el muchacho, mientras levantaba sus manos en forma de paz y se tambaleaba lentamente. Las horas sin sueño estaban produciendo por fin su efecto.

- civilizada es una persona que entra a las casas ajenas??!! – contestó con otra pregunta la chica que al parecer era la dueña de aquel lugar.

- yo no esta.. – respondió el chico enojado, mientras intentaba volverse por tercera vez. El sonido agudo de su pokémon ahogo su protesta, a la vez que saltaba enérgicamente de su hombro… seguramente para atacar. – no Pikachu!! –

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, el viento otoñal había perdido su calidez y los pájaros regresaban con sonoros pitidos a sus refugios. Ash alzó su mano rápidamente para interrumpir a la criatura, pero por unos pocos centímetros no logro detenerle. Temeroso por las acciones de su ágil amigo se volteo velozmente, sin embargo el movimiento provocó que se tambaleara y cayera de rodillas en el piso. Alcanzo a divisar las piernas de la muchacha y parte de su delgado torso, por las risillas que emitía supuso que su pokémon no estaba agrediéndola; al contrario, perecía que éste la conocía y con su pequeña lengua acariciaba su mejilla.

- pika pi! – exclamó preocupado el pokémon al notar el estado de su entrenador, luego de correr hasta su posición y abrazar parte de sus rodillas.

- estas bien?? – preguntó la voz femenina, esta vez con un poco más de amabilidad. El trigueño alzó lentamente su rostro hacia la mujer, pero no alcanzo divisar le semblante de la chica cuando sus ojos involuntariamente se cerraron; sólo logro divisar mechones de cabello oscuro que se mecían tras la espalda de la misteriosa joven …

- tal vez ella es pariente de Denisse – pensó mientras caía hacia un costado y con los ojos semi cerrados, producto del cansancio. Con aquella esperanza se permitió relajar los músculos y dejarse guiar hacia el mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

Los cálidos rayos del mediodía se colaban por las finas cortinas de la habitación. Un chico moreno dormía plácidamente en la cama del salón, la mayor parte de su torso desnudo no era cubierto por las sábanas y recibía de forma intercalada destellos dorados, cada vez que los cortinajes flameaban por el viento de otoño.

El sonido suave de unos golpes en la puerta provocó que el trigueño frunciera su entrecejo, y la continuación de estos, obligó a su cuerpo despertar completamente. En el momento que se erguía, sintió como la entrada era abierta y su compañero amarillo saltaba rápidamente a su encuentro.

- pika pi!! – exclamó emocionado y enérgico, mientras su entrenador lo recibía en sus brazos con un calido abrazo. Empezó a lamer su mejilla morena con suavidad, provocando pequeñas risillas en la boca del joven.

- por fin despiertas… - comento una voz cansada desde la entrada. Ash dirigió su rostro al reconocer aquel tono femenino, era la muchacha del día anterior. Al encontrarse con la chica un imprevisto pánico lo invadió, con un solo movimiento se levanto velozmente de la cama y se acercó a la muchacha, tomándola por los hombro con brusquedad.

- Hey!! – exclamó la joven con desconfianza, a la vez que una expresión de dolor se dibuja en su rostro ante el apretón del moreno. El chico se había limitado a observar detenidamente los detalles de la joven, los cuales habían sido manipulados por la oscuridad que los había envuelto en la noche que se conocieron. La figura esbelta de la chica era formada por las suaves curvas de sus piernas y caderas, a la vez que su pálida piel brillaba con los infiltrados rayos de sol. Su cabello colorino, compuesto por diferentes tonos rojizos como el fuego, estaba tomado en una alta cola al costado de su cabeza, y de el caían lisos mechones. Omitió una exclamación de asombro al notar la hermosura de la adolescente, que según sus cálculos debía tener su edad; pero no logró controlar sus músculos faciales al encontrar dos grandes ojos verdeazulados, que lo observaban con reproche y enfado. – terminaste?! – preguntó enojada, mientras cruzaba impaciente sus brazos sobre el pecho. El chico estaba a punto de dejarla, cuando la falta de semejanza con la Denisse que recordaba, irrumpió en su mente de improvisto.

- espera… tu eres pariente de Denisse? – inquirió el trigueño a la vez que, inconscientemente, aumentaba la presión en los hombros de la pelirroja. Esta abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para luego cambiar su expresión a una suave y con aire triste. Giró su cabeza hacia un costado rompiendo la conexión con los ojos almendrados y se abrazo a si misma. Ash, al verla tan débil y abatida, la soltó del agarre con suavidad. – que … que pa… - inició el chico, dirigiéndole una mirada lastimera involuntariamente. La joven, al notarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida, por lo que al instante salió de la habitación a paso largo y cerrando la puerta con un estrepitoso sonido. – QUE RAYOS TE PASA??!!! – gritó desconcertado desde el dormitorio, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta.

- CUANDO TE VISTAS TE LO DIRE! – exclamó la voz femenina, fuera del salón y apoyada en la puerta. Ante la frase, el moreno fijó su mirada a su cuerpo y de a poco su cara morena tomo tonos rojizos…

- QUEEE?!!! – gritó avergonzado, mientras trataba cubrirse con las sábanas del lecho. Toda la conversación que hace segundos realizaba, la había hecho sólo con su bóxer puesto.

Entró a la cocina con cautela. Primero trato de ubicar con la vista a la chica y, al no verla, entró al salón con mas tranquilidad.

- hasta que saliste del baño – susurró una suave voz con simplicidad, tras de sí. El moreno sintió como sus cabellos azabaches se erizaban y el color volvía a sus mejillas; era primera vez que una mujer lo intimidaba de esa manera. Por su parte, la pelirroja paso por el lado del chico con naturalidad, como si aquel accidente fuera algo cotidiano en su vida. Se sentó en un piso de la cocina americana y tomo entre sus manos la humeante taza de café que contenía la mesa. Estaba por empezar a beberlo, cuando notó la actitud del muchacho. Este permanecía estático en la entrada, viéndola con algo de sorpresa. – que? Me preguntaras por Denisse si o no? – inquirió impaciente, luego de esperar unos minutos a que el chico reaccionara. Este pestañeo un par de veces saliendo por fin del trance, y luego se acerco a la mesa para sentarse en un piso. Su amigo amarillo, que había observado todas las escenas con una graciosa mueca, se había sentado en frente de la muchacha; recibiendo de vez en cuando caricias por parte de esta.

- entonces tu la conoces? – preguntó el trigueño interesado, a la vez que acortaba el espacio con la chica.

- la conocía – contesto de inmediato, mientras dejaba su posición actual y se dirigía a la cocinilla. La prendió con la asombrada mirada del muchacho siguiendo sus pasos.

- eso quiere decir que… -

- si, ella murió – explicó en un susurró, mientras revolvía una cacerola que estaba calentando. Su expresión estaba cubierta por sus cabellos naranjas y, como estaba de espalda, Ash no logró divisar su rostro. Las orejas de su compañero amarillo se habían caído, demostrando que la noticia también lo había afectado.

- yo… lo siento mucho… - pronunció con suavidad y con desconcierto, la única esperanza de averiguar donde estaba May se había esfumado.

- no te preocupes – replicó la pelirroja, aun en su posición inicial. Luego se giró con una sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. – Al fin y al cabo tú no la conociste –

- te equivocas – contesto de inmediato, recibiendo como respuesta una asombrada mirada verde azulada. – fui su pupilo en años anteriores –

- de verdad? - preguntó totalmente extrañada, demostrándolo con su ceño fruncido. – Pero como es que nunca te había visto – señalo la chica mientras se inclinaba hacia él, con el fin de estudiar detalladamente sus rasgos. Ash por su parte, observaba con mejillas sonrojadas todo el accionar de la pelirroja, sintiéndose como un insecto bajo una lupa. Cuando por fin salió de su trance, las características de la muchacha llamaron su atención.

- Denisse era tu maestra? - inquirió luego de aclarar su voz y retomar su compostura. La pelirroja aun estaba estudiándolo, hasta que se alejo y decidió contestarle.

- desde que tengo uso de razón – comentó mientras se acercaba a la cocinilla y tomaba una cuchara para revolver el consomé que estaba calentando. - digamos que fue mi madre postiza – afirmó con una sonrisa suave, y sin quererlo, triste. El trigueño levanto su mirada achocolatada en busca de la muchacha, pero sólo se encontró con su delgada y estilizada espalda. En cambio, su pokémon saltó ágilmente hacia el hombro derecho de la pelinaranja y con una suave caricia, logró hacerla sonreír otra vez. Una sonrisa cristalina ilumino el rostro moreno, antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta de sus acciones. – pero… para que querías verla? – pregunto la chica, mientras se volteaba con la pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

- bueno… tuve un problema – respondió a la vez que su mirada se perdía en los adornos de la mesa. La chica se sentó frente a él, con la intención de escuchar toda su historia. El trigueño, al darse cuenta de las circunstancias, decidió contarle a aquella extraña todo lo que había vivido… con la insólita ocurrencia de que podía confiar en ella.

* * *

- esto está muy oscuro – reclamó el muchacho mientras chocaba de improvisto con una caja y caía estrepitosamente.

- ten más cuidado – exclamó la chica pelirroja que se había volteado a ver su estado, a pesar de su tono indiferente.

- pero es imposible tener cuidado si todo esta oscuro y lleno de cajas – exclamó mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su remera negra de polvo.

- este bien – bufó, para luego extender su brazo y formar en la palma de su brazo un resplandor. De inmediato el sótano se iluminó frente a la mirada asombrada del entrenador.

- acaso… eres una bruja? – inquirió escéptico, luego de recuperarse. Al fin y al cabo, lo más probable era que Denisse realizara algún tipo de hechicería; por que, según recordaba, no había sido escogida por algún pokémon. La chica se volteó hacia el con una expresión molesta y levemente sonrojada.

- te haces llamar entrenador pokémon y aun no lo notas?? – pregunto, aunque fue mas una afirmación, al chico. Este se limitó a observarla detenidamente, llevando a la prueba parte de su conocimiento.

- entonces tú eres… -

- sí – interrumpió la joven, inmersa en una caja repleta de libros – soy entrenadora, entrenadora de luz – estaba buscando con su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda la estaba utilizando para iluminar. Ash se le quedó observando asombrado, sus características, su conocimiento de Denisse, su carácter de entrenadora pokémon, sus inusuales ojos verdeazulados… acaso sería posible que ella fuera la niña de sus sueños??? Pero… y su pokémon acompañante??? De improvisto un gritó de victoria proveniente de la muchacha detuvo sus pensamientos – Aquí está! – exclamó con alegría, mientras se volteaba con una sonrisa y mostraba un pequeño libro de color rojizo. Se irguió mientras la luz desaparecía lentamente de su mano y se acercó hacia el moreno, que aun la observaba como si fuera un espejismo. La joven, que no notó aquella mirada, le ofreció su mano para levantarse – vamos! – Exclamó con energía – esto nos servirá – el trigueño, ya fuera del trance, pestañeó un par de veces y luego sonrió agradecido. Tal vez sí podría encontrar a May.

La pelirroja movía las hojas con una calma agonizante para Ash, pero el estado del libro lo requería. Sus hojas se habían amarillado con el paso de los años, a la vez que su textura era hirsuta y quebradiza. El moreno podía notar la importancia del pequeño cuaderno, al reconocer la letra manuscrita da la fallecida castaña; al parecer era el libro especial de Denisse, donde escribía todas sus notas y conclusiones.

- aun recuerdas los signos del circulo? – inquirió la muchacha alzando su vista. Al parecer por fin había encontrado una página de utilidad. Como respuesta Ash asintió y la pelirroja le alcanzo una hoja y una lapicera para que los dibujara. Luego se dirigió a la cacerola, que aun permanecía encendida.

- me parece que eran… - la frase murió en los labios del trigueño, cuando este comenzó su labor, concentrado en recordar y dibujar con detalle cada signo. La colorina se volteó hacia él con interés, luego de servir en un plato parte de la sopa. – Gracias – dijo el chico, dándose tiempo para observarla directamente y dedicarle una sonrisa.

- eres un buen dibujante – señaló la muchacha algo asombrada por los dibujos, Ash se sintió levemente halagado y se sonrojó con suavidad.

- tengo un amigo que desde pequeño me ha enseñado – explicó el chico con suavidad, aun preocupado en retratar las particularidades de aquel portal. La joven acercó un piso y se sentó frente al morocho, Pikachu se acomodó en sus piernas. – pero de igual forma…siempre he tenido talento! – se auto halagó cerrando sus ojos almendrados con arrogancia, la chica se rió nerviosamente a la vez que omitía un pensamiento personal, más por diplomacia que para agradarle. – listo! Está terminado – señaló con superioridad.

- déjame ver – dijo la chica, mientras tomaba el dibujo y el cuadernillo, este ultimo con mayor cuidado. El trigueño, por su parte, alcanzo el pocillo que contenía un humeante líquido y se preparaba para probar bocado luego de días. – Esto nos puede servir – señaló con energía, mientras detenía la trayectoria de la cuchara hasta la boca de Ash.

- que pasa? –

- los dibujos que viste solo los utilizan los magos y brujas – explico la pelinaranja, mientras le acercaba el cuaderno y señalaba una frase escrita a mano. El chico se inclinó a verla sumamente interesado, para luego dirigir su mirada a una sonriente joven.

- y eso de que sirve? – la chica lo miró aburrida y desilusionada, mientras elevaba una de sus cejas.

- significa que deberás visitar a un mago para que te indique que hacer –

- un mago? – inquirió levemente preocupado el trigueño, al fin y al cabo el no conocía a ninguno.

- no te preocupes – señaló la pelirroja, como si hubiera adivinado por su expresión lo que pasaba. – yo te guiaré hasta uno que te ayudara, ahora come tranquilo – señalo la chica a la vez que apoyaba sus codos en la mesa americana, y en sus manos acomodaba su cabeza. Le dedicó una sonrisa amable, alentándolo a probar aquella comida.

- muchas gracias – dijo con gratitud, mientras sonreía y por fin llevaba parte del consomé a su boca. Pero antes de que pudiera tragarlo, escupió todo con fuerza.

- PERO QUE ES ESTO!!!! – exclamó asqueado mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla.

- pika pi! – exclamó su pokémon, tratando de llamar su atención. Al lado de su pequeña pata, una mano pálida empezaba a empuñarse.

- COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE COCINAR TAN MAL???!!!! – gritó y sin siquiera pedir autorización, se acercaba al fregadero y tomaba agua histéricamente.

- pika pi!! – señaló nuevamente la criatura, ahora el puño empezaba a temblar levemente por la presión que ejercían los dedos.

- Y AHORA EL SABOR NO SE VA!!!!!! –

- PIKA PI!!! – gritó para por fin llamar la atención de su entrenador. Cuando Ash lo hizo noto que el cabello de la chica estaba totalmente sucio con sopa y su cuerpo temblaba levemente, un aura de fuego estaba circundando la figura humana

- oh oh – alcanzó a susurrar para sí asustado, mientras retrocedía unos pasos, temeroso

- REALMENTE ESTAS LOCA!! – gritó con fuerza, mientras se erguía y su pokémon subía ágilmente a su hombro, cuyo rostro había adecuado una expresión triste. Una de sus mejillas morenas habían tomado un pequeño rubor, indicado el sitio donde había sido propiciado una fuerte cachetada. Como respuesta recibió su mochila de viaje en la cara, que provocó que se tambaleara y cayera otra vez, y un sonoro portazo en la puerta principal de la cabaña – NO ES MI CULPA QUE AUN NO APRENDAS A COCINAR!!– exclamó enfadado mientras recogía sus pertenencias, inseguro de que la chica aun estuviera ahí para escuchar sus disculpas. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzo rápidamente su cabeza, causando que sus gritos terminaran y su expresión se volviera melancólica.

_- a pesar de su cabello rojizo y de sus ojos, no puede ser ella _– pensó el chico enojado y, sin querer reconocerlo, decepcionado_ – Misty no tenía ese carácter - _

* * *

La noche había caído rápidamente. El trigueño estaba sentado junto a una fogata, abrigándose con su saco de dormir y abrazando a su inseparable compañero. Cerca de sí estaba su mochila de viaje, donde se divisaba su saco negro; y apoyada en un árbol, su inseparable bicicleta azul. Podía sentir como el frío de aquella austral zona entraba fácilmente por los pliegues abiertos de su ropa, causando que su cuerpo recurriera a los espasmos para mantener el calor. El sonido extraño desde el abdomen del joven entrenador, llamó su atención.

- tal vez debería haber aceptado su comida – se lamentó, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quejaba con un mascullado indescifrable. Su Pikachu rió con suavidad por el actuar de su compañero, este sólo lo miró con una divertida expresión. – Pikachu… no deberías reírte de mí, o si no sufrirás las consecuencias – emitió con sus ojos almendrados semi cerrados, para luego hacerle cosquillas a su amigo. Este empezó a reír más fuerte con el accionar, provocando que el muchacho se uniera a él. Un ruido extraño entre los arbustos llamó su atención, logrando que las exclamaciones se calmaran simultáneamente.

El viento mecía con suavidad cada hoja de aquellos árboles y arbusto, el césped húmedo por el rocío parecía unirse a aquella danza otoñal, provocando que cualquier sonido se perdiera entre el crujir de las matas del bosque. De igual forma, Ash estaba seguro de que aquello no era algo inventado por su cabeza. Se irguió lentamente, mientras dejaba su manta en el suelo y dejaba ver una chaqueta azulada, de mangas cortas y cuello blanco. Su Pikachu saltó rápidamente de su lado, a espera de sus indicaciones. El viento se tornó más fuerte, causando que el chico debiera protegerse con un brazo de él y que la fogata se extinguiera fácilmente. Cuando los alrededores quedaron completamente a oscuras, ya que la noche poseía sólo el suave brillo de las estrellas, el trigueño sintió como un grupo de criaturas de su altura lo rodeaban. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca pudo reconocer que eran humanos, pero su hallazgo no fue lo suficiente para tranquilizarse. Antes de saber que hacer, todos empezaron a atacarle pero con una fuerza extraordinaria para ser personas normales. De igual forma el muchacho permanecía inmóvil, al fin y al cabo eran personas…

- defiéndete idiota! – exclamó una voz femenina, ahora conocida por el trigueño. Este estaba a punto de caer al suelo, con un labio partido que sangraba debido a los puñetazos múltiples que había soportado en sólo segundos. Un haz de luz junto con el sonido agudo de una flecha envolvió el ambiente por unos segundos, para luego producirse un admirable resplandor que disolvió a una gran cantidad de personas. Ash sintió, por la caída suave y delicada, como la chica de ese día se acercaba a él y lo tomaba entre sus brazos. Un nuevo numero de "humanos" empezó a congregarse y reunirse a su alrededor.

- tu eres la idiota – dijo el entrenador, mientras se erguía con la ayuda de la chica y limpiaba parte de la herida con su antebrazo. – deberías saber que si matas a un humano, perderás de inmediato tus poderes –

- tonto - susurró la pelirroja, mientras se ubicaba tras el chico y preparaba otra flecha – deberías haberte dado cuenta que no lo son, ni siquiera tienen pulso – el chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo y decidió confirmarlo. Cerró lentamente sus ojos, en busca de unirse con sus alrededores… sentía perfectamente el latido de su amigo, el de la chica y el suyo. La muchacha observó como las figuras se acercaban con rapidez hacia ellos, decidió entregarle algo al trigueño. – toma lo que esta en mi canasta – ordenó, mientras apuntaba a un grupo de extraños individuos y lanzaba su flecha, esta en su trayectoria se convertía en un tipo de cometa y al caer envolvía todo el sitio con gran brillo. Por su parte, el moreno había resuelto obedecer a la pelinaranja sin chistar y había extraído de la canasta de flechas una espada que parecía ser normal. Cuando la tomó entre sus manos, sorpresivamente, fue envuelta por el fuego para luego revelar algunos cambios en su estructura. Su mango estaba rodeado por cintas negras y rojas, que luego se unían al final de éste y terminaban en una gran esfera negra. De la misma, salían cinco pequeñas y azabaches cuerdas, que finalizaban cada una con una pelota similar a la anterior. - que le hiciste?!! – inquirió la joven a su lado, con la misma expresión asombrada en su rostro. Aunque también parecía un poco asustada.

- y-yo… no lo sé! – respondió el trigueño con voz queda, a pesar de lo extraño que se escuchara; sentía que esa arma ya la había visto y la había utilizado más de alguna vez. Por unos momentos, se perdió en sus pensamientos.

- Cuidado!!! – escuchó que gritaba la pelirroja, para luego sentir como era empujado y caía dolorosamente al piso.

- PERO QU-?! – gruñó de vuelta, pero se silencio al notar que la chica lo había salvado de "una persona"; que ahora portaba una pistola.

- luego hablaremos de esto – dijo la chica, mientras se erguía y su mirada verde azulada se llenaba de convicción. La dirigió a un lugar en particular – primero terminemos con esto – susurró segura llamando la atención del morocho. Se estaba acercando con un salto al árbol donde estaba su bicicleta, con su arco en la espalda y con un grupo de piedras en las manos. Las lanzó todas de una vez, convirtiéndose todas en cometas, causando que el árbol cayera y se disolviera todo "humano" circundante. De uno de los troncos, y saltando hacia otro, se movió una menuda figura femenina. Ash, al notarlo, lanzó una esfera de fuego que dio en unos de los troncos inferiores e iluminó a la chica.

- tu! – exclamó asombrado y enojado, mientras se acercaba junto a su nueva compañera. En el árbol estaba una linda muchacha de cabello azulado, que miraba con arrogancia la situación. Al darse cuenta de la compañía del moreno, su expresión cambió a una divertida.

- vaya su alteza! – Exclamó con actuado asombro y desconcierto, mientras llevaba su mano derecha al pecho – ya ha perdido a una y va en busca de otra princesa – señaló con malicia, para luego reír suavemente.

- deja de decir tonterías Dawn! – gritó la pelirroja, con una mirada enfadada. Ash se volteó hacia ella con sorpresa.

- Dawn? La conoces?! –

- es mi prima – señaló la joven con tono frío e indiferente, como si fuera algo normal; para luego mirar a su pariente.

- me alegro que reconozcas a tus parientes, Misty – dijo la muchacha aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por otro lado, el morocho seguía asimilando la frase que había dicho.

- prima??!!! – exclamó escandalizado, para luego notar el otro hallazgo que había salido a la luz – MISTY?!! TU ERES MISTY???!!!!!! – gritó mientras la señalaba y su rostro adecuaba una atónita expresión, como si ella fuera un verdadero monstruo mitológico.

- hay algún problema con eso? – preguntó la pelinaranja, con sus ojos semi cerrados y con sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.

- bueno tórtolos, ahora que me han descubierto creo que debo irme – señaló con una sonrisa, mientras extraía nuevamente una bomba de luz. – adiós! – se despidió con alegría, para luego desaparecer con la fuerte irradiación. Un suspiro cansado nació de los labios de la chica, mientras llevaba ambas manos al inicio de sus caderas y cerraba sus ojos. Al abrirlos notó que el chico aun la observaba, con una mirada no precisamente ubicada en ella.

- oye… oye! – emitió la joven, mientras lo mecía y por fin lo sacaba del trance. Cuando obtuvo su atención completamente, por fin logró decirle – vamos a descansar, mañana debemos partir –

- debemos? – señaló el muchacho mientras caminaba a su lado, en dirección a la fogata extinguida. Misty lo observó por unos segundos, para luego indicar.

- te llevaré hasta el mago, no te hagas ilusiones – comentó enfadada, para luego adelantarse e iniciar con los preparativos para dormir. Ash siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, aun sorprendido por reencontrarse con aquella chica que parecía no reconocerlo. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, sonrió con ternura y felicidad… al fin la había encontrado…

- ah! y oye – lo llamó nuevamente, mientras se acomodaba en su saco de dormir. Se volteó hacia él con lentitud y una expresión muy tranquila en su rostro – siento lo de tu bicicleta – el moreno la miró fijamente por unos segundos, sin entender lo que había dicho. Luego dirigió su mirada achocolatada hacia el árbol, donde se encontraba el objeto, y ahogó un gritó de asombro. – Buenas noches – escuchó que le susurraba, a la vez que el recorría lentamente lo que quedaba de su linda bici: sólo pedazos de metal quemados y doblados…

- TUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MALDITAAAAA NIÑA!!!!!!!!!! –

* * *

Continuará….

Que emoción!!! Segundo capítulo entregado.

Dedicado a todos los que adoran al personaje de Misty y ya la estaban extrañando. =)

Ahora… RESPONDO REVIEWS!!!

**Paburo SilverGhost Yuy**: gracias por tu saludo!!! En verdad fue un rayito de luz al ser el primero y tener la convicción de que alguien había leído (y le había gustado) mi historia. Gracias también por felicitar mi modo de escribir y más orgullosa me siento si me comparas con Sumi-chan… Nos leemos!

**L' Fleur Noir:** antes que todo… leíste mi mensaje?? Debe andar navegando por ahí x)

Es cierto que para esa época estaba de vacaciones, pero siempre salen cosas por hacer asi que no pude actualizar muy seguido u.u, y ahora que empiezan las clases supongo que tendré que organizarme un poco más.

Pero vale el esfuerzo si alguna de nuestras amigas se pasan por aquí y leen la historia!!

Nos vemos! Y cuidate =)

-**Mistyket:** si!!! tengo pensado actualizar también juegos del destino… aunque tal vez no lo creas (por lo abandonado que lo he tenido), es uno de mis fics favoritos ya que fue el segundo que me atreví a escribir.

Espero que este capi te haya gustado, por fin a entrado Misty a la historia!!

Saludos también!!!

Eso por mientras…

I'll see you!! =)

Kasumi_21


	3. El gran hechicero de Kanto

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no pertenece… por ahora xD .

**Sinopsis: **Ash, entrenador del fuego, ha sido testigo de la desaparición de May, su novia y princesa del Reino Pallet. Viajando en busca de respuestas, se ha encontrado con Misty: entrenadora de luz que al parecer conoció en la infancia. ¿Será capaz ésta de darle una pista sobre May? ¿será capaz de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta?.

**Light´s Travel**

_By kasumi_21_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Capítulo III: El gran hechicero de Kanto **

El sueño se estaba apoderando rápidamente de su cuerpo y de su conciencia, él lo sabía. Pero no quería cerrar sus ojos, no teniendo a aquella muchacha frente suyo, no ahora que la había encontrado.

De igual forma aquella necesidad humana le estaba ganando la batalla, sus ojos almendrados se entrecerraban más y más con cada pestañeo. Por lo que decidió abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo la sonrisa que había adornado por minutos su rostro trigueño había desaparecido sin dejar rastro; el recuerdo de May había llegado nuevamente a su cabeza…

Sintió como su mano se aferraba temblorosa a la suya, haciendo contraste la diferencia de sus bronceados. Sus pálidas mejillas permanecían húmedas con las lágrimas que caían sin cesar de sus ojos verde azulados, demostrando en una de las pocas veces, lo vulnerable que era.

Por su parte, sus labios de niño permanecían apretados en busca de mantener la compostura. Era cierto, había vivido tantas emociones en aquella semana, siempre acompañadas por suspiros lastimeros y lágrimas incontrolables; que no admitiría derramar otra más, no por lo menos delante de su querida y única amiga. Nunca más lloraría teniéndola cerca, era un compromiso que ya había aceptado.

- Ash… - su estudio por el infinito verde que se expandía bajo sus pies, fue interrumpido por la voz suave de la pelirroja. Se vio en la obligación de elevar su mirada hacia ella, mientras sentía que su mandíbula se tensaba y un sabor metálico atacaba su boca. La encontró allí en su misma situación, su labio inferior apretado con suavidad tratando de contener, sin mucha eficacia, los gemidos afligidos que nacían con cada lágrima. Aunque agradeció poder observar aquellos ojos en aquella circunstancia, verdaderas esmeraldas líquidas que sólo él tenía el honor de conocer… - te extrañaré – dijo en un susurro suave, destacándose la sinceridad existente en cada palabra. El trigueño se limitó a sonreír con dulzura. Ante la acción, la presión que ejercieron sus mejillas provocó que una lágrima fuera liberada de sus ojos almendrados, recorriendo lentamente la piel dorada.

El crepúsculo estaba empezando. El sol de otoño estaba por rozar el eterno horizonte, convirtiendo el cielo en una arcoíris de tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas; mientras el cálido viento conducía con velocidad las ampulosas y blancas nubes.

- yo también lo haré Mist… - respondió por fin el niño, esta vez entrelazando sus dedos con su pelirroja amiga en un pacto silencioso de amistad.

- prométeme que volverás Ash… - dijo enseguida la pequeña, ansiosa de expresar todos los sentimientos que albergaba su inexperto corazón. El moreno la observo sorprendido, pero luego volvió a sonreír con franqueza mientras intentaba zafarse de la pálida mano. Tomó, tembloroso, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de los entrenamientos y se la entregó a la colorina con delicadeza. Estaba envuelto por una funda marrón andrajosa y por el mismo aspecto, se podía deducir que aquel objeto era bastante antiguo. – pero… Ash… esto… - titubeó, atónita, por el actuar del chico a la vez que inconscientemente abrazaba con firmeza el objeto.

- volveré Mist – aseguró con sus ojos almendrados llenos de confianza y solidez, demostrando con la mirada que cumpliría esa promesa aunque muriera en el intento. – cuando nos reencontremos me lo devolverás… –

La pequeña de diez años permaneció desconcertada hasta que una cristalina sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ahora estaba segura, su amistad duraría para siempre…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El sol ya había salido, aquello era seguro por la molesta luz que había perturbado su sueño. Se irguió lentamente, mientras sus castaños ojos se acostumbraban a las irradiaciones solares y su cuerpo se desplegaba, cansado. Luego de bostezar un par de veces, aun con sus irises cerrados, se volteo a mirar los alrededores, en busca de su pequeño amigo amarillo y aquella colorina… que… al parecer había sido su amiga en anteriores años. No obstante, aun no estaba totalmente seguro de aquella idea.

Un hecho obligó que abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente de improvisto. A su lado, sólo se encontraba su pokémon y la chica, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

- Pikachu! – gritó desconcertado el joven entrenador, mientras mecía constantemente a su compañero. Este, al igual que el moreno, tenía el sueño bastante "pesado"; por lo que, cualquier movimiento suave pasaba desapercibido por él. El pelinegro, movido por la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, que se fundamentaba en el hecho de que la pelirroja era su única y posible pista sobre May; empezó a moverlo cada vez con más fuerza. – Pikachu! Despierta! – pero la pequeña rata amarilla seguía en sus sueños, inconsciente del ataque de histeria que estaba por sufrir el trigueño. – PIKACHU! – y al sentir por fin los ataques de algo, el pequeño pokémon decidió defenderse… antes que Ash pudiera reaccionar, una serie de rayos lo electrocutaron a la vez. – AAAHHH! – exclamó mientras caía rendido en el césped y sus ojos almendrados se movían en todas direcciones.

- pika pi! – exclamó preocupado la criatura, mientras se acercaba y corroboraba que su entrenador estaba bien.

- descuida Pikachu – logró balbucear, mientras intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito – por lo menos despertaste –

Aquel día era hermoso. Pomposas y blancas nubes cruzaban rápidamente el cielo azulado, producto del viento suave que mecía los árboles y el césped, aún húmedo por el rocío. El mismo viento que refrescaba su rostro enrojecido por la frenética carrera que estaba realizando. Su compañero de batallas seguía corriendo con la misma energía por el desolado camino, buscando sin cesar a la colorina desaparecida. Cuando estaba a punto de desistir, por el calor y cansancio que estaba sintiendo, la divisó. Ella caminaba con tranquilidad por el lugar, al parecer disfrutando de la belleza y la calma que denotaba el paisaje circundante; enfureciendo de inmediato al morocho que, ya olvidado de su cansancio, aumentó la velocidad de su andar.

Cuando estaba por llegar a su lado, su pokémon se adelantó y se lanzó a los brazos de la chica.

- Pikachu pi! – exclamó con felicidad, para desconcierto de su entrenador. El brusco movimiento provocó que la muchacha se balanceara suavemente y con ello que su largo cabello cobrizo, atado en una cola al costado de su cabeza, también lo hiciera. Ash por fin se fijo en su vestimenta, algo extraña para ser mujer: una remera amarilla con cuello tortuga que claramente era mucho mayor a su verdadera talla, debajo de ésta una remera negra de tiras, unos jeans por sobre la rodilla y unas zapatillas converse rojas.

- oye! – gritó cuando por fin estuvo a su lado, su ceño fruncido demostraba notoriamente su enfado.

Llevaba una remera negra sin mangas, una chaqueta azul, un jeans y zapatillas azules.

- que pasa? – preguntó con una expresión neutra, mientras ladeaba levemente su rostro. Ante la indiferencia de la muchacha, el chico apretó sus dientes y sus puños en busca de tranquilidad; propósito que no logró…

- COMO QUE QUE PASA? – gritó colérico, demostrándolo con su alto tono de voz y una vena dilatada en la sien. La pelirroja, que en tamaño alcanzaba la boca del trigueño, cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos, en busca de proteger sus tímpanos. – TE VAS SIN SIQUIERA AVISAR Y SABES QUE ERES LA ÚNICA PISTA QUE TENGO DE MAY! Y ADEMÁS NO ERES CAPAZ DE DEJAR UNA NOTA, NI DE… - interrumpió sus gritos de improvisto, cuando la chica de ojos verdeazulados estiró su brazo hacia él y le mostraba un paquete.

- quieres? – le ofreció con una encantadora sonrisa, a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente. El moreno observó el objeto con cierta desconfianza, para luego comprobar que era chocolate.

- para mí? – inquirió con suavidad pero con reserva en la voz, recibiendo como respuesta una feliz afirmación. Tomó el objeto aún con su expresión insegura, para luego agregar – no lo hiciste tú, verdad? – el moreno observó como la chica se sonrojaba y a la vez fruncía el ceño, demostrando su molestia.

- si quieres también … - susurró enojada mientras le quitaba el preciado alimento y seguía su camino. Ash enseguida comenzó a seguirla.

- ESPERA! – gritó con emergencia, para luego en un ágil movimiento quitar el comestible y sonreír. – Gracias – la pelirroja lo miró inexpresivamente, para luego caminar a su lado; mientras el trigueño comía feliz, como niño pequeño, el dulce. Cuando terminó por fin, dirigió su mirada almendrada hacia ella mientras sonreía con ternura. Ésta al notar la acción, hizo lo mismo. – Gracias Misty – y decir su nombre le resulto extrañamente familiar. Si bien tenía certeza de haberla conocido en el pasado, no había lógica en sentirla tan cercana luego del transcurrir de tantos años; teniendo en cuenta que al parecer, ella aún no lo reconocía.

- no agradezcas tanto, es molesto – le contesto enseguida con aquella voz indiferente, levemente fastidiada, mientras acariciaba con suavidad al pokémon eléctrico. El trigueño elevó una de sus cejas en desconcierto por la actitud de la muchacha, pero de inmediato la cambió a una más amable.

- sé que no empezamos bien, por eso… - se detuvo de improvisto frente a la pelirroja, obligándola a detenerse. Ésta levantó su mirada verde azulada con tedio, en busca de una respuesta apropiada para el accionar del chico. Él sólo le sonrió con dulzura, a la vez que estiraba su mano y se la ofrecía con elegancia. – Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa tan sincera que encantaría a cualquier mujer y con la esperanza de provocar un recuerdo en ella. Pero su ilusión se vio opacada al reconocer su demostrativa expresión, mezcla de enojo y duda.

- si.. Bueno – susurró sin mucho interés mientras lo rodeaba y seguía caminando. El entrenador se quedó estático por algunos segundos ante el grosero gesto, para luego empuñar sus manos con fuerza y seguirla furioso. Su fiel amigo amarillo seguía los acontecimientos con una feliz mueca.

- realmente eres exasperante! – exclamó enojado, sin recibir respuesta certera de la chica pelinaranja. – siempre eres así? De repente amable y luego descortés? –

- si lo dices por el chocolate… - inició la chica con calma, mientras sonreía imperceptible a los ojos almendrados. - sólo era para que te callaras por un rato – Ketchum sintió como rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaban tibias y su semblante se desconcertaba.

- QUE? –

- supongo que quieres que te explique lo que pasó ayer – interrumpió de inmediato, temiendo el inicio de una pelea y con ello, la intensificación de su jaqueca. Para su alivio, el moreno calló enseguida mientras la miraba interesado.

- te refieres a los zombies? – inquirió como niño pequeño en su primer día de escuela, demostrando su atención y emoción en sus cálidos ojos achocolatados.

- zombies? - repitió la chica desconcertada, alzando lentamente una de sus cejas. – bueno… es como si lo fueran – susurró más para sí misma, que para el morocho. Luego de un suspiro cansado, prosiguió. – sólo que estos "zombies" tienen más ventajas y son más peligrosos de lo que crees. Generalmente se les conoce como "espectros" o "demonios" y son originados por hechizos. Por lo mismo, sólo pueden ser destruidos por magos o entrenadores como nosotros. -

- y por qué nosotros? – preguntó de improvisto, provocando el desconcierto de la pelirroja.

- que tipo de pregunta es esa? – el tono de su voz no era amigable, más bien parecía vergüenza escondida bajo frustración. Había dejado su andar para cruzarse de brazos y dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria. – es que no sabes nada? Los entrenadores pokémon también son hechiceros! –

- de verdad? – susurró con suavidad, mientras sus ojos se volvían mas brillantes de lo común y una sonrisa inocente se dibujaba en su rostro.

- como debes saber la magia se divide en negra y blanca – continuó luego la pelirroja, retomando su camino y obligando que el chico la siguiera. – y existen diez tipos de entrenadores. Los entrenadores relacionados con la magia blanca son el del fuego, el de la luz, el de la electricidad, el psíquico y el volador; ya que utilizan los elementos del sol y el cielo. En cambio, los entrenadores relacionados con la magia negra son el de agua, el de la oscuridad, el de las plantas, el de roca y el normal; porque utilizan elementos de la tierra y el mar. –

- pero si somos magos, por que vamos a visitar a uno? – insistió el trigueño, mientras acomodaba sus manos tras su cabeza y miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la chica. Ésta empezó a hablar con mayor ánimo, mientras ubicaba al animal entre sus brazos y sonreía.

- es nuestra desventaja, sólo puedes realizar la magia asignada, y al no ser un mago completo, hay varias cosas que no puedes realizar –

- y… sobre la espada? – inquirió curioso, recordando como en el día anterior había cambiado de estructura en una forma muy extraña. La muchacha se llevó un dedo a los labios, mientras observaba las nubes con aire soñador.

- pues… lo he pensado y… realmente no tengo una respuesta para eso – señaló con simpleza, sorprendiéndolo. – Es verdad que cada entrenador tiene un arma que lo identifica y que aparece junto a su Pokémon, y por lo mismo cambia de forma cuando es utilizado por él –

- en serio? – exclamó intrigado mientras la pelinaranja asentía.

- pero tú… tienes un arma verdad? – y esta vez, el chico negó con la cabeza. Ante la respuesta, la mujer sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, para luego detenerse y llevar sus manos a la cesta de sus flechas. De allí, con extremo cuidado, tomó la espada junto a un cinturón de cuero y se los ofreció. – Por mientras, por seguridad – argumentó.

- gra… gracias - susurró perplejo, para luego acomodar la prenda en su cintura y continuar el camino. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el muchacho elevó su mano derecha y la ubicó en su barbilla, lentamente su semblante se torno serio. – hey!... Mist… - murmuró su nombre con suavidad y con su mirada estudiando cuidadosamente la senda. Por su parte, la pelirroja se volteo rápidamente hacia él, con una furiosa expresión por la confianza – no habilitada – del chico; pero al verle tan serio y con un brillo triste en sus ojos, detuvo su actuar.

- que sucede? – preguntó amistosamente, con un tono de voz que delataba su preocupación.

- crees que encontraré a May? – musitó abatido, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de su jeans. Algo en su voz provoco en la pelirroja el desconcertante deseo de abrazarle y consolarlo, pero aquella muchacha no solía seguir sus instintos.

- sé que lo harás – afirmó con seguridad y con la primera sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba aquel día.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- estas segura? – preguntó por enésima vez el trigueño, provocando un bufido en la pelirroja. Esta elevó sus ojos en un gesto cansado, antes de responder sin emoción.

- sí –

- segurísima? – inquirió de inmediato, acercándose innecesariamente al rostro de Misty. Ella se detuvo de improvisto escondiendo sus ojos verdeazulados, sus hombros se contraían constantemente. – segura? – susurró el moreno, mientras se inclinaba para verla. Allí encontró unos fastidiados ojos.

- por décima vez… - comenzó con gravedad, para luego elevar su voz – NO TE CONOZCO! NUNCA EN MI VIDA TE HABÍA VISTO! – ante la repentina acción, Ash se asustó, perdió su equilibrio y cayó pesado sobre la acera. Varios peatones los observaron sorprendidos y divertidos, por la inusual pelea que protagonizaban. La pelinaranja, ajena al público que tenían, le dirigió una mirada de reproche, luego giró y siguió caminando con su barbilla en alto. El muchacho se limitó a verla con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego suspirar con resignación.

- vaya… que carácter – se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, a la vez que se erguía y limpiaba sus vestimentas sucias. De su mochila, que descansaba en el piso, se asomó una bella criatura de dorado pelaje y mejillas sonrosadas: su compañero.

- pika? – preguntó en su idioma, mientras ladeaba levemente su cabeza y le miraba. De un momento a otro, Ash se sintió intimidado por el círculo de personas que le rodeaban, que había crecido en número en unos segundos. Fue cuando recordó lo que su "compañera", si se le podía llamar así, le había advertido…

- guau! – exclamó asombrado, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Su pokémon realizó la misma acción, provocando una risilla en la pelirroja que lo sostenía en sus brazos.

- aquí tienen – señaló amistosa a la ciudad de grandes rascacielos que se presentaba delante de sus ojos, bastaba descender del cerro donde se encontraban para llegar a ella. - la hermosa ciudad Verde –

El moreno seguía fascinado con la vista, por lo que no notó cuando la chica se acerco a su bolso y depositaba con suavidad al animal.

- pika? – le preguntó este, claramente contrariado por la situación. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a modo de respuesta.

- lo siento Pikachu – le susurró con suavidad, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. El morocho pareció notar por fin la situación, por lo que se volteó a verla.

- que haces? – inquirió enseguida, pero sólo con curiosidad.

- vamos a una ciudad muy poblada y no creo que sea muy común un pokémon – señaló como explicación, mientras se encogía de hombros. Ash parecía sorprendido.

- en Paleta no era extraño –

- claro, porque vivías ahí y todos sabían que eras un entrenador – le dijo mientras volvía a su lado y reanudaba el andar. El trigueño debió seguirla. – si ven a Pikachu seguramente te seguirían por todos lados, como si fueras una estrella –

- eso no tiene lógica – ante la escéptica mirada del chico, Misty suspiró.

- sólo evita que lo vean, de acuerdo? – finalizó con seriedad, mientras se acercaban al inicio de la ciudad, un cartel cercano lo señalaba. El morocho sólo asintió.

- evita que lo vean… - aquella frase irrumpió de inmediato en su cabeza, cuando la gente que lo rodeaba empezó a gritar con euforia. Tal vez Misty tenía algo de razón. Se acerco con cautela a su animal, mientras tomaba su mochila con suavidad.

- tal vez debamos correr … - le susurró con suavidad cuando éste subía a su cabeza y se acomodaba en ella. Su mochila se desplazó con rapidez a la espalda, a la vez que las personas empezaban a acercarse con un extraño brillo en los ojos. – Bien… vamos – le indicó a su Pokémon con una sonrisa, para luego saltar con elegancia y tomarse de la baranda de un balcón cercano.

- ES UN ENTRENADOR! – escucho como una chica gritaba y luego varias exclamaciones emocionadas se unían a ella. Un escalofrío de terror cruzó lentamente por su espina dorsal. – ATRAPENLO! –

- Maldición… - susurró con los dientes apretados, mientras saltaba hacia la vereda e iniciaba su frenética carrera. Le llevó unos minutos encontrarse con una chica de largo cabello naranja, que caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad. Apenas llegó a su lado, la cogió de la muñeca y la obligó correr.

- pero que…! –

- mira hacia atrás – interrumpió enseguida, con sus ojos chocolates fijos en las curvas de las calles. Misty obedeció, encontrando una masa enorme de personas persiguiéndolos. Allí noto que Pikachu no estaba en su escondite.

- ASH! – le regañó enseguida, pero aún cogida de su mano y siguiéndole al mismo ritmo. El morocho le sonrió en modo de disculpa, mientras entraban a un callejón y lo recorrían con una velocidad sobrehumana. Cuando salieron de allí, faltaron algunos metros para perder completamente a la multitud.

Se apoyaron en la muralla de un edificio, jadeantes, y el trigueño se apresuró en esconder al ser.

- ves… que… que tenia,,, razón…? – dijo la muchacha con un tono que intentaba ser molesto, pero sonó completamente distinto con su respiración agitada.

- lo siento … - respondió con voz parecida y dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida. – la … la próxima vez… te … te creeré… -

- que… Que significa eso? – inquirió con una de sus cejas alzadas y molesta por la situación. Ash la observaba con diversión, cuando de improvisto su visión se nubló y se volvió doble. Sintió como el piso empezaba a moverse bajo sus pies, debiendo apoyarse en la muralla para no caer. La piel de su frente ardía como si estuviera en contacto directo con el fuego, pero luego notó que era la mano nívea de Misty quien le proporcionaba esa sensación. Vio como sus ojos verdeazulados, que en ese instante se asemejaban más a las esmeraldas, se encontraban cerca de su rostro y lo estudiaban con preocupación. – Ash…. Ash! Estas bien? – oyó su dulce voz con dificultad, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Luego de eso su cuerpo se apoyó totalmente en la pelirroja y perdió la conciencia.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- supongo que lo sobreestime –

La voz de una chica desvaneció lentamente su sueño. Aún sin abrir sus ojos, sintió como su cuerpo descansaba cómodamente en lo que parecía ser un sofá y la fiebre que antes lo atacaba, era apaciguada por paños húmedo en su semblante. Movió sus párpados con fuerza, pero ni siquiera consiguió levantarlos.

- que sea un entrenador – inició la voz grave de un hombre, desconocida por el moreno. – no significa que sea inmortal. –

- he durado mucho más tiempo que él – refutó la voz de la muchacha, que Ash reconoció como la voz de Misty. – Inclusive en situaciones más extremas - esta vez su voz fue como de una niña caprichosa causando una risa suave en el hombre.

- vamos Mist! Nadie sobrevive casi tres días sin comer – puntualizó, esta vez con su voz un poco más alta. Por los suave pasos que escuchaba, Ash supo que se aproximaban a su lado – hasta su pokémon estaba cansado –

- entonces con un poco de alimento y sueño… - concluyó la muchacha, siendo interrumpida por el hombre. En ese instante, los ojos almendrados se abrían con lentitud.

- estarán completamente repuestos –

- Misty? – inquirió en un susurró, mientras se erguía del sofá e intentaba focalizar su vista en la muchacha. La encontró junto a un hombre de edad, de cabello blanquecino y gruesas cejas grises. El guardapolvo que llevaba sólo permitía ver un pantalón de tela café.

- hasta que has despertado – dijo como respuesta la pelirroja, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se cruzaba de brazos. En su molesta mirada verde azulada no había rastro de la preocupación que antes había mostrado. – estuviste todo el día durmiendo – señalo, mientras le indicaba con la cabeza uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación. Rayos rojizos de luz se colaban por las cortinas, indicando que se acercaba el crepúsculo.

- y Pikachu? – preguntó en un bostezo, mientras restregaba sus ojos almendrados con suavidad.

- esta comiendo – contestó el misterioso hombre que ya se encontraba a su lado y le dedicaba una amable sonrisa. Ante la curiosa expresión del morocho, llena de incertidumbre, agregó – vamos a cenar, allí responderé todas tus dudas –

Con el simple hecho de escuchar la palabra comer, Ash se alegró. Su entusiasmo ni siquiera fue aminorado por el expresivo bufido que emitió la pelirroja.

Aquella casa era muy refinada, sólo bastaba ver el comedor para asegurarlo. Una larga mesa de madera barnizada se ubicaba en el centro de la amplia habitación, acompañada por finas sillas forradas en rojo terciopelo y hermosos jarrones de porcelana. Aunque para cierto moreno, su atención se ubicaba sólo en la numerosa cantidad de platillos que estaban servidos. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, al percibir el exquisito aroma que se desprendía de ellos.

- vamos muchacho! – le invitó el hombre, a la vez que lo guiaba a uno de los puestos vacíos y agradecía a los sirvientes que lo estaban atendiendo. No hacía falta ser detective para notar que poseía grandes cantidades de dinero. – come todo lo que desees –

- muchas gracias! – exclamó con una radiante sonrisa, mientras se sentaba y con rapidez empezaba a degustar, mas bien tragar, la comida. – delicioso! delicioooosoooo! – pronunció con ojos humedecidos al terminar, en segundos, el primer plato. – por fin algo comestible! –

- que significa eso exactamente? – inquirió una suave y amenazadora voz femenina desde tras suyo. Misty estaba junto a un ventanal, cruzada de brazos y viéndole tan seriamente que causaba temor. El hombre de cabello gris se limito a reír ante la graciosa escena. Fue cuando el trigueño recordó porque se encontraba ahí.

- oiga viejo… - inició con incertidumbre, sin escuchar los suaves pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Antes de iniciar siquiera una oración, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocó que chocara rápidamente con la mesa. Irguió su espalda, sin levantarse de la silla, dejando ver su furioso rostro. – QUE HICE AHORA? – gritó exaltado, mirando a la pelirroja responsable del coscorrón.

- QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRLE VIEJO? - grito de la misma forma, mientras se inclinaba más y le mostraba sus ojos casi azulados, ardiendo por la ira.

- déjalo Mist… supongo que es mi culpa - interrumpió la voz ronca del "viejo", mientras sonreía con simpatía y dejaba a la vista algunos pliegues de su rostro. Se levantó del asiento que ocupaba, frente al morocho, y se dirigió hacia él. Le extendió la mano en señal de saludo, siendo recibida de inmediato. – Soy Oak, el mejor mago de todo Kanto y el padrino de aquella muchacha – explicó señalando a la pelinaranja, que descansaba su mirada en las afueras de la casa aún enfadada.

- IIIINNNCCCCRRREEEEIIIBBBBLLLEEEE! – gritó con emoción el entrenador, mientras lo observaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. Como respuesta recibió solo un gesto de incertidumbre, por lo que rápidamente completo – sigue vivo aunque sea su padrino? – y esta vez el golpe fue tan fuerte, que chocó contra el piso.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- yo soy Ash Ketchum, entrenador de fuego proveniente del reino paleta – saludó con formalidad, mientras acariciaba una y otra vez una pequeña vendita en su nariz. La muchacha seguía junto al ventanal, ahora hablando con el pequeño roedor de puntiagudos orejas.

- lo sé y también la razón por la que estas aquí – señalo con una calidad sonrisa, mientras alargaba su mano derecha hacia él – tienes los dibujos? –

- s… sí – contestó con sorpresa, para luego buscar en su mochila la preciada hoja y entregársela – pero como sa…? –

- mientras estabas inconsciente le conté algo de la historia – señalo Misty, mientras se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba junto al trigueño.

- mmm… interesante – susurró para sí el mago, mientras cogía un libro de la inmensa biblioteca e iniciaba el estudio de los extraños signos. El moreno seguía sin pestañar todos sus movimientos, claramente preocupado por lo que se pudiera revelar. Finalmente, luego de minutos que se antojaron horas, Oak se dirigió a ellos. – esta es magia avanzada que sólo un gran mago podría hacer –

- y usted puede hacer algo? – inquirió el pelinegro con evidente ansiedad, recibiendo una seria negación.

- para disolver el hechizo se requiere ayuda adicional… de magia blanca y magia negra –

- y donde la puedo obtener? –

- de ustedes – respondió serio, mientras observaba a ambos jóvenes con determinación.

- de… nosotros? – inquirió sorprendida la chica, mientras unía rápidamente ideas en su cabeza – se refiere a… los entrenadores? –

- exactamente… necesito los elementos creados por los entrenadores, cinco de magia blanca y cinco de magia negra. Esa es la única forma para traer a la chica de vuelta. –

- pero… May esta bien? – preguntó con sutil temor el morocho, mientras empuñaba sus manos inconsciente.

- esos hechizos son por lo general para transporte, tal vez este en otra dimensión o algo por el estilo – explicó con tranquilidad, contagiándole un poco al chico de ojos almendrados. – de igual forma, entre más rápido tengamos los diez elementos, más rápido podremos encontrarla y descartar cualquier situación negativa. –

- entonces… tenga – señaló el muchacho mientras tomaba un pequeño recipiente con aceite. Con sólo mirarla, una pequeña llama se formó en ella. – eso esta bien?... según la leyenda, el elemento que provoque un entrenador no desaparecerá hasta que él lo decida –

- sí… con esto basta – dijo el mago, mientras dejaba el objeto en una repisa y tomaba una igual, pero vació. Se lo ofreció a la muchacha de largo cabello pelirrojo. Ésta junto sus manos mientras un resplandor pequeño se originaba en ellas, para luego abrirlas y dejar a la vista una pequeña luz que se deslizaba como si volara.

- luciérnagas? Genial! – gritó extasiado el chico mientras tomaba el vaso y la encerraba.

- no son luciérnagas… pero es… algo por el estilo – indicó la muchacha, mientras se avergonzaba de la poca información que poseía el moreno.

- tomen – dijo de improvisto el mago, mientras situaba en la mesa un pequeño colgante con forma de gota.

- y esto? – inquirió la muchacha, mientras lo tomaba y accidentalmente lo abría en dos partes. Ante la acción, se proyecto un enorme mapa que les señalaba donde se encontraban. – un… un mapa? –

- esto nos permitirá estar contactados mientras estén viajando – señalo con una sonrisa, alterando de inmediato a los chicos.

- viajando? – preguntó el moreno.

- estén? – inquirió la pelinaranja.

- claro… - explicó amablemente, hasta sorprendido por el comportamiento de los jóvenes – deben conseguir los ocho elementos restantes de los entrenadores. O si no, nunca encontraremos a la princesa… - señalo esta vez con seriedad, provocando un extraño silencio entre los hombres.

- espere… DEBEN? – inquirió la chica alterada, sin entender porque estaba envuelta en el problema del trigueño. Ya lo había ayudado lo suficiente… cierto?.

- entiendo… iré por mis cosas y por las de Misty – dijo el morocho con un semblante decidido, mientras salía de la habitación acompañado por Pikachu.

- ESPERA!... YO NO HE DICHO QUE SI? – gritó furiosa la pelirroja, mientras empuñaba sus manos y le dirigía una mirada mortal al trigueño. Este simplemente siguió su camino – OYE! ESPERA! –

- Misty… - la llamó su padrino, evitando que la chica siguiera a Ash. Esta se volteo con la incertidumbre pintada en su rostro – debes ir con él – le indico con gran seriedad mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía del lugar.

- pero… padrino! – reclamó la joven en un susurro, que nunca llego a los oídos del hombre.

El cielo era un arcoíris de tonos violeta. Hace poco el sol se había escondido y con ello, la noche de luna nueva empezaba a mostrar sus estrellas. En la puerta de la hermosa y enorme casa, ambos chicos se encontraban listos para iniciar su viaje.

- muchas gracias por su ayuda – dijo el chico moreno, mientras estrechaba la mano del mago con gratitud. Una exclamación del pokémon, que estaba escondido bajo la chaqueta del chico, se sintió en ese instante expresando lo mismo que su entrenador. – y gracias por las provisiones –

- descuida – respondió con una sonrisa sincera, para luego cambiar su confortable expresión a una de incomodidad – pero… estas seguro de partir en la noche? Pueden quedarse aquí hasta mañana –

- entre más rápido consigamos los elementos, mejor… no? –

- entonces que les vaya bien – expreso con una sonrisa de confianza, recibiendo sólo una mueca de despedida de parte del chico.

- padrino! – exclamó molesta la pelirroja, llamando su atención de inmediato. A pesar de la negativa que había expresado, su mochila roja descansaba cómodamente es su hombro derecho. – por que debo acompañarlo? Ya lo he ayudado mucho! –

- aun no te das cuenta Mist? – inquirió el anciano, mientras la observaba asombrado. Luego de unos segundos, dirigió su mirada sombría hacia el trigueño que iniciaba su camino por las calles de ciudad Verde.

- a… a que se refiere? –

- que tal vez… lo encuentres en el camino –

Ante la frase, el color rojo se apoderó rápidamente de las mejillas de la chica y sus ojos se volvieron como esmeraldas por unos instantes. Se limitó a asentir avergonzada, para luego avanzar lentamente hacia el horizonte y alcanzar a su nuevo compañero de viaje.

- tal vez tenga razón… tal vez lo pueda verle otra vez – pensó la chica con alegría y con las olvidadas mariposas en el estómago. Una radiante sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando sintió que la esperanza renacía en su interior.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Continuará….

And Chapter 3, entregado! :D

Primero que todo, disculpen la tardanza… no he tenido mucho tiempo libre… u.u

Y Segundo… Respondo Reviews!

**Andy Elric: **hey! En serio te gusto? :O:O:O:O:O muchas gracias! Intentaré seguirla lo más pronto que pueda, pero en realidad soy muy lenta escribiendo… u.u asi que avanzo como una línea por semana xd. Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado :).

**Ziggyricer9615**: hi! Gracias por tu comentario y también por el fav en deviantart! :D Sobre los capítulos… emm…. No estoy muy segura. Sólo me guío por las ideas en mi cabeza :P … Cuídate!.

**LefthonAryn:** hola! Gusto verte por aquí! Es genial tener a una nueva escritora de AAML en fanfiction. No he tenido mucho tiempo para pasarme por tu historia, pero ansío leer los nuevos capítulos. Suerte también! :D

Ahora si…

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	4. El entrenador eléctrico

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon me pertenece, en mi próxima vida.

**Sinopsis: **Ash, entrenador del fuego, ha sido testigo de la desaparición de May, su novia y princesa del Reino Pallet. Para encontrarla, ha iniciado su viaje junto a Misty, en busca de los legendarios entrenadores pokémon. ¿Será capaz de reencontrarse con May? ¿Será capaz de descubrir el lazo que lo une a la pelirroja?

**Light´s Travel**

_By kasumi_21_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Capítulo IV: El entrenador eléctrico.**

El día estaba bellísimo, nuevamente. El sol de mediodía brillaba magnífico sobre sus cabezas, bañando los campos cercanos con sus cálidos rayos dorados. Ni siquiera las escasas nubes en el cielo podían atenuar su energía.

En medio del camino, un muchacho trigueño miraba el paisaje circundante con interés. Llevaba una chaqueta azul con mangas blancas sobre su cabeza, dejando a la vista algunos mechones azabaches bajo ésta. Tras la espalda, colgaba una mochila de color verde y envolviendo su cintura, un grueso cinturón de cuero cargaba su espada. Ambas sobresaliendo notoriamente contra su remera de color negro.

A su lado, una muchacha pelirroja seguía sus movimientos con sus ojos verdeazulados entrecerrados, su entrecejo suavemente fruncido. De su hombro izquierdo colgaba un bolso rojo, junto con un canastillo repleto de flechas y un arco de madera. Sobre su pecho, un colgante en forma de gota se movía alternadamente, producto del movimiento que realizaba su cuerpo al caminar; y entre sus brazos, descansaba una simpática criatura de pelaje amarillo.

- quegh pagsha? – inquirió el morocho al notar la escéptica mirada de la chica, que ante la acción se pronunció más. Ash se limitó a observarla, mientras llevaba otra barrita de chocolate a su boca.

- podrías por lo menos limpiarte la boca? – Inquirió claramente enojada, mientras le indicaba la comisura de sus labios, que ahora poseían un color café.- no puedo creer que recién hemos desayunado y tu ya estés comiendo –

- tenía hambre – argumentó con simpleza, luego de tragar y limpiar sus belfos. – Además, hemos caminado mucho en estos tres días… y aún no llegamos a algún pueblo… y nos vamos a quedar sin provisiones… y hace calor… y estoy cansado – reclamó mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesadez.

- Creo que nos falta muy poco para llegar – señaló la pelinaranja, mientras elevaba su mirada hacia el firmamento y luego hacia el paisaje delante de ellos.

- como estas tan segura?- preguntó desconfiado, mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia ella – En estos tres días ni siquiera has revisado el mapa del colgante. Tal vez estemos perdidos o no encontremos nada que nos sirva –

- no te preocupes – señaló Misty con una sonrisa, sin voltearse a verlo. Por su parte, Ash cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza y siguió su marcha por el rabillo del ojo. – estoy segura. El paisaje se ha vuelto constante, por lo que estamos cerca del reino –

- el… paisaje? – susurró mientras su mirada almendrada se paseaba por el camino.

- lo has notado, no es así? – Indicó con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la cola que sostenía su cabellos – se ha vuelto árido y el clima está más caluroso, es porque estamos entrando al desierto. El reino al que vamos se caracteriza por estar en él. –

- Genial! Ya quiero llegar! – exclamó con emoción, mientras seguía perdido entre el seco suelo que se distribuía bajo sus pies. Luego llevó sus ojos hacia la chica. – pero por qué… GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó asustado a la vez que saltaba unos metros lejos, por reflejo. En el sitio del cual se había alejado, una muchacha vestida igual que Misty, de ojos verdeazulados y largo cabello negro lo miraba enfadada.

- y ahora que te pasa? – y también hablaba como ella. Con todos esos datos, el moreno empezó a crear una pequeña idea.

- M-Misty? – inquirió con suavidad, mientras se acercaba lenta y cautelosamente a ella. – Q-Qu-Qué-C-Co-Cómo?-

- una de las habilidades por ser entrenadora de luz. Los colores se producen por la parte de la luz que reflejan, por ejemplo: el blanco se origina cuando se reflejan todo los haces de luz y el negro cuando todos se absorben. Así que controlando eso, puedo cambiar el color a todo lo que desee. – explicó mientras tomaba a Pikachu aún dormido, entre sus manos. El trigueño observó impresionado como su pokémon empezaba a cambiar drásticamente de color.

- I-Increíble… - susurró extasiado, mientras se volteaba hacia la "pelinegra" y le sonreía. – eres sorprendente –

- Tu también puedes realizar este tipo de cosas – dijo mientras esquivaba su mirada, algo molesta. Sin embargo, el color rosa que habían adquirido sus mejillas, indicaban claramente su agrado hacia el comentario. – tu eres entrenador de fuego… no debería ser difícil para ti provocar un incendio o extinguir uno –

- EN SERIO? – vociferó excitado, mientras se inclinaba hacia la muchacha, casi rozando su rostro. La pelirroja tomó su cara con una de sus manos, alejándolo sin ninguna delicadeza, para luego seguir su camino. Ash se limitó a mirarla, para luego seguirla muy animado. – entonces el color naranja de tu cabello no es el original? – señaló cuando llegó a su lado.

- claro que no! el tono lo heredé de mi abuela – finalizó, mientras lo observaba enojada. El morocho pareció no tomar en cuenta su mirada.

- es genial! Ahora te vez como si fueras mi hermanita! – exclamó feliz, mientras la cogía de los hombros y la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Misty, algo sonrosada, se alejó enfurecida de su agarre.

- NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS! – gruñó con fuerza, a la vez que cogía nuevamente su cabeza y cambiaba progresivamente el tono de su pelo. Ahora poseía un hermoso tono café. – COMO SI REALMENTE ESO FUERA POSIBLE! YO… LA HERMANA DE UN IDIOTA COMO TÚ! – continuó gritando enojada, mientras seguía su camino. Luego de unos segundos, al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del chico, se volteó hacia él. La muchacha se sorprendió y después se entristeció. El trigueño seguía en el lugar donde lo había dejado, escondiendo sus ojos almendrados tras mechones negros. – A… Ash? – lo llamó con suavidad, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Detuvo sus pasos, cuando el chico empezó a hacer lo mismo, en su dirección.

- tu cabello – comenzó al estar a su lado, aún ocultando su mirada. – Se asemeja mucho al de May…- concluyó mientras cogía con suavidad unos de sus mechones y lo elevaba hacia su rostro. Misty pudo por fin ver su expresión y, al encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de nostalgia y culpa, sintió como algo en su interior la enfurecía.

- tu… IMBÉCIL! – rugió antes de llevar su puño a la mejilla izquierda del chico. En un instante, debido a la fuerza del golpe, Ash estaba en el suelo y muy lejos de ella. Parpadeó por un rato con asombro, para luego sulfurarse.

- QUÉ DEMONIOS TE OCURRE? NIÑA LOCA! –

- QUÉ TE OCURRE A TI? – interrumpió la muchacha con una voz llena de fuerza, sorprendiéndolo. – CREES QUE ERES DE UTILIDAD EN ESE ESTADO? REALMENTE CREES QUE VAS A AYUDARLA DESANIMÁNDOTE A CADA RATO? MEJOR OCUPA ESE TIEMPO PARA ENCONTRAR A LOS ENTRENADORES Y VENCÉRLOS! – finalizó, mientras se volteaba con fuerza. El moreno se quedó viéndola con los labios entreabiertos y con sus pupilas contraídas, para luego volver a la normalidad y sonreír de lado.

- lo siento – dijo al llegar a su lado, agradeciendo en silencio su extraño método para confortarlo.

- has llamado a tu casa? es posible que tengan cierta información si se trata de un secuestro mágico – comentó la pelirroja ya sin gritar, pero con el mismo tono serio. Como costumbre, había omitido su disculpa.

- tal vez tengas razón… - comentó el muchacho, regañándose a sí mismo por no pensar en esa posibilidad. Volvió su mirada a la chica, que ahora poseía una hermosa cabellera dorada. – y… por qué has cambiado el color de tu cabello? –

- no es tu asunto – contestó.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- MALDICIÓN ASH! DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS? – gritó con furia una voz grabe, claramente de hombre. El moreno se limitó a cerrar los ojos, mientras alejaba el auricular de su oído.

- parece enojado – comentó una voz senil a su lado, llamando la atención del joven inmediatamente. Por fin habían llegado al desierto y con ello al reino en el centro de éste. Ahora el moreno se encontraba en un bar, sentado en un piso de la barra, junto a su pokémon que miraba animado al cantinero. Éste último era un hombre de avanzada edad, que tenía un corto cabello blanquecino y un largo bigote.

- si… supongo que es porque está envejeciendo – contestó mientras sonreía, olvidando por completo los bramidos provenientes del teléfono.

- no digas eso! – exclamó divertido, a la vez que colocaba frente al muchacho un vaso y lo llenaba de bebida. – significaría que también lo soy –

- no! usted es un viejo simpático – dijo el trigueño, a la vez que comenzaba a reírse con fuerza, acompañado por el anciano. La acción llamó de inmediato la atención de las personas en el local, distribuidas en distintas mesas.

- ASH! ASH! – llamó el hombre del teléfono, notando como había sido evitado. El entrenador decidió volver a la conversación.

- hey Brock! ya se te pasó? – inquirió el joven algo animado, mientras gustaba un poco de su vaso.

- si… - contestó con un suspiro, agotado – pero contéstame… dónde estás? – el chico empezó a narrar todo lo acontecido en los últimos diez días, mientras observaba a Pikachu jugar con el "viejo amable". Se preguntó mentalmente porque no parecía tenerle miedo y porque Misty no le había prohibido mostrarlo en la ciudad. – entiendo, entonces estás viajando para encontrar la forma de traerla de vuelta –

- exacto –

- increíble – siguió exclamando la voz, con algo de emoción en ella. – si vas a conocer a todos los entrenadores, me encantaría viajar contigo –

- lo siento Brock… necesito que te quedes allí por si reciben alguna información de May –

- por aquí no ha ocurrido nada – dijo con un poco de desesperanza – la reina realmente esta preocupada por todos los días que han pasado –

- ve al castillo y diles lo que he descubierto – interrumpió el trigueño, ahora con seriedad. – diles también que traeré de vuelta a May… sea como sea - luego de su declaración, el muchacho recibió sólo un largo silencio. Brock se impresionó al notar la seguridad en su voz, preguntándose cuando fue el momento en el que Ash había madurado.

- de acuerdo… no… no necesitas nada para el viaje? Dinero o transporte? –

- no, el padrino de Misty está cubriendo todos los gastos – explicó el chico, algo avergonzado por la situación.

- Misty? – expresó incrédulo el hombre.

- es la entrenadora de la que te hable –

- entonces… ella es… -

- no lo sé, ella no parece recordarme – contestó de inmediato, sonando tan frustrado que su amigo supo enseguida que no esta mintiendo. Se produjo otra pausa incómoda entre ambos hombres, Ash decidió que era hora de finalizar la conversación. – como sea… estaré llamándote si ocurre algo. Adiós! –

- ASH! ESPE-! – se cortó la voz, cuando puso el auricular sobre el teléfono con un suspiro. Se lamento en silencio por la falta de información de la castaña, mientras tomaba de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso.

- será mejor ir a buscar a Misty – le dijo a su pokémon mientras pagaba al cantinero. Al verlo, la pregunta que antes rondaba en su cabeza volvió nuevamente – oiga… viejo? –

- mm? – exclamó de vuelta con una ceja alzada, mientras limpiaba unas copas y las dejaba junto a la barra.

- cómo es que no le teme a Pikachu? –

- Pikachu?... Ah! Te refieres a la criatura amarilla! – se explicó a si mismo con una sonrisa, para luego reír sonoramente. Ash parpadeó unos segundos con asombro, sintiéndose algo sobrepasado por la situación – cómo le voy a tener miedo si lo veo todos los días? –

- todos… - susurró el muchacho asombrado, sin comprender la respuesta extraña que le había dado, especialmente por lo inverosímil que era. – Los dí – su habla fue detenida bruscamente por un frío objeto en su cuello. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta que era la hoja de una espada, acomodada peligrosamente bajo su barbilla. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir la figura de un muchacho castaño, que tenía casi su misma altura y parecía tener su edad. Sus ojos azules se dirigían a él llenos de furia y odio.

- me gustaría hablar contigo – le dijo con gravedad mientras apretaba un poco más el filo hacia su garganta. El tono de su voz era lo suficientemente escalofriante para callar todo el bullicio circundante y también, para provocar temblores de miedo en algunos hombres. Sin embargo Ash siguió firme en su posición, sin rastro de temor en su rostro.

- no se porque… - contestó el muchacho también con seriedad, mientras que con un rápido movimiento se alejaba del arma y sacaba la suya de su cinturón. En un instante, el filo de ambas espadas estaban unidas. – tendría que hacerlo –

- por favor, si van a luchar háganlo afuera! – exclamó el cantinero enfadado, mientras indicaba la salida. El moreno se volteó a verlo sin dejar su posición de ataque, pensando que sería injusto destruir el local del viejo. Luego se dirigió a su contrincante, mostrándole con un movimiento de cabeza la puerta.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Misty se llevó ambas manos al cabello, ahora rubio, mientras desataba su típica cola al lado. El movimiento provocó que las hebras cayeran magníficamente tras su espalda, llegando a rozar su cintura. Abrió sus ojos con suavidad, dejando ver un hermoso color negro en ellos, que contrastaban con su piel dorada.

En ese instante se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad, afuera de un negocio de vestimenta. Por casualidad se había detenido frente a un espejo, comprobando sus nuevas características físicas, y no pudo evitar felicitarse a sí misma. Seguramente, años atrás, su "experimento" en su cuerpo no hubiera resultado y ahora estaría llena de colores distintos. Recibió una sonrisa de su reflejo, sólo con pensar en la situación.

- disculpe señorita – la rubia giró su rostro hacia la voz que la llamaba, encontrándose a una joven castaña de ojos grises. Llevaba un delantal con el nombre de la tienda, así que debía trabajar en ella. – ya vamos a cerrar por la hora de almuerzo… podría venir más tarde? -

- oh! Lo siento – dijo al percatarse de sus posición, justo en frente de una ventanilla. Estaba impidiendo el paso de la chica. – Tal vez lo haga – finalizó, para luego despedirse y redirigir su caminar por las veredas.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se detuviera. Misty alzó su mirada, notando por fin las siete torres más altas del castillo. Estas poseían techos redondos pero con terminaciones en punta, como los adornos de los pasteles, y grandes columnas de mármol que se conectaban entre sí. La muchacha sabía que si avanzaba un poco más, podría contemplar la gran estructura que era encerrada por ellas: un hermoso edificio con una monumental cúpula, cuya altura sobrepasaba los treinta metros. Era el corazón del castillo y también del reino: la casa de la realeza de Celeste.

No obstante, ese hermoso y elegante edificio, era el culpable del repentino debate en la cabeza de la chica. Debía ir hacia ese lugar para encontrar a un entrenador, pero no quería hacerlo realmente. No quería y no podía. Se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, mientras una expresión confusa se dibuja en su rostro. Guió su mirada rodeando las calles circundantes y proyectando es su mente la arquitectura del castillo. En un instante, una sonrisa acompañaba su mirada llena de seguridad.

- supongo que tendré que empezar por ahí – se dijo a sí misma, mientras reiniciaba el camino. Esta vez cambiando sus pasos hacia la derecha y dirigiéndose a la zona este, en donde descansaba la servidumbre.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ash observaba la ciudad con una extraña calma, mientras sus manos descansaban tras su cuello. Elevó su mirada almendrada hacia el cielo, de manera distraída, comprobando que la hora del almuerzo ya estaba muy lejana. Eso explicaba el dolor agudo que atacaba su estómago.

De improvisto, la figura que caminaba frente sí, se detuvo. Llevaba unos jeans de tono oscuro, con una polera de color blanco y una chaqueta verde de manga larga, cruzada en el pecho por dos líneas amarillas. Tras su espalda y cruzando su torso, se encontraba una tira de cuero donde portaba su larga espada.

El moreno comprobó que había llegado a un llano en medio de la ciudad, que estaba rodeado por blancas cercas de madera evitando la presencia de público.

Aprovechando su descuido, el castaño liberó rápidamente su arma y lo atacó con ella. Ante la agresión, Ash lo esquivó dando una vuelta hacia atrás mientras su Pokemon saltaba en dirección opuesta. Cuando el polvo levantado se disolvió, comprobó que una gran línea se había dibujado rompiendo parte de la tierra.

- sabía que no eras normal – dijo el trigueño luego de la observación, para después dirigirse a la criatura amarilla – no te metas en esta batalla, Pikachu – indicó con seriedad, a la vez que desvainaba su espada y estaba tomaba la misma forma que hace días había admirado – eres un entrenador, no es así? – inquirió con una mirada segura, mientras una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en su rostro. Su contrincante se limitó a jugar con la espada, que luego de ser envuelta por unos rayos eléctricos, se alteró drásticamente. Era una larga vara dorada, que finalizaba con cuchillas de media luna en ambos extremos. A Ash le recordó vagamente al arma utilizada por la "muerte", en una pintura antigua que había visto cuando niño.

- vaya! sólo tienes la cara de idiota – comentó con una mueca burlona, con la intención de molestarlo. Giró varias veces el arma tras su espalda, para luego adecuar una posición de ataque.

- manejas la electricidad, verdad? – preguntó el moreno, omitiendo el insulto.

- asustado? –

- No, sorprendido por mi buena suerte – contestó, aunque había sido una respuesta dirigida a sí mismo. Que un entrenador se presentara voluntariamente ante sus ojos, le ahorraba mucho tiempo – pero te aviso que ahora soy yo quién tiene que hablar contigo – Ash observó como el castaño parecía sorprenderse, pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión seria.

- de qué? –

- necesito un poco de tu poder –

- y crees que te lo daré tan fácilmente? – exclamó el muchacho con un poco de burla e incredulidad en su voz.

- no, por eso te venceré – afirmó con sus ojos almendrados llenos de seguridad, mientras lo señalaba con su espada. En un rápido movimiento, levantando un poco de arena, el trigueño se dirigió a su oponente con su espada por delante. La reacción del castaña fue inmediata, pero no lo necesariamente rápida para evitar completamente el ataque. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda, comprobando que salía un poco de sangre de un corte en ella.

- vaya! Eres rápido -

- no deberías admirar a tu oponente – regañó el moreno, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- es sólo estrategia, guiándome por sus puntos fuertes puedo saber sus debilidades - explicó el castaño lleno de seguridad, mientras adecuaba nuevamente una posición defensiva.

- eres extraño – afirmó su contrincante en la misma posición, su entrecejo fruncido.

- no me importa lo que creas… - dijo con los ojos cerrados, claramente enojado. – Ahora respóndeme algo… - susurró, para luego mostrar su mirada azulada y saltar hacia su contrincante. Ash recibió el ataque con rapidez, notando que él también era veloz – QUE HICISTE CON LA PRINCESA? – y ante la pregunta, las pupilas almendradas se contrajeron con sorpresa. Él conocía a May?.

- qué? – susurró con voz queda, sin notar como la mano derecha de su adversario se dirigía a su hombro. En un instante, sintió como su extremidad recibía un choque eléctrico y luego perdía su sensibilidad. Se había paralizado.

- no pongas esa cara de imbécil… YO TE VI CON ELLA! – prosiguió mientras volvía el ataque. A pesar de su incapacidad, Ash mantenía su defensa intacta. – FUISTE EL ÚLTIMO QUE ESTUVO A SU LADO! –

- si, fui el último… pero… - contestó finalmente el trigueño, aún con el asombro dibujado en su rostro.

- Por fin lo reconoces? –

- DÉJAME TERMINAR! YO NUNCA LE HARÍA DAÑO! – gruñó con convicción, sorprendiendo al ojiazul.

- de todas formas, todo apunta a que eres culpable – indicó luego de volver a la normalidad, sus ojos azules similares a los glaciares. – NO TE PERDONARÈ SI LE SUCEDE ALGO! –

- SI ESTÀS TAN PREOCUPADO, POR QUÉ NO VAS Y LA BUSCAS? –

- NO TRATES DE CUBRIR TU FALTA DEJANDO LA RESPONSABILIDAD A OTROS! – gritó enfurecido, obteniendo en respuesta sólo silencio. Ash sabía perfectamente que parte de esa frase tenía mucha razón.

- yo tomaré la responsabilidad… - susurró con sus ojos escondidos tras su cabello azabache, luego los mostró con un movimiento rápido – YO SALVARÉ A MAY! –

- M-May? – inquirió sorprendido el castaño, provocando el mismo efecto en el trigueño.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar, la chica no pudo reprimir una mirada lastimera. De camino a las habitaciones de los sirvientes del castillo, se había dedicado a observar con lujo de detalle el paisaje circundante. Y se sorprendió la pobreza que caracterizaba a todo el lugar.

Ya lejos del centro de la ciudad, donde se acomodaba la población más rica del país, se encontraba la zona residencial de la clase media y también la zona desconocida al mundo del reino. La mayoría de las humildes casas estaban hechas de adobe y madera, separadas únicamente por centímetros y rodeadas de tierra.

Misty alejó sus ojos de la triste panorámica mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus pasos. Una expresión dolida acompaño toda su senda, hasta que llegó al lugar que buscaba. Frente a ella se levantaba un hermoso edificio de color crema. Su forma se asimilaba a una de las grandes torres, pero su tamaño era considerablemente menor.

La mirada oscura de la chica se movió cautelosa alrededor de la construcción, en busca de hallar algo que le impidiera su paso. Pero, para su fortuna, encontró una ventana en un lugar desolado; por donde entró fácilmente al castillo.

Adentrándose a unos de los pasillos principales de la fortaleza, una sirvienta rubia se movió incómoda por el traje que llevaba. Consistía en un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo y poseedor de un provocativo escote. Sobre éste, se acomodaba un delantal blanco; y como adornos, un cintillo negro contrastaba con sus cabellos dorados y un cinturón cruzaba su níveo cuello. Misty frunció su entrecejo, mientras intentaba caminar con los zapatos de alto tacón que ocupaba.

- hey tú! – una voz masculina interrumpió sus pasos y al reconocerla, la chica sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar, mientras bajaba la mirada y escuchaba los pasos del hombre que se acercaba por detrás.

- si…señor? – susurró con voz chillona, intentando esconder su verdadero timbre. De improvisto, sintió como el sonido se detenía y una mano se colaba por su cintura hasta llegar al vientre. Al percibir el característico perfume del hombre, la muchacha tuvo deseos de vomitar.

- eres nueva? – le preguntó con suavidad, acariciando el lóbulo izquierdo de su oído con el aliento. La rubia decidió mantenerse quieta, mientras llevaba sus manos a ambos extremos de su cuerpo y las empuñaba. Por su parte, al misterioso varón su silencio no pareció importarle – pues deberías saber que el cabello siempre debe estar atado – indicó en un murmullo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba lentamente sus hebras doradas.

- l-lo siento señor – contestó con la mayor claridad que pudo obtener, al apretar fuertemente sus dientes. Las uñas en sus palmas empezaba a dolerle. Y cuando el chico finalmente pudo levantar los mechones, acercando peligrosamente la boca a su cuello, otra voz masculina llegó a rescatarla.

- Señor! Su carruaje está listo – indicó con gravedad, sin molestarse en esconder su enfado en la voz. Misty escuchó el bufido molesto de su atacante, que luego la soltó y prosiguió su camino; sin molestarse en despedirse de ella. En el mismo instante, aprovechando la oportunidad, la chica fijo sus ojos en la espalda que se estaba alejando. El cabello del muchacho era de un intenso dorado, mientras su cuerpo fornido era cubierto por un fino terno grisáceo. Lo reconoció como el sobrino de la reina y también el hermano de Dawn, su primo Carl.

- estas bien? - inquirió una voz masculina a su lado, pero con amabilidad, regresándola a la realidad. Allí se encontró con un muchacho joven, de cabello rojizo y ojos oscuros.

- si, gracias – contestó con una sonrisa, agradecida sinceramente por su presentación. Éste le devolvió el mismo gesto, con una expresión aliviada. – por cierto! Soy nueva y mi nombre es Mi… Miriam! –

- si, me he dado cuenta – comentó con una sonrisa ladina, para luego suspirar cansado – te daré un consejo Miriam, evita estar a solas con él – dijo mientras indicaba la puerta por donde el aristócrata había salido - un pariente real puede hacer todo lo que quiera con un sirviente –

- que tipo de cosas? – inquirió con suavidad mientras ladeaba suavemente la cabeza. El muchacho la observó por un momento, para luego acercarse y colocar su mano sobre la cabeza.

- con lo que hizo recién, ya te imaginarás – y ante la idea, Misty no pudo reprimir una expresión de asco.

- ven, te enseñaré el castillo – indicó el muchacho, mientras iniciaba su camino por el pasillo, e intentando cambiar de tema. La muchacha lo miró por unos segundos, para luego seguirlo; pero sus movimientos fueron interrumpidos por un demostrativo sonido proveniente de su estómago – tienes hambre? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una risita burlona, provocando el sonrojo inmediato de la chica. Éste recordó de pronto que no había almorzado y seguramente ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Asintió en silencio. – entonces vamos a la cocina –

- gracias… - susurró la muchacha aún avergonzada, recibiendo una tierna sonrisa.

- no te molestes. Ah! Y mi nombre es Todd, mucho gusto –

- mucho gusto – saludo de vuelta, mientras lo seguía hacia la cocina; aunque no era realmente necesario, ya que ella ya conocía el camino.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Los ojos almendrados se contrajeron tan rápidamente y su garganta se apretó tan fuertemente, que Ash debió realizar esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no arrojar la bebida contenida en su boca. Por otra parte, el entrenador castaño se limitaba a verlo con asombro.

Se encontraban nuevamente en el bar donde se habían conocido. El dueño de éste y las personas que habían sido testigos de su altercado, los observaban con claras expresiones de incredulidad. Algo bastante lógico, si ahora ambos chicos estaban en la barra, riendo y conversando animadamente.

- ella… ella es… - susurró el moreno pasmado, como si estuviera mirando a una criatura mitológica. Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que el chico inhalara profundamente y una estrepitosa risa naciera de su garganta.

- que es tan divertido? – preguntó el ojiazul escéptico con sus mejillas suavemente coloreadas, al notar la atención de todas las personas en ellos.

- JAJAJA… es imposi-imposible! JAJAJAJA! – siguió riendo sin ninguna delicadeza, mientras acomodaba sus manos en el vientre. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, el castaño empezaba a sentirse enojado.

- por qué es "tan" imposible? – dijo impaciente, a la vez que tomaba su propia bebida y la llevaba a su boca. Mientras lo hacía, Ash empezó a tranquilizarse y secó con el dorso de su mano una lágrima revoltosa que caía por su mejilla. En ese instante, las personas ya seguían con sus conversaciones totalmente indiferentes.

- porque es ruda, no es gentil, se comporta como hombre y no tiene elegancia – explicó mientras numeraba las características con sus dedos. Una sonrisa burlona aún se escapaba de sus labios.

- se nota que no la conoces – comentó el muchacho con su entrecejo intensamente fruncido. El trigueño no entendió por qué, de pronto, parecía tan enfurecido. – pero me creas o no, eso no cambia el hecho de que sea una princesa – ante la afirmación y guiado por su inspiración, una imagen de la pelirroja en aquel papel llegó a la cabeza de Ash. De inmediato, sus mejillas se inflaron y sus labios se cerraron conteniendo la exclamación; aún así, la risa estaba a punto de estallar.

- pff… JAJAJAJAJAJA! –

- Sparky… lánzale un impactrueno – ordenó el castaño, mientras apoyaba su mejilla izquierda en su mano. Luego de un rato, y sin que nada sucediera, la mirada azulada se posó en el animal amarillo. Por su parte, el moreno ya se había calmado y estaba interesado por lo antes dicho, por lo que llevó sus ojos al mismo sitio. Allí se hallaba Pikachu, con la cabeza inclinada y un signo de interrogación en el rostro casi tangible. – Sparky! –

- a quién le hablas? –

- cómo que a "quién"? a mi Pokemon! – respondió mientras señalaba al pequeño, éste aún en su misma posición.

- no es tú Pokemon! ES MI POKEMON! –

- como puede ser tuyo? Yo soy un entrenador eléctrico, el es un Pokemon eléctrico, es obvio que es MÍO! -

- si… eso es verdad… pero yo nací con él! ES MÍO! – de improvisto, el moreno se inclinó hacia su amigo amarillo y le indicó – PIKACHU! DI QUIÉN ES TU VERDADERO ENTRENADOR! – para fortuna del chico, no pasó mucho rato antes que la criatura escalara por su brazo y llegara hasta su cabeza. Todo frente a un impresionado castaño. – Viste? –

- p-pero… es imposible! es decir… si tu no eres Sparky, dónde está él? Y tú por qué tienes el mismo Pokemon? –

- no lo sé – contestó con sinceridad el trigueño, sabiendo de antemano que a él le correspondía uno capaz de manejar el fuego. Sin embargo, preocupado más por su entrenamiento que por el extraño hecho, nunca se había molestado en averiguar sobre ello. – pero si ha desaparecido… - dijo haciendo referencia a "Sparky" – por qué no tratamos de encontrarle? –

- tienes razón, pero antes me gustaría ver a Misty – pidió con una sonrisa que parecía anhelante.

- no sé donde está – interrumpió de inmediato, ganándose la atención del castaño y una extraña mirada alarmada de su parte.

- no… sabes? – el chico negó con su rostro, tomando tranquilamente un poco de jugo.

- sólo me dijo que debía buscar algo y que prefería hacerlo sola… así que quedamos de reunirnos aquí, mañana al mediodía -

- maldición! – susurró el ojiazul con los dientes apretados, llevó sus ojos a un reloj de pared y comprobó que ya eran las siete de la tarde. Se levantó con rapidez, mientras tomaba su arma y lo colgaba en la espalda.

- que sucede? – inquirió el trigueño mientras llevaba sus manos tras la cabeza, el ojiazul se volteó a verlo con dureza.

- tengo una noción de donde fue – explicó con gravedad – se dirigió al castillo – completó.

- y hay algo malo en eso? – preguntó con curiosidad, sin entender la seriedad con que el chico le hablaba. – es una princesa no? Es obvio que quiera ir al castillo –

- ella no es una princesa normal… – explicó con un susurró – si la descubren allí… ellos podría… - Afonía. Ash sintió como sus instintos parecían reaccionar y ellos le avisaban que la siguiente frase no sería de su agrado. Empezaba a impacientarse, pero el castaño que le daba la espalda aún no respondía..

- podrían… qué? –

- matarla -

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Continuará…

Me demoré mucho? Espero que no xD

Antes que todo, gracias por leer hasta aquí mi fic! Sigan así hasta el próximo y próximo capi xDDDD

Ahora… respondo reviews!

**Kirai-Shiro: **thank you very much xD! Si, tienes razón u.u salen a cada rato historias similares a esta, pero te prometo que me esforzare para que sea súper creativa! xD. Sobre tu sugerencia, lamento decir que no puedo poner a silver como entrenador de tipo oscuro :/, es que el personaje que lo representa (y que próximamente será revelado xD) es de importancia en el fic. No diré más porque haré mucho spoiler xDDD . Espero me entiendas :) cuídate!

**LefthonAryn: **hey! Como estas? Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado! Y que también publiques prontamente algún capituloo! Suerte e inspiración :D!

**Andy Elric: **me sentí en verdad súper feliz cuando leí tu comentario. Saber que un lector se fija en los pequeños detalles que se escriben, es algo en verdad confortante. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!. Y sobre la bici, jajajajaj, si! A mi también me pareció que ahora alguien debía quemar la bici de Ash, porque ya se le esta haciendo costumbre quemar las bicis de los demás xD.

**Myamee: **hola! Descuida…. Ahora Misty no desaparecerá por un buen rato (no como en la serie, que hace años no se ve u.u malditos escritores ¬¬) y no te asustes por la relación de Ash y May, se que Ash elegirá bien xD. Nus vemos!

**Ash y misty-yamile: **kasu-chan? *O* me encanta que me digan así, me recuerda al clan t.t, así que si puedes xD… y yo te llamare yami-chan!. Te prometo no poner tantas, o tan seguidas, escenas Ash x May. Estoy segura que los advance me quieren y los contest me odian xD, pero no te preocupes que los últimos algún día me querrán. Sólo hay que ser pacientes. Te cuidas! :D

p.d: espero que drupii haya sobrevivido xDD

Ahora si! No molesto más xD

I'll see you in the next chapter! (disculpen mi super pesimo ingles u.u)

Kasumi_21

p.d: como aviso económico xD estoy trabajando en el próximo capi de Juegos del destino. Espero subirlo dentro de algunas semanas más.


	5. El Reino de Celeste

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon me pertenece, en mi próxima vida.

**Sinopsis: **Ash, entrenador del fuego, ha sido testigo de la desaparición de May, su novia y princesa del Reino Pallet. Para encontrarla, ha iniciado su viaje junto a Misty, en busca de los legendarios entrenadores Pokemon; pero al llegar al Reino de Celeste descubre un peligroso secreto. ¿Qué sucederá con Misty? ¿Por qué siendo una princesa desean matarla?

**Light´s Travel**

_By kasumi_21_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Capítulo V: El Reino de Celeste **

- Corre más rápido! – gritó exaltado el castaño, mientras se volteaba por unos momentos a verle. Ash comprobó su deplorable estado y pensó que seguramente él estaría igual: con el sudor recorriendo su rostro, con su cabello desordenado y una irregular respiración acompañando su alocada carrera.

- eso intento, no me estas viendo? – contestó de la misma forma, algo molesto con su repentino compañero de aventuras. Entendía que estuviera preocupado por la pelirroja endemoniada, pero no tenía derecho a reprenderlo cada diez minutos porque aún no llegaban a su destino. Al fin y al cabo, el realmente se estaba esforzando y llegando casi al límite de su cuerpo.

En ese instante, la oscuridad del cielo era corrompida sólo por unos haces de luz y el sol se había escondido tras el horizonte hace minutos. A pesar de estar en el desierto y corriendo a través de éste, el moreno sentía con claridad como su piel se erizaba ante la súbita baja en la temperatura ambiental. Si hubiera investigado un poco más sobre el lugar, habría sabido enseguida que aquellas variaciones eran normales y que era necesario ropaje grueso para protegerse del frío.

Según sus aproximaciones, ya eras las ocho de la tarde.

- explícame una cosa – dijo el trigueño con algo de dificultad, mientras observaba al ojiazul y se olvidaba por un momento del gélido entorno. – cómo es que Misty llegó a esta extraña situación – y para enfado del muchacho, el joven ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse.

- pika! – chilló una voz enojada sobre su cabeza, demostrando que su pokémon también parecía molesto. Finalmente, el castaño se volteó a verlo con una extraña expresión en su rostro y permaneció por unos segundos en silencio.

- Dobla a la derecha! – indicó de pronto, sorprendiendo al moreno que casi tropieza con sus propios pies.

- PERO QU-! –

- SPARKY! – gritó el joven con asombro y alivio, recibiendo una criatura amarilla en sus brazos. En medio de la corrida, el animal se acomodó con facilidad en unos de sus hombros y dirigió su oscura mirada a los nuevos conocidos. Ash comprobó que era igual a Pikachu, sólo que una pequeña hebra dorada se escapaba de su frente.

- PIKA! – gruñó impactado mientras señalaba a su igual, su cara llena de pánico.

- descuida Sparky, luego te contaré sobre eso – lo calmó su entrenador, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el pelaje de su espalda – ahora debemos llegar al castillo – el pokémon de inmediato llevó su atención hacia el castaño, y al notar su dura mirada, se limitó a observar el camino.

- y entonces… - inició el trigueño con voz seria e impaciente.

- supongo que tienes derecho en conocer su historia – dijo luego de suspirar, cerró sus ojos azules con pesadez y al abrirlos, un extraño brillo de tristeza los acicaló – te lo contaré desde el principio –

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_El Sol se encontraba justo en la cúspide del cielo, rodeado de hermosas y esponjosas nubes. Y bajo éste, las personas que eran testigos del común hecho, sabían con seguridad que llovería si esas blancas masas se unían con otras tantas._

_En el final de una terraza, justo en el medio y apoyada en la baranda de piedra, una agraciada figura era delineada por los dorados rayos solares. Sus brazos, pálidos como el mármol y rodeado de cadenas de oro, estaban elevados hacia el cielo; junto con su hermoso rostro de marfil. Su espalda era cubierta por hebras doradas, que se mecían con gracia por la fuerza del viento, a la vez que su sencillo vestido blanquecino dejaba a la vista parte de sus muslos, con su movimiento ondeante. _

_Apartado de la mujer, un hombre de ojos azulados vigilaba cautivado el paisaje que se dibujaba ante su mirada. Estaba apoyado en una gruesa columna de mármol, sus brazos cruzados cómodamente sobre su pecho, a la vez que una sonrisa ladina amenazaba con expresarse. Decidió salir de su improvisado escondite, uno de los arcos que marcaban la entrada a la terraza, para guiar sus pasos hacia la divinidad que tenía en frente. Mientras lo hacía, sintió como el césped mimaba sus piernas con suavidad y como la tibia brisa rozaba su piel. Cuando la luz estuvo en contacto directo con su cabello, éste reflejo un intenso tono pardo que variaba a carmín en algunas zonas._

_- no deberías esforzarte tanto – dijo con voz grabe y suavidad, mientras cruzaba sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer y juntaba sus manos en el abultado vientre. En seguida, el vapor que rodeaba a la rubia, desapareció. _

_- hace mucho que no llueve, amor – respondió con una sonrisa, mientras abría sus ojos y revelaba un sublime tono verdemar. Bajo sus extremidades superiores con lentitud, para luego unir sus pequeñas manos a las que la abrazaban. – soy una entrenadora y es mi deber ayudar a este reino – señalo segura, mientras se volteaba a verlo y luego observaba la panorámica que le ofrecía la terraza del castillo. _

_- pero primero eres mi esposa - argumentó con algo de intranquilidad en su mirar – deberías preocuparte de tu salud y la de este pequeño – indicó mientras acariciaba la panza con excesivo cuidado, provocando sólo una sonrisa más amplia en la ojiverde._

_- esta pequeña – hizo un énfasis en las palabras – es tan fuerte como su madre, así que tu temor es infundamentado – explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, buscando serenar al Rey. Sin embargo, su expresión no cambio ni un ápice. – por favor… - susurró con molestia, mientras elevaba una de sus manos y en ella se formaban tres pequeñas burbujas. Las envió con suavidad hacia el rostro de su marido, donde humedecieron todo lo que tocaron con un suave chapoteo. _

_El castaño se impresionó, para luego reír fuertemente y contagiar a su Reina con la misma alegría. Luego de unos minutos, cuando por fin logró controlarse, se quedó viéndola con una dulce mirada._

_- no me dejarás nunca, verdad? – preguntó en un susurro, mientras la abrazaba delicadamente pero con aprehensión. La rubia se volteó a verlo con un mohín y con sus ojos entrecerrados. _

_- que es esto? No se supone que en el embarazo es la mujer la que se vuelve más insegura? – antes que recibiera una respuesta, un fuerte gruñido proveniente de algún lugar cercano se llevó toda la tranquilidad. _

_- al parecer aún no me quiere – comentó mientras apoyaba su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer. Ésta rió ante la cosquilla agradable que provocó en su cuerpo. _

_- no te preocupes cariño, tenemos toda una vida para que te acepte - le sonrió de vuelta, para luego abrazarle con fuerza y dirigir su mirada hacia la ciudad. Allí se levantaba la capital costera de un próspero reino, de bellos bosques y fértiles campos: El Reino Celeste._

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- eran bosques? – pronunció impresionado el moreno, mientras se dedicaba a observar cada rincón del seco paisaje que lo circundaba. No existía ni un pequeño matorral o planta cerca. – por qué ahora es un desierto? -

- el reino se encuentra justo en la unión de dos corrientes marinas – explicó el castaño – al encontrarse, provoca que las nubes se condensen en el mar y no llueva en el reino –

- pero si eso es normal, no significaría que este lugar naturalmente es un desierto? Cómo lograron que se transformara en un bosque? –

- se cuenta en la historia de Celeste. Este sitio se construyó con la ayuda de los entrenadores de agua, la madre de Misty era una de ellos –

- ERA UNA ENTRENADORA? – inquirió completamente sorprendido, recordando que los entrenadores solían aparecer en el mundo en un lapso de tiempo muy estrecho. Misty y él, que tenían la misma edad, eran un ejemplo. – espera… era? – preguntó con suavidad, al notar el detalle de aquella palabra.

- sí – contestó, para luego continuar de inmediato con la narración – como dominan el agua, son capaces de evitar su condensación y provocarla en la tierra. Así, con muchos años de trabajo, se consiguieron campos con capacidades para la siembra –

- y luego? –

- como la madre de Misty falleció… pasaron muchos años sin recibir agua y éste fue el resultado – Ash se limitó a observar, escapando de la mirada del castaño. No supo la razón de la preocupación que lo atacó al pensar en la pelirroja, pero se vio en la necesidad de esconderla para proteger su orgullo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_El rojo sol se escondía lentamente en el horizonte, dándole un exquisito aderezo multicolor al cielo y al mar._

_Desde una elegante terraza, un hombre de cabello castaño y piel dorada observaba encantado el paisaje circundante. En su rostro se dibujaba una triste sonrisa, mientras el viento otoñal se encargaba de mecer hebras de su pelo._

_- PRINCESA! NO CORRA! – una voz grabe desde el interior del castillo, llamó su atención. Al parecer era un hombre que escondía su preocupación en un molesto tono. Y no podía juzgarlo, ya que su hija era tan temeraria que el mismo no tenía un día sin intranquilidades. _

_- papá! –llamó una niña de unos cuatro años. Su brillante cabello naranja se balanceaba con gracia en una coleta hacia el lado, a la vez que sus cristalinos ojos agua marinos se paseaban expectantes por el lugar. La figura que buscaba con anhelo apareció de inmediato frente de sí._

_- cariño! – dijo el rey mientras la recibía en un cariñoso abrazo y la elevaba del piso. Una extraña criatura con forma de huevo, que llevaba en su mochila, sonrió feliz por el tierno encuentro._

_- papá! Papá! Te cuento lo que hice hoy? – exclamó emocionada mientras sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaban. El Rey se limitó a sonreír, sabiendo de antemano que le narraría con lujo de detalle las aventuras vividas con Denisse y su amigo entrenador. Y luego de unos minutos, ya había finalizado por completo su historia. _

_Cuando la pequeña estaba por retirarse, seguramente para practicar los nuevos conocimientos que había adquirido, el Rey William la llamó con suavidad. La pelirroja siguió su orden con un demostrativo mohín en los labios, algo molesta por obligarla a aplazar lo que tenía en mente. Su padre se sentó en el césped y le pidió que realizara lo mismo._

_- Mist, hace tiempo he estado pensando sobre esto y he tomado una decisión que necesito informarte – inició el hombre con delicadeza, pero seriedad. Por su parte, la niña sólo tenía la cabeza inclinada, observándolo claramente sin entender o inferir algo – yo… he conocido a una muchacha y… decidí… casarme con ella – finalizó._

_Pasaron varios minutos y la pequeña colorina aún tenía una expresión en blanco. A pesar de sus cortos años, la pelinaranja miró a su progenitor en un detallado escrutinio, buscando en su rostro o cuerpo alguna señal que le indicara que era una broma. Pero no halló nada._

_- ca-casarte?- inquirió con suavidad, mientras un temblor suave se presentaba en su pequeño cuerpo. Su padre la observaba con preocupación, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no poseer más delicadeza en su actuar. – por-por qué? – preguntó, esta vez con fuerza en la voz. _

_- Mist… escucha – dijo el padre con pesadez, mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas y se acercaba a su hija. Ésta, sintiéndose traicionada, se alejó unos pasos de él._

_- acaso ya no quieres a mamá? – interrumpió con esmeraldas líquidas en los ojos, llenos de gotas de agua. – acaso ya te olvidaste de ella? – _

_- Mist, no es eso! – _

_- acaso a mi tampoco me quieres? – gritó con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, sintiendo como una pesadez en el corazón se distribuía por todo el cuerpo y se centraba en su garganta. _

_- Mist! – _

_- FUE POR QUÉ MATÉ A MAMÁ? – _

_- MISTY! – y el gritó del Rey, lleno de magnificencia y porte, cubrió impetuosamente toda la terraza real. La pequeña princesa guardo silencio de inmediato, aunque no pudo evitar los sollozos que escapaban fortuitamente de sus labios apretados. Luego de unos segundos en tensión, William se acercó lentamente hasta su hija y la apresó en sus protectores brazos. – Mist… por qué sigues pensando de esa forma? – interrogó con tristeza, mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre. _

_- mamá… mamá murió… porque yo nací – contestó con voz apagada, mientras apuñaba sus manitas sobre la camisa del castaño y un nuevo gimoteo inundaba su boca. – es mi culpa! Ella debe odiarme! –_

_- Mist… Mist! – llamó mientras la alejaba para observarla directamente y su mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla – mamá te ama, te amó incluso antes de que nacieras… te amó tanto que dio su vida para que tú pudieras vivir – le explicó dulcemente mientras recordaba como en el parto, Elizabeth siempre se preocupo por la salud de su "niña" y falleció con una sonrisa en los labios al saber que se estaba sana. _

_- p-pero… - susurró la niña con su rostro lleno de tristeza, demostrando en él toda la angustia que sufría al sentirse culpable por el hecho. _

_- sé que mamá te está observando ahora y no se arrepiente de nada, ya que logró que una hermosa muchachita llegara a este mundo – finalizó con una sonrisa tranquila que contagió el sentimiento a la pelinaranja. Ésta lo miró por unos segundos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para luego saltar nuevamente hacia él y abrazarlo. El rey la recibió con cariño, mientras una triste sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Por lo menos ahora tenía la certeza de que su hija dejaría todos esos pensamientos equívocos._

_- pa… papá? – susurró luego de unos minutos, cuando logró calmar su llanto. Se separó delicadamente del abrazo y después guió su mirada verdemar hacia su progenitor. – si… si quieres casarte… yo lo aceptaré – _

_- gracias hija – contestó con una sincera sonrisa, a la vez que finalmente se separaban y se limpiaban rastros de lágrimas de sus semblantes. Misty se disculpó, con una serenidad y madurez atribuible a una Reina, para luego marcharse a su cuarto. _

_El castaño se quedó viéndola hasta que desapareció por uno de los pasillos cercanos, para luego voltearse nuevamente hacia el paisaje que se dibujaba en la cercanía. Por un momento sus ojos perdieron el intenso brillo que los caracterizaban, para ser reemplazados por un oscuro tono azulado. En ese mismo instante, se recordaba que no había olvidado a Elizabeth ni que había dejado de amarla. Más bien, su próximo matrimonio era sólo por conveniencia y para que su dulce princesa tuviera el apoyo de una madre. _

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

En un hermoso pasillo, de tono blanquecino y adornado por sublimes retratos, la figura de una muchacha rubia se movía con agilidad. El contoneo de sus caderas provocaba un efecto exquisito en el traje negro que llevaba y en su largo cabello, tanta que cierto moreno no lo creería aunque el mismo lo hubiera observado.

El repique de sus zapatos en punta, chocando contra el fino piso de mármol, se complementaba en perfección con el sonido del carrito que llevaba. Sobre éste se distribuían variados platos de alta gastronomía destinados a la "Reina" de aquel palacio, con el fin de saciar uno de sus típicos caprichos: la buena comida.

Misty no pudo reprimir el suspiro suave que nació de su boca ni la maldición que acudió a su mente. Aún no podía creer el odio que el universo le profesaba, ubicándola en una situación tan compleja como en la que estaba. Y para su frustración, producto de los pensamientos que la alejaron de la realidad, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio. Elevó su mano con lentitud mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, golpeó la puerta con suavidad y espero hasta recibir la respuesta esperada.

- adelante – percibió la voz de la mujer con suavidad pero con un leve toque exigente. La muchacha dirigió sus dedos hacia la manilla de oro blanco y la giró pausadamente, descubriendo la habitación más hermosa del palacio. En ella, el piso estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra persa de cálidos colores, que contrarrestaban magníficamente con las paredes tapizadas en dorado y el cielo con figuras de oro. Al observar el lecho real, junto al fino tocador de su madre, Misty recordó como cuando niña se sentaba junto a su padre para platicar sobre los entrenamientos o las labores del Rey. Aún memorizaba con gran ternura la delicadeza de las sábanas y la calidez de los abrazos paternales en los días de lluvia. – niña! – sintió que llamaban a su lado con apuro, alejándola de sus queridas evocaciones. – es que eres tan inepta? Sírveme el té de inmediato - gritó malhumorada, obligando a la rubia a elevar su mirada en busca de su ama. Y allí la encontró, a la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo: su madrastra.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Era una mujer hermosa, ella lo sabía. Tenía unos años menos de los que tendría su madre, un porte elegante con un cuerpo bien cuidado, una sonrisa coqueta bajos sus gruesos labios y un brillante cabello negro contra insinuantes ojos dorados._

_Era una mujer amable, lo sabía. Había cuidado sola a tres hijas, luego de la muerte de su primer esposo; era querida por la mayoría de la nobleza de Kanto y mostraba humildad ante todos sus súbditos._

_Era la adecuada… lo sabía. Poseía experiencia en la administración real y rebosaba, orgullosa, el título de Condesa. _

_Por lo mismo, la pequeña Misty, tras la puerta principal de la habitación real, no entendía completamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya había pasado un año desde el matrimonio de su padre – ella ahora tenía 5 años – y ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la presencia de sus tres nuevas hermanas y madrastra. Ahora parecían llevarse mejor, las "hermanas sensacionales" habían dejado de molestarla tan frecuentemente y hasta la condesa se esforzaba por hablarle, a veces. Pero y entonces… ¿Por qué ella miraba a su padre con tanto rencor?¿por qué ahora lo abrazaba como si realmente lo quisiera?¿Por qué Misty sentía que sería la última vez que lo vería?._

_La pequeña siguió con atención las acciones de la morena, luchando con su "yo" impulsivo para no entrar en el lugar. Observó como la mujer se movía con sutileza hacia una mesita de noche, donde se ubicaban dos vasos con licor. Con mucho cuidado, cogió un pequeño tubo que estaba dentro de su vestido y lo abrió, depositando en una de las copas un desconocido polvo blanquecino. Luego de ello, se acercó a su padre y le ofreció el que lo contenía. _

_Un doloroso escalofrío la obligó a abrazarse a sí misma mientras, sin entenderlo, sus ojos verdeazulados se llenaban de lágrimas. Y en el momento en que un vaso cayó, un cuerpo se derrumbo y el tiempo se detuvo; una de ellas circuló libre por su mejilla. Se quedó quieta por unos segundos, mirando inexpresiva la figura de su padre que hallaba sobre el tapiz, sin comprender aún por qué se encontraba allí._

_Lentamente, y adecuándose a la realidad, los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron completamente; demostrando el horror que sentía la dueña de éstos._

_- PAP-! – gritó la niña desesperada a la vez que intentaba ingresar a la pieza, mas se vio imposibilitada por una persona que cubrió su boca y la abrazó por la cintura. La pelirroja dirigió su rostro hacia el atacante, rebosantes de lágrimas en sus esmeraldas líquidas, con la intención de descubrirlo. En él halló a su amigo y servidor castaño, que le dedicó una mirada lleno de dolor y a la vez seguridad. Sin embargo, el vínculo se rompió de inmediato y el niño observó nuevamente hacia el interior._

_- mierda – lo oyó susurrar con los dientes apretados, mientras realizaba la misma acción y comprobaba que su madrastra se acercaba hacia ellos. En un movimiento rápido, sintió que cogían su muñeca y la jalaban en la dirección contraria._

_- RICHIE! – gritó asustada a la vez que le seguía el ritmo a su compañero. Ahora corrían._

_- debes salir de aquí! – _

_- PERO PAPÁ! – _

_- SI TE ENCUENTRA TE MATARÁ! – aseguró el castaño, tanto con su voz como con la mirada. Misty sintió como nuevas gotas empezaban a picar en sus ojos y como la certeza de la situación taladraba en su cabeza: ella ya no tenía padres, ella ya no tenía hogar – ERES LO ÚNICO QUE SE LE OPONE PARA OBTENER EL TRONO! -. _

_Se dejó guiar por el ojiazul en lo que restaba del camino, derramando incontrolables y silenciosas lágrimas en cada paso que daba. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, escuchando como música de fondo el jaleo que provocaban los guardias reales, aparecieron frente a una pequeña puerta en una de las habitaciones de la servidumbre. El castaño se apresuró en abrirla frente a una pelinaranja muerta en vida. _

_- Mist – la llamó con suavidad, mientras se inclinaba levemente para observarla a los ojos. La chica alzó su mirada, aún en el deplorable estado, sumisa ante cualquier orden. – éste camino te llevará a las afueras del castillo. A penas llegues, corres lo más rápido que puedas y te alejas lo más que puedas de la ciudad. - _

_- Rich… yo – _

_- pika! – exclamó de pronto Sparky, que apareció sutilmente por uno de las canales de ventilación. En su espalda cargaba una pequeña mochila, en su interior un pequeño huevo dormido. _

_- gracias Sparky – contestó el niño con una sonrisa suave, mientras cogía las cosas y se las entregaba a la princesa. – ahora agáchate, gatea y corre. – mandó a la vez que apoyaba sus manos en los hombros femeninos y la empujaba._

_- Rich… yo – _

_- debes ser fuerte Mist – contestó de inmediato y le sonrió de forma alentadora – tu padre querría que crecieras adecuadamente y luego te convirtieras en la Reina de Celeste – _

_- pero… Rich… yo! – _

_- apresúrate – finalizó, sin perder la expresión suave en su rostro. la pelirroja lo observó por unos segundos, consciente de que no volvería a verlo – te estaré esperando, mi Reina – _

_Finalmente, la muchacha salió del recinto despidiéndose con amargura de todas las personas que amó. Pero en ese mismo instante les prometió a sus padres volver a la ciudad y tomar el trono en honor a ambos. _

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Una figura femenina se movió con gracia y sutileza en medio de la noche. Primero se había acercado al salón principal de aquella hermosa construcción donde, en la mitad de ésta, había revelado una pequeña puerta en el piso. En una ágil acción saltó hacia el orificio y cayo en cuclillas sobre un piso de cemento, en un lugar completamente oscuro.

- little light - susurró con suavidad, mientras elevaba su mano derecha y de ella aparecía una pequeña luz. Alargó su brazo hasta alcanzar su máxima extensión, mientras provocaba un hermoso efecto es su cabello dorado y en sus ojos negros.

La luminosidad que acudió en ese momento logró revelar parte del lugar que la rodeaba. Se encontraba en un estilo de alcantarillado, conformado por hermosos arcos blanquecinos y pequeñas antorchas de plata. A pesar de la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, el polvo y las numerosas telarañas que la adornaban daban cuenta de su abandono.

Misty empezó su exploración con decisión, pero al limpiar una red que estaba en su camino cerró sus ojos con fuerza, llena de pavor. A pesar de los años, aún mantenía ese miedo irracional hacia los insectos.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, la muchacha percibió una tenue luz que se propagaba al final del camino. De inmediato descendió su extremidad y camino hacia ella, con una mirada llena de nostalgia y algo de felicidad. Finalmente se encontró con el lugar que más adoraba del castillo y el cual no había visitado por más de 10 años: la tumba de su madre.

Era una bellísima cúpula compuesta por distintos cristales, donde se colaban los plateados rayos de luna y daban directo sobre una fuente de agua. En el mismo, el vital elemento se encargaba de reflejar parte de ellos en los sitios que la luz no alcanzaba, provocando un efecto que limitaba en lo mágico. La rubia reinició su caminar con suavidad y lentitud, su expresión permanecía neutra y su mirada descansaba cómodamente en el piso. La levantó, finalmente, al llegar junto a la fuente.

A la distancia que se hallaba, podía observar con claridad una estatua que se encontraba en el centro de ella. Estaba recostada y representaba a una hermosa mujer, de largo cabello y finos rasgos. Su padre le había comentado que era la imagen exacta de su madre y debajo de ella descansaban sus restos.

La oscura mirada se paseó lentamente por la figura, dándose el lujo de tomar el tiempo que quisiera para analizarla. Pero antes que completara su observación, un repentino modelo llamó la atención de la chica y interrumpió de improvisto su concentración; tanto que ahora la muchacha era pelirroja y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdeazulados.

- padre… - susurró con voz queda, mientras entraba a la estructura en un acto impulsivo. Enseguida su cabello se humedeció, al igual que su ropaje y el resto de accesorios que lo acompañaba.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Misty se decidiera y tocara con extremo cuidado las esfinges que representaba a sus progenitores. Se arrodilló justo en el medio de ambos, mientras su mirada se escondía y su cuerpo empezara a temblar.

- ya estoy en casa – murmuró delicadamente a la vez que un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- y ahora qué? – inquirió molesto el moreno, ganándose otra mirada azulada llena de recelo. Ya había perdido el número de cuántas llevaba.

- eres idiota o qué? – preguntó esta vez el castaño aumentando la frustración del entrenador. – te lo he dicho ya tres veces, debemos esperar –

- y si sucede algo? Y si no actuamos a tiempo? – señaló con simpleza, a pesar de sus inquietudes llenas de preocupación. El entrenador eléctrico lo miró algo sorprendido, era la primera vez que mostraba algo de intranquilidad.

- deberías confiar más en ella. Al fin y al cabo también es una entrenadora y muy fuerte – ante la afirmación Ash permaneció en silencio, aunque su rostro mostraba contrariedad. De verdad, ¿cómo ese extraño – que por cierto, aún no sabía su nombre – le pedía que se fiara de una chiquilla que había conocido en diez días?. Era algo por sobre lo ilógico y lo peor de todo es que su corazón ya lo hacía, y desde el momento que se encontró con ella. Además, producto de la conversación y al conocer la historia de la pelirroja, una extraña necesidad de protegerla había _renacido_ en su alma.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, que se le antojaron horas, la pelinaranja se levantó y salió de la fuente. Cuando llegó a la orilla, tomó un pequeño frasco desde uno de los bolsillos y lo lleno con un poco de agua. Finalmente lo guardó y con una reverencia se despidió de sus padres. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a dar el primer paso, una fuerza desconocida la retuvo en el lugar y la inmovilizó.

- realmente eres estúpida, como siempre lo dije – inició una voz femenina con suavidad, erizando todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ni siquiera debía voltearse para reconocerla, ese tono se había grabado con fuego en su memoria. – entregarte a mi tan fácilmente, mocosa – finalizó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, mientras el lugar se iluminaba completamente de improvisto. Misty notó como su madrastra había reunido refuerzos y ahora se encontraba completamente rodeada por guardias reales. – voltéate ahora! Insolente! – ordenó la pelinegra con furia, al verse desplazada por una niña de apenas 17 años.

Y de pronto la figura juvenil se giró con una elegancia y sutileza digna de la corte real. Su cabello se meció con gracia, a pesar de su estado, y sus ojos verdeazulados brillaron con un orgullo desconocido en la muchacha.

- no creo que sea prudente que te refieras así Leah – inició la pelirroja en un susurro - a la reina de éste lugar -

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Y… continuará!**

Hola a todos! Si, soy la misma autora desvergonzada que actualiza como dos veces al año y luego pide que lean sus historias xD …. u,u. Bueno, el punto es que luego de un horrible segundo semestre llena de trabajos y pruebas es un poco difícil escribir y más aún terminar una escena.

Espero lo comprendan, sé que seguramente ustedes pasan por lo mismo :/

Ahora respondo reviews!

**Janvier GoldAngel Khan:** gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te pases otra vez por aquí :D.

**Yamile **(alias yami-chan!): hey! Como estas? Espero que bien :D. Pues si, Ash es muy cruel a veces ¬¬ hasta imagino a Misty y le dio risa xD … estos hombre modernos x3. Creo que Rich es más bueno que él, o no? :O. Ojala te haya gustado esta capi! Cuidate, cuida de drupi y nos vemos! :D

**KiRai-ShiRo:** perdón! Perdon! Perdon! Perdoooooon! Siento haberme demorado tantooo! (para ás info mirar un poco mas arriba). Espero recibir un comentario tuyo de nuevo, plis…! Nus vemos! =)

**Lefthon Aryn:** creo que esta vez me ganaste! No he tenido tiempo para leer tu fic pero sabía que ibas subiendo capi continuamente, más que yo por lo menos x). Sigue así! Ojala pudiera tener la misma capacidad que tu tienes! Saludos :D

**Yakumo2112:** hola! Gracias por tu reviews! En realidad Dawn no es una princesa, espero que quede un poco más claro en este capi. (cuidado… spoiler! xD leer antes el capi y luego esto) Dawn es la sobrina de Leah que es la madrastra de Misty, por lo tanto ella por mucho podría ser una condesa pero no una princesa. La verdadera princesa es Misty (en realidad reina) y sus hermanastras (las hermanas sensacionales). Sobre Silver, un lector me había pedido el favor de convertirlo en el entrenador oscuro de esta historia, pero yo le explique que el personaje ya estaba elegido y que no podía cambiarlo. Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de agregarlo en la historia. Bien… eso xD! Gracias otra vez por leer esta historia! Espero que estes bien :D.

**Andy Elric:** sinceramente te estas convirtiendo en mi lector favorito xD jajajaja, es una exageración, pero si te agradezco mucho tu comentario. De verdad gracias por decirme que la Misty princesa era obvia, me esforzaré mucho más para que esta historia tenga más partes interesantes y no sea tan predecible. Es uno de los puntos que más quiero desarrollar en esto (que sea una historia impredecible). Bien, esop. Ojala me dejes algun comentario porque siempre son necesarios. Saludos! :D

Bien…. ahora si me voy! :D iré a escribir un poco más ahora que ando motivada xD.

I'll see you soon!

Kasumi_21


	6. Escape del Hogar

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, si lo fuera Ash ya hubiera crecido.

**Sinopsis: **Ash, entrenador del fuego, ha sido testigo de la desaparición de May, su novia y princesa del Reino Pallet. Para encontrarla, ha iniciado su viaje junto a Misty, en busca de los legendarios entrenadores Pokemon; pero al llegar al Reino de Celeste descubre la verdadera identidad de su compañera. ¿Leah logrará lo que anhela? ¿Será capaz Ash de salvar a Misty?

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

_**Light's Travel**_

_By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Capítulo VI: Escape del hogar**

_- no creo que sea prudente que te refieras así Leah – inició la pelirroja en un susurro - a la reina de éste lugar -_

La situación se le antojaba peligrosa. En estos instantes había perdido todo rastro de calidez que había experimentado al reencontrarse con sus padres, para ser cambiada por un extraño sentimiento de inseguridad y desesperanza. Aunque, orgullosa como se caracterizaba, no lo demostraría frente a desconocidos.

- ¿Reina? – inquirió la bella mujer de unos 45 años mientras caminaba hacia ella con lentitud. Vestía una bata de seda azul, con arreglos en hilos dorados, que contrastaba hermosamente sobre su cabello negruzco. – ¿puedes llamarte así inclusive en estas condiciones? – indicó con una sonrisa elegante y burlona, mientras guiaba su mirada dorada al piso de cemento. Misty la siguió con curiosidad y enseguida sus ojos aguamarinas se impregnaron de pavor. – lo has notado finalmente, el hechizo que cierne sobre ti – bajo los pies de la pelirroja se dibujaba un extraño círculo compuesto de pintura negra. Estaba conformado por una serie de líneas punteadas y curvas que se unían en el centro para formar un tipo de flor.

- esto… esto es – susurró para sí misma, aunque lo suficiente para ser escuchado por otros.

- una trampa para entrenadores de magia blanca – completó la pelinegra con una sonrisa triunfal, que se acrecentó con la expresión de la muchacha. – no puedes moverte, no puedes usar tus poderes y… no puedes protegerte a ti misma –

Las manos de la pelinaranja se empuñaron suavemente en sus costados, mientras apretaba los dientes y veía con odio a la mujer. Las circunstancias estaban en su contra por donde lo mirara, su madrastra tenía a más de 50 hombres a su lado y ni siquiera podía correr para evitarlos. Hacerle perder su concentración era la única manera para atrasar, aunque fuera en algunos minutos, su muerte.

- quién te lo ha enseñado – preguntó con dureza, pero se asemejó más a una orden. – No eres maga ni tienes el conocimiento necesario sobre los entrenadores -

- ¿olvidas que tengo un pariente similar a ti? –

- no es como si el entrenador normal fuera de mucha eficacia – murmuró para sí misma mientras llevaba una mano al mentón y desviaba su mirada. Al parecer, la posibilidad de que Dawn fuera útil en algo no le resultaba muy cuerda. – es un entrenador de magia negra, pero aún así… - seguía la muchacha entre sus pensamientos. Por su parte, la pelinegra se alejó lentamente de ella y se ubicó tras unos oficiales, que tenía sus armas en dirección de la pelirroja.

- a diferencia de los tuyos, mis familiares sirven para algo – comento con malicia, ganándose de inmediato la atención de la pelinaranja. Sus azulados ojos estaban fijos sobre la mujer, llenos de odio. – ya sabes… tu padre ni siquiera pudo salvarse a sí mismo –

- Maldita… - susurró con la mandíbula apretada a la vez que intentaba moverse de su posición, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Al ver la ridícula ambición de la chica, la "reina" no pudo evitar reírse. De sus rojizos labios nació una cruel exclamación mientras su rostro se elevaba hacia el cielo.

- ¿quieres saber cómo te reconocí? ¿Aún con tu patético hechizo para cambiar tu color de cabello? – señaló con los ojos dorados ardiendo de perversidad. Ante el silencio que se produjo, continuó – por el aroma… tienes el mismo y repugnante aroma que tenía tu madre – finalizó mientras se volteaba y con una seña se despedía de Misty. Ésta permanecía con sus manos empuñadas y sus dientes apretados, tanto que empezaba a doler. – ¡guardias! Terminen con ella – los ojos verdeazulados se abrieron espantados, olvidando inmediatamente la furia que antes los atacaba.

Y todo lo que sucedió después fue percibido en cámara lenta por la muchacha. Observó como diez de los guardias sacaban el seguro de las armas, como enfocaban el tiro en su cuerpo y como finalmente apretaban el gatillo. La pelirroja desvió su rostro hacia un costado, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Estaba esperando, en una milésima de segundo, el fin de todo.

- ATTRAKTION! – sintió como una voz masculina gritaba y debió acudir nuevamente a su vista cuando ninguna punzada dolorosa atravesó su cuerpo. Allí encontró la figura de un muchacho, espalda ancha y cabello castaño, que parecía protegerla de cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir. Por otro lado, los hombres observaban asombrados como las balas volvían rápidamente a sus propios cuerpos. – ABSTOBUNG! – pero para su suerte, de improvisto todas volaron hacia zonas distintas y chocaron contra las paredes de mármol. Acababan de presenciar uno de los hechizos más famoso del entrenador eléctrico: atracción y repulsión.

- ¡¿pero qu-? – exclamó Leah con pavor, perdiendo el tono de voz triunfal que había poseído en toda la conversación anterior.

- ¡RICHIE! – profirió Misty emocionada, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y alivio. Seguramente, si no fuera por su imposibilidad en el movimiento, lo hubiera abrazado fuertemente de inmediato. Por su parte, el muchacho sólo volteó su rostro para observarle y dedicarle una mueca tranquilizadora.

- subterraneus ignis – susurró otra voz masculina, sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja. Aunque ahora eran compañeros de viaje, él era la última persona que imaginaba iría a su rescate.

Antes que si quiera pudiera verlo o gritar su nombre, un enorme remolino de fuego apareció desde el suelo y cubrió toda la superficie que rodeaba a la chica. Gisela y los guardias reales debieron alejarse para evitar quemarse. Entre las llamas se dibujaba la masculina figura de un pelinegro, su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa y su piel morena presentaba diversos matices por el movimiento del fogón. Sus ojos almendrados habían adquirido un exquisito tono ámbar, como si fueran de verdadero cobre fundido.

- ¡¿y tu quién eres? – exclamó la mujer enojada, mientras intentaba caminar inútilmente hacia el desconocido. Éste se limito a sonreír con mayor fuerza.

- disculpe mi interrupción – inició calmadamente, a la vez que iniciaba su camino por entre las colinas de fuego, sin recibir ningún efecto en su cuerpo. – su majes-UGH! – pero su discurso se vio obstaculizado por un intenso golpe que recibió en la cabeza y de inmediato terminó cayendo en el piso. Todo el hechizo del entrenador se disolvió en el mismo momento. – ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA? – gritó indignado mientras se recuperaba y buscaba a su agresor. Allí encontró a la pelirroja que lo observaba con furia.

- ¡DEJA DE QUEMAR LA TUMBA DE MIS PADRES, IMBÉCIL! – rugió iracunda a la vez que intentaba repetir la acción, sin embargo un pensamiento repentino detuvo su proceder. Guió su mirada verdeazulada a sus pies, sorprendiéndose al notar que había recuperado su libertad.

- el fuego consumió el hechizo – explicó el castaño, llegando de improvisto a su lado y antes de que la muchacha pudiera reaccionar, la envolvió fuertemente en un abrazo. Ash observó la situación entre sorprendido e incómodo.

- ¡RICH! ¡RICH! – exclamó emocionada a la vez que aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre y disminuía la cercanía de sus cuerpos. En esos instantes ya había olvidado que estaban rodeados de guardias reales y que a la primera señal podían provocarles algún daño. – te extrañe tanto – susurró con suavidad, aunque el moreno fue capaz de escucharlo, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- sabía que volverías – dijo en respuesta el castaño a la vez que su mano derecha se dirigía hacia la cabeza de la chica, llevándose en el trayecto unos cuantos mechones de fuego.

- ¡guardias! – sintió como la voz de Leah interrumpía el cómodo ambiente y se separó de inmediato de Misty. Al mismo tiempo, ella realizó la misma acción y llevó su mirada intrigada hacia su madrastra. – ¡dispárenle ahora! – ordenó enfurecida y con la misma expresión segura en su rostro, más, en esta ocasión no logró intimidar a la entrenadora.

- ya sabes que hacer Mist – escuchó como la animaba su antiguo servidor y se limitó a sonreír. Guió su mano izquierda en dirección a los guardias, mientras ellos rearmaban su formación y se preparaban para realizar el mandato. De inmediato una pequeña luz empezó a emanarse de su palma.

– Light shield – y con aquel susurro, rápidamente, se expandió y conformó un brillante rectángulo que protegía a los tres entrenadores. Al momento que las balas se dispararon y se acercaban a los tres muchachos, éstos tocaban la emergente figura y la pasaban en finísimos fragmentos. Ash, entre encantado y sorprendido, dirigió su mirada a la causante de aquel hermosísimo hechizo; encontrándose en su rostro unos cristalinos ojos esmeralda.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO? – el gritó enfurecido de la reina lo trajo de vuelta y lo obligó a llevar su atención nuevamente hacia el frente. Allí observó el rostro desencajado de la mujer y también la expresión confundida de los soldados reales.

- ya es hora Mist – sintió que susurraba el castaño a la pelirroja, mientras esta se limitaba a asentir.

- ¡ASH! – lo llamó esta vez, aún con su concentración centrada en el mágico escudo. – espera mi señal y luego corre a la derecha – le informó rápidamente, a la vez que extendía su otra mano y antes que el moreno pudiera responder, gritaba – ¡LIGHT EXPLOSION! –

- ¡¿q-QUÉ? – exclamó asustado mientras observaba como, de improvisto, una luz cegadora envolvía todo el recinto. Mientras intentaba recuperarse del destello, sintió como una suave mano tomaba su muñeca y lo halaba, sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¿qué esperas? ¡Muévete! – demandó la voz de Misty con autoridad, a la vez que lo guiaba por el invisible salón. El trigueño debió confiar en sus instintos y además, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, en su atípica compañera.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

- en realidad eres muy útil – comentó el moreno con un dejo de sarcasmo, tratando de mitigar el halago dentro de la expresión. La pelirroja, que corría a su lado y alumbraba el corredor con una de sus manos, le dirigió una mirada enojada. – los hechizos que realizaste fueron increíbles -

- no me trates como si fuera un objeto – refutó enseguida, para luego agregar – además, si tú no puedes hacer algo por el estilo, es porque en realidad tú eres el inútil –

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –

- ¡a la derecha! – exclamó Richie, interrumpiéndolo, mientras señalaba la siguiente elección que debían realizar.

El entrenador de fuego no estaba muy seguro de donde se encontraba. Sólo sabía que luego del incidente en la mazmorra, habían llegado a un lugar igual de oscuro, lleno de pasadizos extraños y distintos caminos. Si aún no se habían perdido, o no habían encontrado un pasillo sin salida, era seguramente por la suerte que poseían o el amplio conocimiento que el castaño tenía.

De improvisto, y por el rabillo del ojo, notó como Misty se detenía y se agachaba hacia su pequeña falda negra.

- ¡¿por qué te detienes? – la regañó en seguida, inmovilizándose en el acto al igual que el ojiazul.

- tiene razón Mist, debemos escapar antes que Leah nos encuentre –

- espera un minuto – susurró la pelinaranja sin mirarlos. En vez de eso, su atención estaba sobre el borde del pequeño vestido. Tomó dos puntas de éste, empezó a tirarlas con fuerza y consiguió romperlas hasta generar un largo corte a través de la falda. Gracias a ella se vislumbraba exquisitamente su muslo derecho. – ahora sí – dijo mientras reiniciaba la marcha, dejando anonadados a sus dos compañeros.

- ¡¿p-por qué hiciste eso? – exclamó nervioso el moreno, con su rostro completamente sonrojado y sus ojos almendrados contraídos. – ¡estás mostrando mucho! –

- ¡oh! ¿Eres tímido? – le preguntó con sorpresa actuada, luego explicó – estoy más cómoda así para correr –

- por mi está bien – comentó el castaño con su cara enrojecida, mientras un hilito de sangre proveniente de su nariz lo delataba.

- ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! –

- ¡Y TÚ UN IDIOTA! –

- ¡pika! - exclamaron dos voces de improvisto. Los ojos de Misty se expandieron con asombro, atónitos por lo que observaban. En la mitad del camino se dibujaban dos pequeñas figuras amarillas, que reconoció como los Pokémon dominadores de la electricidad.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! –

- ¡¿qué sucede? – prorrumpieron ambos muchachos con preocupación, parando por enésima vez su escape. Por su parte, la pelinaranja había tropezado bruscamente en el camino y cayó estrepitosamente en el piso de cemento, junto a ambas criaturas.

- ¡¿y-yo… estoy viendo doble? – preguntó alarmada, mientras indicaba a los Pikachus y estos la veían con extrañeza. Como si en realidad estuvieran jugando, ambos ladearon su cabeza en señal de no entender y al mismo tiempo. – he… enloquecido… - susurró deprimida, mientras agachaba su rostro hacia el suelo.

- ¿de qué hablas? ¡Es Sparky! – explicó el castaño, a la vez que se acercaba a su compañero y lo tomaba con suavidad. Posteriormente se dirigió hacia la muchacha, se puso en cuclillas y la llamó con ternura – ¿ves Mist? No hay nada que temer… -

Lentamente la muchacha descubrió sus ojos aguamarina, hasta ubicarlos con los de Richie. Al encontrar la misma seguridad y sinceridad que hace doce años, decidió obedecer a su corazón y confiar en el chico. Comenzó a erguirse suavemente, a la vez que extendía su mano y buscaba al Pokémon que había conocido hace muchos años. Estaba a punto de rozar su pelaje, hasta que algo logró desequilibrar al entrenador eléctrico y provocar su caída hacia el lado, con Sparky incluido.

- sí, sí… y este es Pikachu – explicó el moreno en cuclillas frente a la pelirroja, luego de sutilmente patear al entrenador eléctrico. En sus manos descansaba felizmente una criatura similar, cuya única diferencia era el pelaje de su frente.

- ¡p-pero…! –

- sí, sí … es realmente extraño… - completó con voz desinteresada, mientras se erguía y ofrecía su mano a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo. Como era de esperarse, ésta lo rechazó.

- pensé que ya lo habías notado – comentó Richie luego de recuperarse, algo enojado por la acción inmadura del trigueño. – ¿no llevas con el más de diez días? –

- sí… pero… pensé que era Sparky - dijo con franqueza, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su mentón, pensativa.

- ¿Sparky? –

- tú sabes… el siempre desaparece, creí que había decidido viajar con Ash por algunos días –

- Sparky nunca viajaría con alguien como él – señaló el castaño con dureza, como si se sintiera humillado. La pelirroja se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente, a modo de disculpa.

- tienes razón, lo siento Sparky –

- ¡hey! ¡Estoy aquí! – gruñó Ash avergonzado, enfurecido por el comportamiento de ambos chicos.

- como sea, deberé preguntarle a mi padrino sobre esto – enfatizó Misty, mientras observaba inquisitivamente a ambas criaturas.

- ahora que lo pienso – inició el castaño, dirigiéndose al morocho – ¿tú no posees ningún Pokémon de fuego? - éste se le quedó viendo con cara de no comprender nada. El ojiazul suspiró para luego observar a su amiga – ¿se lo has preguntado ya Mist? –

- no en realidad, pensé que si no tenía un Pokémon de fuego era porque se le había escapado. No creo que un idiota como él pudiera manejar tal poder –

- ¡Oye! – vociferó con rudeza el aludido, mientras acercaba su rostro a la pelinaranja. Ella simplemente cerró sus ojos, omitiéndolo olímpicamente.- ¡tú tampoco tienes uno! –

Misty lo observó por unos minutos sin expresión, para luego omitir su frase y continuar su camino; sorprendiendo al trigueño. Richie prosiguió con la conversación de inmediato.

- ¿y? ¿Tienes o no? –

- no, mi primer y único Pokémon ha sido Pikachu – comentó finalmente, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de su acompañante. Este sonreía en sus brazos, claramente agradecido por los mimos recibidos. – Mi segundo maestro intentó averiguar sobre ello, pero ni siquiera halló alguna pista – susurró el trigueño, con sus ojos chocolates acomodados en el homogéneo suelo. Con la muerte de la última frase, los tres muchachos permanecieron en un absoluto silencio, cada uno absorto en su propio mar de pensamientos.

- otro misterio por revelar en nuestro viaje – comentó casualmente la pelirroja, sin molestarse en ver al moreno que buscaba su mirada.

- ¡¿VIAJARÁS CON ÉL? – gritó sorprendido mientras veía aterrado a ambos chicos. En situaciones como éstas, la imaginación del castaño no solía de ser mucha utilidad. – ¿ENTONCES COMERÁS CON ÉL? ¿DORMIRÁS CON ÉL? ¡¿TE BAÑARÁS CON ÉL? –

- ¡¿de qué hablas Rich? Sólo somos compañeros de viaje – señaló levemente molesta, mientras observaba al castaño con escépticos ojos verdeazulados.

- es cierto – corroboró Ash con seguridad, igual de enfadado por las suposiciones del entrenador – ¡además, quién querría comer con ella si cocina tan ma-! – interrumpido por un enérgico golpe, el pelinegro terminó en el piso del lugar.

- ¡vuelve a decir eso y te dejaré inconsciente! – ladró la chica, aún con su mano extendida y su entrecejo fruncido por la furia.

- ¿p-pero… por qué? – prosiguió el ojiazul, sin tomar en cuenta la absurda pelea. Por su parte, la pelirroja enseguida se tranquilizó y le dirigió una mirada neutral.

- estamos reuniendo los poderes de los diez entrenadores – contestó en modo de resumen – como están todos dispersos por el mundo, debemos viajar para encontrarlos y para obtener lo que necesitamos –

- ¿y para qué? –

- si quieres más detalles pregúntale a él – señaló la pelinaranja al trigueño que aún seguía en el suelo, frotando la zona dañada. Después, reinició su caminar hacia unos de los pasillos. – pero si van a conversar del tema, háganlo mientras salimos de aquí –

Ambos chicos la observaron, para luego asentir.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Habían pasado más de veinte minutos y aún no encontraban la salida. La muchacha pelirroja, que en ese instante permanecía delante de ambos chicos y como la guía del grupo, suspiró algo agobiada mientras intentaba recordar el camino que los llevaría a las afueras del castillo. En ese mismo momento y detrás de ella, corrían y hablaban dos jóvenes de 17 años. Y por sus miradas, se podía deducir que la historia contada aumentaba su emoción en cada segundo que pasaba.

- ¡vaya! Es una historia impresionante – comentó el castaño a su lado, sinceramente sorprendido por lo que el moreno narraba. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, completamente de acuerdo con la percepción del muchacho – ahora entiendo tu reacción cuando nos conocimos -

- espero que también comprendas porque requiero de tu poder – señaló el pelinegro, rememorando con ello la pequeña pelea que habían sostenido en la mañana.

- ¡claro! – sonrío Richie con gentileza, para luego agregar - supongo que podría dártelo sin pelear, si Misty confía en ti tanto como para viajar contigo, debe significar algo – completó mientras dirigía sus ojos cristalinos azulados hacia la pelinaranja, con una mirada tan llena de ternura y cariño que hasta el torpe de Ash logró notarlo. De inmediato, el trigueño se sintió entre intrigada y molesto, lo último sin saber la razón.

- ¡yo no viajo con él por gusto! – señaló enseguida la chica, claramente enfurecida por las palabras de su amigo y el malentendido que se produjo. - sólo lo hago por una petición de mi padrino – enfatizó a la vez que se giraba a observar directamente al entrenador eléctrico, para demostrarle su enfado.

- ¡de acuerdo! Ya entendí – se defendió el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque parecía que se divertía con el accionar de la fémina. Ésta se volteó luego de la disculpa, mientras en sus pensamientos recordaba la otra razón de su travesía. Una razón que claramente a ellos no les concernía. - pero…. de alguna forma, lo que te dije estaba bien – comentó esta vez, dirigiéndose al trigueño que lo acompañaba. Éste lo observó con interés.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Que la desaparición de tu novia fue por tu culpa – ante la afirmación un duro silencio rodeó a los tres entrenadores. A pesar de la dureza de las palabras, Ash siguió con su mirar ubicada en el castaño, como si esperara una explicación más detallada. Por lo mismo, los ojos verdeazulados que se unieron a su estudio, pasaron desapercibidos. - Es decir, tú estabas en el momento que sucedió y no hiciste nada pare evitarlo. Si yo fuera el padre de esa chica, seguramente te hubiera ahorcado con mis propias manos. – ultimó al notar la exigencia en los ojos almendrados. Éste, finalmente, optó por esconder su mirada y permanecer en silencio hasta que se descubriera el fin del pasadizo.

El trigueño conocía en perfección que todo lo acontecido se había producido por sus errores, por su falta de conocimiento y entrenamiento para alcanzar mayor poder; pero saber que otras personas, completamente ajenas a su realidad, eran capaces de notar esos detalles lo llevaban a ver los hechos desde otro punto. La verdad era una sola: su poder no alcanzaba ni siquiera para defender a quién amaba.

- Ash ya sabe eso Rich – dijo una voz de improvisto, sacándolo de inmediato de la naciente oscuridad. Los ojos chocolate se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el creador de las palabras, hallando la fina espalda de Misty - y está haciendo algo para remediarlo. Eso es lo único que debe importar – finalizó con seriedad y aún con la mirada puesta en el camino. Al escuchar su frase, el pelinegro se sintió inmensamente agradecido con la pelinaranja, mientras una voz en su cabeza le señalaba que tal vez no era tan mala u odiosa como al principio lo parecía.

- ¡pika pi! – exclamó Pikachu, desde su hombro, mientras le indicaba una pequeña ranura entre las paredes de cemento.

- ¡es la salida! – pronunció la pelirroja con un pequeño gritito, visiblemente feliz por terminar con su escape.

Cuando abandonaron por fin el subterráneo del castillo, y el trigueño pudo refrescarse con el frío viento de madrugada, se sorprendió al notar las pequeñas luces que se observaban desde su posición y adornaban con maestría el pasaje circundante: el Reino de Celeste estaba a varios kilómetros lejos de ellos.

- ¿estás bien? – escuchó decir al castaño, con un suave y preocupado tono de voz. Al voltearse hacia ellos, por simple curiosidad, encontró a la muchacha temblando de frío mientras se abrasaba a sí misma, en un inútil intento por mantener el calor.

- s-s-s-só-l-l-o t-tt-ten-gg-o frrr-í-o – logró decir con cierta dificultad, mientras recibía la chaqueta verde del castaño y le daba las gracias.

- ¿y tu ropa? – inquirió interesado el trigueño, mientras se acercaba a ellos con Pikachu escondido bajo su chaqueta. Recién estaba recordando que los objetos de Misty no estaban con ellos y que también aún estaban en el desierto, por lo que la temperatura rayaba en los grados bajo cero.

- en-n-n-nn-n e-l-l-ll c-cc-cast-tt-illo – dijo con cierta tristeza, mientras notaba que también había dejado el collar que su padrino le había concedido. Por un momento se sintió decepcionada, evocando las palabras que el mago le había dirigido y también la confianza que se reflejaban en ellas; confianza que había quebrantado.

Estaba tan sumergida entre sus conclusiones, que no se percató de cómo el trigueño se acercaba lentamente a su cuerpo hasta encontrarse frente suyo. Sólo notó su presencia cuando, de repente, unos brazos la abrazaban con suavidad y la aproximaban a un duro torso masculino. Levantó su vista llena de nervios y con su rostro pintado de un brillante tono carmesí, en busca de respuestas; mientras el muchacho se limitó a apoyar su cara en el cuello de la pelinaranja. Por un minuto se sorprendió por lo frágil que parecía entre sus brazos y por el exquisito aroma a lila que se coló por su cuerpo e invadió todos sus sentidos.

- ¡¿q-q-qué p-p-pp-PASA? -

- ignis corpus – susurró en la misma posición, rozando sus labios en el níveo cuello de la chica. Ésta sintió un placentero escalofrío que cruzó toda su espina dorsal, llenando su cuerpo con un intenso calor que lo envolvió completamente.

Antes que la muchacha pudiera defenderse por sí misma, la figura del castaño alejó al moreno de la chica con fuerza. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido, indicando con claridad la molestia que atacaba a su dueño.

- ¡¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO? – gritó con voz gélida, mientras se ubicaba frente a la pelirroja y la protegía con su cuerpo. Por su parte, Ash lo observó algo asombrado, sin entender la furia del entrenador – ¡DEJA DE ACOSARLA! -

- ¿de qué hablas? – contestó el aludido finalmente, luego de deducir los pensamientos del muchacho, a la vez que lo observaba escéptico. Después, sus ojos almendrados se transportaron hacia la chica - ¿No te sientes mejor? Es un hechizo para mantener el calor corporal, durará un par de horas –

- Vaya… – susurró la pelirroja, mientras estudiaba interesada sus manos y comprobaba que el temblor que antes la atacaba había cesado.

- ¡Miriam! – una voz masculina interrumpió la investigación de la muchacha, que elevó su mirada inmediatamente. Desde su posición pudo distinguir a un chico pelirrojo, quién corría rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba. Cuando estaba a algunos metros de distancia, logró reconocerlo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Todd! – lo llamó, a la vez que el chico se detenía y se apoyaba en sus rodillas para regular su agitada respiración.

- ¡que bueno! Llegue a tiempo – escuchó que decía, dificultado por los seguidos jadeos que emitían sus labios.

- ¿lo conoces Mist? – inquirió Richie, mientras se acercaba a la pareja de jóvenes.

- sí, trabaja en el castillo – explicó aún observando atentamente al sirviente. Éste empezaba a erguirse y ya con su respiración normalizada.

- ¿en el castillo? – repitió el castaño a su lado con cuidado.

- sí, eso fue lo que dije – dijo la chica con el entrecejo fruncido, molesta por sentir que su compañero no parecía escucharla. Por su parte el castaño, completamente despreocupado por el enojo de la pelinaranja, se ubicó delante de ella y empujó al pelirrojo; en una acción semejante al que había realizado con Ash; pero en esta ocasión, el agredido cayó sobre la arena.

- ¡Rich! – gritó alarmada Misty.

- ¡aléjate de ella ahora! – ladró aprensivo, mientras que evitaba que la chica pudiera acercarse al afectado.

- ¡pero Rich! Es una buena persona –

- ¡trabaja para Leah! No nos podemos confiar – exclamó con seriedad a la vez que se volteaba a verla. Ante el argumento, los ojos verdeazulados adquirieron un brillo receloso y una sonrisa burlona.

- no seas tan paranoico, es imposible que ella nos haya alcanzado y menos que descubra los pasadizos secretos del castillo. ¡Aun debe estar perdida en el principio! –

- ¡pero! -

- ¿qué traes ahí? – preguntó el moreno a Todd, que había permanecido sólo como un observador en toda la pelea. Éste se volteó a verlo, notando por primera vez su existencia.

- ¡vine a dejarte esto! – indicó mientras mostraba una mochila roja, junto con un arco y un canastillo repleto de flechas. De inmediato Misty se acercó a los objetos, buscando desesperadamente dentro de su bolso. Luego de unos segundos, dirigió una cristalina mirada al pelirrojo y una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡gracias! – pronunció con suavidad y ternura, logrando que Ash se sorprendiera por una expresión que nunca había observado. Junto con él, el receptor de las palabras, había sufrido el mismo efecto y ahora estaba algo avergonzado.

- n-no podría hacer menos… - susurró con cierto nerviosismo y escondía su mirada - es decir, sirvo a la reina – completó sorprendiendo a los tres entrenadores.

- ¿eh? –

- ¡¿sabes quién es ella? – exclamaron a la vez Ash y Richie, con unas asombradas expresiones en sus semblantes.

- ¡claro! Siempre lo supe – señalo con simpleza, mientras se encogía de hombros. Ante la expresión, el cuerpo de Misty cayó lentamente al piso, deprimido.

- ¡¿es que mi hechizo es tan malo? – se dijo a sí misma, mientras iniciaba trazos circulares en el piso. Junto con ella, los dos pokémons le abrazaban las rodillas intentando consolarla.

- ¡no es eso! – se apresuró a decir, mientras negaba con las manos. - Yo… yo te recuerdo bien… porque una vez me saque una foto contigo y es uno de mis grandes tesoros –

- ¿una foto? – inquirió asombrada, intentando recordar alguna situación actual en que hubiera sucedido. Aunque luego entendió - ¡es imposible! ¡Al menos que hayas tomado esa foto cuando tenía cinco años! –

- ¡Es una foto de pequeños, pero sigues tan linda que logré reconocerte de igual forma! –

- ¿de verdad alguna vez fue linda? – susurró Ash de forma casual, con sus manos apoyadas tras la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo. Misty omitió su comentario.

- ¡Eres increíble Todd! – lo felicitó mientras se acercaba y se sentaba frente a él, sobre las rodillas. – Gracias por ser tan leal – le sonrió gentil, mientras tomaba sus manos y la estrechaba con ternura.

- No es nada. Yo… siempre he sabido que eres la única para dirigir al Reino, que eres lo que necesitamos, que salvarás a nuestro reino de la pobreza y tiranía – explicó con seriedad, pero sin poder contener el notorio color carmín que habían adquirido sus mejillas. Los ojos verdeazulados se ampliaron claramente sensibilizados por las honestas palabras, para luego adquirir un hermoso brillo y tornarse totalmente a un color verde esmeralda.

- Lo haré Todd. Recuperaré el reino y volverá a ser tan espléndido como alguna vez lo fue. Pero no en este momento –

- ¿cómo? – inquirió aterrado, mientras aumentaba la presión en el agarre con la pelinaranja y sentía como su corazón era invadido por la desesperanza. Al notar los ojos asustados del chico, Misty entendió de inmediato sus sentimientos.

- he hecho una promesa y debo cumplirla. Espérame unos meses y te juro que cumpliré con lo que he dicho – dijo con seriedad, mientras las miradas de ambos se encontraban y se comunicaban íntimamente.

Ash, observando la situación atenta y silenciosamente, se sorprendió a si mismo imaginando a la muchacha vestida como una Reina. Pero en ésta ocasión toda la risa que había nacido al principio, había sido reemplazada por un sentimiento de admiración. El porte real de la muchacha era tan nítido, que hasta el más despistado de los bufones podría verlo con claridad.

- de acuerdo – contestó finalmente el pelirrojo, con una mueca llena de esperanza - te estaré esperando Reina -

Los entrenadores, luego de despedirse de Todd, se quedaron en silencio observando como su silueta se perdía por entre la oscuridad del desierto. Cuando finalmente su figura desapareció tras una duna, Ash rompió la afonía.

- creo que es hora de partir – señaló con suavidad, mientras ubicaba su espada en su cintura y llevaba su mochila al hombro.

- tienes razón – expresó la pelirroja, luego de observar por un rato más las hermosas luces del Reino.

- ¡pika! – exclamó emocionado Pikachu, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Misty y ésta terminaba por sostenerlo, con cariño.

- es mejor que vayamos a dormir – aconsejó el castaño, mientras cogía su bolso azul - Nos toca un viaje muy largo por la mañana –

- ¡¿nos toca? – gritó sorprendido el moreno con su cejo fruncido.

- ¡¿eso significa… que nos acompañaras? – dedujo la muchacha, con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro de marfil.

- ¡claro! Debo protegerte, es mi deber – le sonrió de vuelta el castaño, llevando su mano derecha a la cabeza de la chica y revolviéndosela con ternura. Ésta logró zafarse y lo envolvió rápidamente en un abrazo.

- ¡gracias Rich! –

- ¡hey! ¡Es mi viaje y yo no he dicho que si! – indicó el trigueño, sintiéndose nuevamente incómodo por las muestras de amor entre los jóvenes y pasando completamente desapercibido - Aunque…. Si cocinas mejor que Misty puedes unirte enseguida – dijo luego de un rato, intentando recuperar la atención. Por su parte, la aludida detuvo enseguida su fraterna caricia mientras sentía como la furia se expandía rápidamente por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

- ¡TE DEJARE INCONSCIENTE! – y eso era una promesa.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

**Continuará!**

Bueno, bueno, bueno… esto es realmente sorprendente… Terminé un capitulo en menos de seis meses! :D No lo puedo creer, que emoción! X3

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi y si fue muy aburrido u.u… espero que se ponga más interesante de ahora en adelante…

Y ahora… es momento de… RR!

Respondo Reviews! :D

**Yamile **(yami-chan!): =O espero que estes bien! Que horrible que te haya dado varicela! Pero mejor ahora que eres joven a cuando seas mas grande (o si no es mucho mas complicado! :O) y si es importante! xD asi que escribe no mas y yo leere feliz :D sobre la historia… bueno si, a Misty le toco un pasado muy difícil pero era necesario… sabras el por que luego! (mua ha ha ?) y Ash empieza a preocuparse por ella :D solo nos queda ser pacientes…. Nos vemos! Y feliz navidad y año nuevo super atrasadooo! :D

**L' Fleur Noir **(Sumi-chan!): no sabes lo feliz que me puse al ver tu comentario, escribes un review y subes mi autoestima como 3 puntos! T.T de verdad muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Quede sorprendida por todo en especial por lo detallista que eres para notar los detalles que yo escribo en la historia! Este capi tal vez no sea muy de tu estilo, pero te aseguro que se acercan escenas que te encantaran! (o eso espero xD). Cuidate mucho y nos leemos por los rincones de face… intentare iniciar el prox capi de la otra historia, ok? :D bye!

**loki:** hey! Gracias :D bueno leí tu comentario cuando ya estaba haciendo otro capi (no este, es que voy adelantada como por dos capis mas) y sorprendentemente justo en este capitulo había una escena AAML :D muy pequeña pero la hay… ojala te haya gustado u.u Nos vemos!

**Kasuuu Mist: **hola! Jajaja pasó algo similar que con el otro(a) lector(a)… estaba también haciendo otro capi cuando leí este review y asombrosamente (en serio! xD) el capitulo que seguía también era mas largo… y había escena AAML XD Como info de utilidad (?) pública, actualize una de las historias hace …emm… dos o tres meses (wow! Que lenta soy u.u) para que te pases por ellos… =) gracias por tucomentario, nos leemos! :D

**Andy Elric**(Andy-chan?): hola! ¿quién sera el enamorado secreto de Misty? ¿será Ash o Richie? mua ha ha que mala soy! xD pues es una duda que se resolverá en uns cuantos capis mas! Gracias por tener mi historia dentro de tus favoritas! Yo también tengo la tuya (el de los drabbles de la a a la z) y me encanta! :D sigue asi! Eres un ejemplo de escritora AAML! :D nos vemos!

Bueno… creo que no falta nada mas…

Me ire a estudiar u.u (desgraciada vida universitaria xD)

Se cuidan!

I'll see you soon!

Kasumi_21


	7. ¡En búsqueda del siguiente!

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, si lo fuera Ash ya hubiera crecido y Misty viajaría con él (Por favor! Ash ya ha viajado por cuatro regiones distintas y aún tiene la misma altura?).

**Sinopsis: **Ash, entrenador del fuego, ha sido testigo de la desaparición de May, su novia y princesa del Reino Pallet. Para encontrarla, ha iniciado su viaje junto a Misty y Richie, en busca de los legendarios entrenadores Pokémon. ¿qué interesantes aventuras les espera en su viaje? ¿será Ash capaz de salvar a la princesa de Pallet?

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

_**Light's Travel**_

_By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Capítulo VII: ¡En búsqueda del siguiente!**

Ya había anochecido. A pesar del escaso espacio que poseía para observar los alrededores, que además estaba fuera de su alcance y cubierto por barrotes, la castaña podía asegurar que el cielo se había vuelto opaco y que con ello había pasado un día más desde el accidente. Un día más lejos de sus padres, de sus amigos, de su novio…

– Ash – susurró con voz queda, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas y la escondía tras sus brazos cruzados. El sonido de su voz se propagó con un melancólico eco, a pesar del insignificante volumen que poseía, chocando con las cuatro paredes de piedra que componían su prisión.

De improvisto, y matando la absoluta oscuridad que otorgaba una noche sin luna, la rejilla de la puerta dejó entrar un pequeño haz de luz. Éste, luego de unos minutos, fue cambiado por una pequeña bandeja de greda. Sobre ella se encontraba un poco de pan, un vaso de agua y la cena de aquel día.

La figura femenina se irguió con algo de dificultad, y cuando logró estar de pie correctamente, inicio su camino hacia lo que sería su comida en esa noche. El único sonido que acompañó su travesía fue el roce de la seda rosa sobre el suelo de cemento, proveniente del maltratado vestido que llevaba. El mismo utilizado en su cumpleaños.

Al llegar junto a la puerta, se hincó suavemente transformando su traje en un pequeño repollo y se inclinó hacia la sopa de turbio color que sería su alimento. Con dedos temblorosos, tomo la cucharilla de tono platinado y la dirigió hacia el líquido. Justo en el instante que se provoco el chapoteo por el contacto de ambos elementos, un sonido similar triplicó el efecto y un par de gotas generaron algunas ondas en el calmo fluido. May se apresuró a buscar el motivo de ellas, elevando su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo de su prisión; cuando improvisadamente sus mejillas fueron humedecidas por agua tibia. Los ojos azules de la muchacha, que ahora poseían un tono celeste, se abrieron inmediatamente al encontrar la razón: ella estaba llorando.

La mano ocupada con el utensilio viajó velozmente hasta su boca, intentando callar el gemido lastimero que nació de sus labios. Su mirada volvió a bajar para esconderse tras mechones cafés y su mano desocupada se apoyó en una de las paredes cercanas, para evitar que la dueña cayera sobre la bandeja. En ese mismo lugar, donde las estremecidas falanges intentaban inútilmente destruir el cemento que evitaban su huída, se dibujaban algunas líneas ordenadas en grupos de cinco. En ese instante señalaban un número en especial: trece.

De alguna manera, en ese momento de soledad y sufrimiento, su inconsciente alcanzó su boca y expresó lo que intensamente sentía. Las palabras se escaparon libres de sus belfos cual desesperada plegaria.

- Ash, ¡sálvame! –

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

- ¡llevamos tres días viajando desde Celeste y aún no encontramos nada! – exclamó enojada una voz masculina, recibiendo de inmediatamente como respuesta un bufido molesto. La melodía de éste daba a entender que se trataba de una chica.

Temprano por la mañana. Las doradas luces solares indicaban que estaba empezando el día y, el verdoso paisaje circulante, que ya estaban varios kilómetros lejos del Reino del Desierto.

Ash se hallaba en ese instante sobre una inmensa roca, comiendo una rojiza manzana como desayuno y con sus cejas fruncidas profundamente. A su lado, ambos Pokémon comiendo la suya propia. Frente a sus ojos almendrados, se presentaba el camino que debían seguir los viajeros, el mismo que ahora se dividía en dos.

- ¿estás bien Rich? – escuchó que preguntaba con suavidad la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba al entrenador eléctrico que estaba justo en la separación. Ante la frase, el moreno pudo sentir como su malestar aumentaba con ello.

- ¡¿por qué no lo haces tú? – gruñó enrabiado mientras apretaba los dientes y empuñaba las manos. La manzana que antes probaba se volvió rápidamente ceniza por el fuego que se propagó en ella. – ¡toma esa maldita gota e indícanos por donde debemos seguir! – Misty, que estaba junto al ojiazul mostrándole algo relacionado al pendiente, ni siquiera se dio la molestia de voltear a verle. El enfado del pelinegro se incrementaba – ¡MISTY! –

- ya te lo dije – contestó finalmente con tranquilidad, a la vez que cogía una de las manos de Richie y lo guiaba en una acción. Estaba tan absorta en ello que no notó el suave color carmín en las mejillas de su amigo. – necesitamos que alguien más conozca el funcionamiento del pendiente, para que en caso de que yo no me encuentre, alguien más pueda guiarte –

- sería mejor que me lo enseñaras a mi – comentó enojado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alejaba su mirada de la pareja, ésta vez, la pelirroja se volteó a verlo con sus ojos aguamarinas escépticos.

- ¡deja de comportarte como un crío! ¡Si no te acuerdas, anteayer intenté enseñarte pero fuiste tan impaciente que no te guiaste por el mapa y terminaste perdiéndonos! – Ash omitió el comentario, se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza hacia el costado. Para su malestar no había forma de refutar aquel hecho.

- es porque eres una mala profesora – susurró enfadado, mientras se dibujaba un mohín en su rostro. A pesar de la amplitud del sonido, la pelinaranja escuchó claramente el comentario y rápidamente una vena empezó a latir en su frente.

- como dije… - inició con suavidad, para luego con un ágil movimiento dirigirse al muchacho y tomar con sus dedos las morenas mejillas – ¡ESTUVE UNA HORA ENTERA ENSEÑÁNDOTE A ACTIVARLO! – vociferó enojada mientras jalaba sin remordimiento la cara del chico - ¡TÚ ERES EL IDIOTA! –

- ¡GAH! ¡ESO DUELE! – gritó de vuelta, a la vez que para su suerte se había librado del ataque de la pelirroja, bastante efectivo por cierto. – ¡MALDITA! –

- ¡TÚ IMBÉCIL QUE NO SABES RECITAR NI HECHIZOS BÁSICOS! –

- ¡POR LO MENOS SE COCINAR! ¡SOY MÁS ÚTIL QUE TÚ! –

- ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring –

- ¡OH, CIERTO! ¡OLVIDABA QUE PERDERNOS FUERA DE AYUDA! –

- Llamada. Llamada – Richie, que antes observaba incómodo la discusión de los muchachos, dirigió su atención a un extraño sonido.

- ¡ENTRE MORIR INTOXICADO Y ESO, NO ES UNA RESPUESTA TAN DIFÍCIL! –

- ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring –

- ¡COCINAR ES UNA HABILIDAD QUE PUEDO DESARROLLAR, PERO TÚ NO PUEDES DESARROLLAR TU CEREBRO! –

- llamada, llamada –

- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE? –

- ¡CHICOS! –

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron al unísono mientras se volteaban hacia el castaño que, demasiado interesado en el objeto que producía la música, ni siquiera se vio afectado. Se limitó a levantar su mano derecha, de la cual colgaba el hermoso collar otorgado por el mago Oak. Éste parpadeaba constantemente, repitiendo a cada instante la canción. Rápidamente ambos jóvenes se acercaron al ojiazul y rodearon la pieza. Misty tomó el aderezo principal con la punta de sus dedos.

- ¿sabes que le pasa Mist? – inquirió el Ash con suavidad, olvidando instantáneamente la disputa anterior. La pelirroja se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras se unían a su escrutinio Pikachu y Sparky, ambos apoyados en la cabeza de sus respectivos entrenadores.

- ¿a que se referirá con llamada? – inquirió interesado el entrenador eléctrico, ganándose una mirada castaña aprensiva por la estupidez de su pregunta. – ¡¿qué? – exclamó irritado mientras observaba a Ash. Pero antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar, su pokémon se movió raudamente hacia las manos de la ojiverde. Los tres entrenadores vigilaron con sorpresa como la pequeña pata amarilla tocaba la gota y ésta, de improvisto, se quedaba quieta. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio y aún observaban el objeto con desconfianza, ¿qué había sido eso?

- a… ALÓÓÓÓÓÓ? –

- ¡KYAAAAHHH! – gritaron asustados mientras se alejaban del pendiente y caían pesadamente en el césped. La pelinaranja había tirado la pieza en el mismo hecho.

- ¡¿p-por qué está hablando? – exclamó perturbado el entrenador de fuego, expresando en palabras lo que sus compañeros pensaban.

- ¡ALÓÓ! ¡¿MISTY? –

- ¡hey! Sabe tu nombre – exclamó el ojiazul, mirando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Pero ésta pareció no escucharlo, había descubierto algo. Se apresuró a contestar, mientras cogía el colgante.

- ¡pa- padrino! – exclamó con una hermosa sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza con un suave movimiento.

- ¿el viejo Oak? – se preguntó a sí mismo Ash, terminando inconsciente en el piso por una patada cortesía de la pelirroja. Richie, al observar el estado de su compañero, prefirió guardar silencio pacientemente. Además no conocía mucho sobre el padrino de su amiga.

- ¡querida Misty! ¿estás bien? ¿No necesitas nada? ¿Qué tal el viaje? –

- ¡Estamos bien! – contestó con alegría la muchacha, algo sonrojada por la preocupación de su padrino tangible en la voz. Podía sentir la invalorable calidez en su pecho, la calidez que sólo podía otorgar un padre. – ¡hemos pasado por el Reino Celeste como me recomendó y le tengo buenas noticias! –

El ojiazul observó la figura de la pelinaranja por el rabillo del ojo, siguiendo sus pasos que ahora se acercaban a un árbol y ella se sentaba en su sombra.

- entonces… ¿lo obtuviste? -

- así es – respondió con orgullo, mientras cerraba sus ojos como niña pequeña. – conseguí un poco de la tumba de mi madre – explicó a la vez que llevaba su mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y extraía de él un pequeño tubo transparente. Lo llevó a la altura de sus ojos y observó con emoción como el cristalino líquido se movía dentro de él. Era agua. – y además hemos conseguido un nuevo compañero de viaje – ésta vez sus ojos verdeazulados descansaron cómodamente en la figura del muchacho castaño, que escondió su propia mirada al notar la acción de la chica.

- ¡¿un compañero? ¿Pero no es muy peligroso para él o para ella? –

- no, porque es el entrenador eléctrico –

- ¡vaya! son muy buenas noticias – escuchó claramente como su protector se alegraba, acompañando su voz senil con una suave risa – eso acorta un viaje entero –

- ¡sí! ¡ah! Sobre eso…padrino – inició la muchacha con suavidad, el mago se limitó a escuchar – ¿cómo puedo enviarle el poder de los entrenadores? –

- ¡no te preocupes por ello! – indicó mientras una cegadora luz envolvía la pequeña gota aguamarina. Los rayos que emanaban eran tan brillantes que hasta opacaban los del Sol.

- ¡¿Misty? – llamó Richie mientras se acercaba, alertado por el extraño suceso. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos cuando los haz se encontraban cerca, tratando de proteger sus ojos – ¿qué sucede? – la muchacha no respondió. Estaba absolutamente concentrada en el hermoso hechizo mágico que se propagaba frente a sus ojos. Éstos habían adquirido un exquisito tono esmeralda, mientras su cabello flameaba intensamente con la energía emitida y su clara piel adquiría distintos colores como si fuera de verdadero ópalo. La muchacha seguramente era la única persona en la Tierra capaz de soportar ese exceso de radiación sin efectos adversos, no por nada era la entrenadora de la luz.

De pronto, tan rápidamente como había empezado, el acontecimiento acabó y dejó a la vista un pequeño cilindro de vidrio, con una de sus caras abiertas. Esta unido al aderezo principal a través de una pequeña cadena de plata.

- deposítalo ahí – indicó la voz senil, mientras Misty tomaba con cuidado el recipiente con agua y lo abría, dejando que su contenido fluyera por el nuevo contenedor. – también me gustaría hablar con Ash – continuó su conversación Oak, mientras el pendiente volvía a brillar intensamente y finalmente desaparecía todo accesorio. La pelirroja, algo inquieta por el pedido de su padrino, observó al inconsciente cuerpo del moreno. Agradeció mentalmente que el hombre no pudiera observarlos.

- lo siento padrino pero él no puede atenderlo ahora – explicó con una risueña voz intentando sonar normal – pero dígame lo que necesita y yo se lo diré –

Afonía.

- está bien –

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Las luces se colaron lentamente por entre sus párpados. Ash suavemente abrió sus ojos castaños, mientras se estiraba pesadamente y sentía como sus músculos adormecidos volvían a funcionar. Un punzante dolor en la espalda le recordó el por qué de su estado y de inmediato sus pensamientos se dirigieron a alguien en particular… - esa endemoniada pelirroja – pensó.

- ¿Ash? – y como si su mente tuviera poderes, de pronto la muchacha se encontraba a su lado y su sombra interrumpiendo los rayos del sol. El chico estaba tan enojado que ni se molestó en percatar el tono amable que la pelinaranja utilizaba.

- ¿qué? – preguntó a regañadientes, mientras elevaba su mirada castaña y buscaba la figura de la mujer. Al hacerlo un hecho en particular llamó prontamente su atención – ¡¿ya es mediodía? -

- sí, te quedaste dormido unas tres horas –

- vaya… - susurró mientras alborotaba su cabello, algo estresado por perder tantas horas de viaje. De improvistos, sus pupilas se contrajeron rápidamente al recordar algo de importancia – ¡¿y qué pasó? ¡¿Qué dijo tu padrino? –

- vamos a otro lugar para que te laves la cara – respondió sin mucha congruencia con las palabras. Cuando Ash iba a reprocharle aquello, prosiguió – te lo contaré en el camino – el chico, un poco sorprendido, asintió; y se levanto para seguir a la pelirroja. Observando por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Richie cocinaba el almuerzo junto a los dos pokémon.

Se desviaron del camino para seguir por la senda rodeada de árboles, hasta llegar a un pequeño lago. En esos instantes los rayos del mediodía llegaban directamente a su superficie, otorgando un hermoso espectáculo a los viajeros.

En la orilla, Ash pudo sentir con claridad la humedad del agua en su cara y manos, refrescando exquisitamente cada partícula de su piel. Agradeció internamente el efecto en ese perfecto día de otoño.

- aquí, ten – indicó la pelirroja mientras le ofrecía una blanca toalla. El pelinegro, sorprendido por la amabilidad y por no recordar cuando había traído el objeto, se limitó a tomarlo y asentir en silencio.

- gracias – dijo a la vez que se secaba. Por su parte, la pelinaranja se sentó a su lado y llevó sus rodillas al pecho.

- mi padrino hechizó el colgante con magia comunicativa – inició mientras sus ojos verdeazulados se perdían en las calmas ondas de agua. Los ojos almendrados se enfocaron en su rostro, interesados por el tema que estaba explicando – le permite comunicarse con nosotros y también transportar cosas de pequeño tamaño -

- ¿de pequeño tamaño? ¿Algo como qué? –

- elementos creados por los entrenadores - una sonrisa creció lentamente en el moreno.

- ¡eso es genial! Nos ahorrará mucho tiempo – la chica se volteó a verle y le dedico una pequeña mueca que logró asombrarlo. Ella le sonreía.

- ya le hemos enviado el poder de Richie y además… - de repente la felicidad en su cara empezó a desaparecer.

- ¿qué cosa? – inquirió el morocho cuando el silencio se había prolongado más de lo que quería. Misty suspiró con suavidad.

- supongo que Rich ya te ha contado parte de mi pasado, que mi madre era una entrenadora – le miró en busca de aceptación, él asintió. – pues bien, no sé si antes lo has escuchado pero… hay un rango de 20 años para que el poder del entrenador renazca en esta tierra. Mientras eso no suceda, la magia aún permanece en la persona y aún tiene efectividad. Por eso me dirigí al castillo de mi ciudad, para extraer una muestra de agua del sepulcro de mi madre –

- ¿eh? – exclamó mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia el lado. Misty debió sospecharlo, él no era muy rápido.

- en resumen, si el agua que le envié a mi padrino aún posee magia tendríamos ya cuatro poderes. Pero si no es el caso significa que deberemos buscar a la nueva entrenadora de agua – finalizó con un tono levemente desalentado. Ash no entendía el por qué.

- ¿cuál es el problema? Sólo debemos guiarnos por el mapa, ¿no es así? -

- no es tan sencillo, si ya no hay rastro de poder no significa que lo perdió el mismo día que murió. Pudo pasar hace 10 años, hace 1 año o un día antes de llegar a Celeste. Significa que el entrenador podría ser hasta un bebé y entenderás que no tendrá la formación necesaria para ayudarnos. Además de no ser reconocido por la círculo de los dragones –

- ¿círculo de los dragones? – cuestionó intrigado mientras la miraba en busca de respuestas. Por su parte Misty lo observó con un rostro lleno de espanto y asombro que logró intimidarlo – ¡¿qué? –

- ¡¿NO SABES QUÉ ES EL CÍRCULO DE LOS DRAGONES? ¡¿ES UNA BROMA? – escupió con furia y con un tono de voz que delataba dolor, como si la hubiera herido. Por momento Ash llevó rápidamente sus manos a ambos oídos, intentando inútilmente detener el sonido agudo que llegó a ellos.

- ¡HEY! ¡¿ES NECESARIO QUE GRITES? –

- ¡SÍ! ¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE PERSONA NACE EN ESTE MUNDO Y NO CONOCE A ESA ORGANIZACIÓN? –

- ¡PUES EXPLÍCAME ENTONCES! ¡Y no me grites! – reclamó aun con sus manos a los costados de su cabeza que, luego y lentamente, empezó a bajar por el silencio de la pelirroja. Ésta intentaba controlar su respiración, que se había acelerado al enterarse, mientras una mano en la frente escondía sus ojos. Una ceja azabache se elevó suavemente al notar la reacción, a veces podía ser muy exagerada.

- el legendario círculo de dragones… el círculo de magos más importantes a nivel mundial, quienes se encargan de velar a todos los hechiceros, sea para culparlos por sus faltas o para defenderlos en situaciones injustas. Y por lo mismo, obtienen todos los datos de las personas que poseen poderes, pero sólo si los han desarrollado –

- ¡wow! Deben ser personas muy importantes y fuertes – los ojos aguamarina lo miraron escépticos.

- ¡Claro que lo son! ¡¿Todos los días hay noticias sobre ellos y tú no los conoces? Aún me cuesta creerlo –

- pero ahora ya lo sé, deja de molestarte por eso – exclamó con su ceño fruncido y un poco fastidiado. – pero sobre lo anterior… ¿eso significaría que es posible que no sepan nada del entrenador de agua? –

- exacto y sería un gran problema ya que el mapa del colgante se guía por los datos que mi padrino obtiene en el círculo de los dragones –

- ¡¿Oak pertenece a eso? –

- ¡obvio! Es uno de los magos más poderosos de Kanto y de todo el mundo –

- vaya… - susurró con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido por conocer a una persona tan fuerte y admirable. De pronto se encontró a sí mismo queriendo ser como él y pertenecer a ese clan "legendario", aunque una nueva pregunta lo desvió de sus pensamientos. – pero algo aquí no concuerda… ¿cómo es que el Reino de Celeste se conservaba igual, con prados y árboles verdes, si no tenían entrenador por 20 años? –

- te he dicho que es el plazo máximo para que renazca un entrenador, no significa que en todos los casos dure ese periodo. Y, además, en nuestro reino se le pide al entrenador que realice un hechizo para que llueva luego de su muerte cuando cumple 30 años. En el caso de mi madre, ella no alcanzó, ya que murió más joven – lo último lo dijo con un susurro y algo de melancolía en su voz. Ash se regañó a sí mismo por obligarla a recordar tan dolorosos recuerdos.

- y-yo… lo sien- -

- ¡ah! Otra cosa – exclamó un poco más enérgica, al parecer intentando evitar las siempre incómodas disculpas – mi padrino también me comentó sobre la investigación que está realizando, sobre el cambio en la forma de la espada –

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! ¡A Richie le sucede lo mismo! – exclamó de pronto, recordando la primera "conversación" que había tenido con el castaño – ¿pero no me habías dicho que nacía con el entrenador? -

- sí, pero olvide mencionarte algo. En mi caso eso no sucedió, no nací con un arma –

- ¡pero eres una entrenadora! –

- lo sé. Hemos estado investigando la razón, pero mi padrino no ha encontrado información ni yo en el cuaderno de Denisse. Además… no estoy segura si a los otros entrenadores les sucede lo mismo –

- pero… tú dijiste… -

- toda la información que se obtiene sobre nosotros se basa en leyendas, Ash. No son hechos concretos ni seguros -

- eso es cierto… pero ¿y Dawn? ¡¿A tu prima le pasa eso? –

- no lo sé – indicó indiferente.

- ¿no lo sabes? –

- no, no lo sé –

- entonces, ¿no lo sabes? –

- ¡para con eso! – exclamó molesta mientras llevaba su puño a la cabeza azabache generando un pequeña inflamación en ella. Para suerte del pelinegro, tal vez por utilizar poca fuerza o porque el moreno se estaba acostumbrando, no logró noquearlo. – ¡no lo sé, porque no suelo hablar con ella porque no tenemos una buena relación! ¡Ella es la sobrina de Leah, maldición! -

- pero conocías su hechizo, él que hizo aparecer a los zombies – recordó el día en que se había encontrado con Dawn por segunda vez.

- es uno de los hechizos más conocidos del entrenador normal, ¡todos lo conocen! El llamado _illusions de l'homme _que permite crearilusiones de personas capaces de atacar en la realidad –

- yo no lo conocía -

- por qué no me extraña – susurró con sarcasmo, que el moreno omitió olímpicamente.

- pero…. Ella es la única pista que tenemos, sobre quién atacó a May –

- tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer mucho. Al fin y al cabo, el mapa nos muestran donde están pero no quiénes son. – explicó con un suspiro cansado al finalizar. Luego llevó su atención al hermoso pendiente que colgaba en su cuello por una cadena dorada – ojala sea la siguiente – se produjo un nostálgico silencio entre los jóvenes.

- lo siento – susurró de pronto. Misty se volteó a observarlo y, a pesar que el muchacho no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada, parecía acongojado.

- ¿por qué? –

- debiste ir a Celeste, enfrentarte a Leah y exponerte al peligro sólo por mí… - de repente un golpe agudo en la frente lo sacó de su ensoñación, descubriendo que el culpable era el dedo índice de la pelirroja, que ahora estaba arrodillada en frente de él.

- ¡hey! Baja de tu nube niñito, no lo hago por ti sino por tu novia – le señaló con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Ash sobaba su frente. Después le dedicó una sonrisa, bastante linda por cierto – además Leah no es tan peligrosa, he pasado por situaciones similares en muchas ocasiones –

- ¡pero si no hubiéramos aparecido, Richie y yo, podrías haber muerto! –

- exageras… pero no te preocupes, Rich casi siempre me ha salvado – lo último no le agradó mucho, pero prefirió omitir comentario – de igual forma, gracias por preocuparte por mí… señor entrenador -

- b-bueno… será mejor que nos devolvamos – dijo mientras bajaba su mirada, se levantaba y limpiaba el pasto de sus pantalones. No quería mostrar ni reconocer que se había sonrojado. Por su parte, la pelirroja copió sus acciones e iniciaron su camino hacia su improvisado campamento.

- ¡hey! ¿Ash? – lo llamó la pelinaranja, nuevamente con un tono suave y amistoso. Él la observó con cautela, 13 días viajando con ella era suficiente para no confiar en esa extraña pero adorable actitud. – cuéntame, ¿le regalaste algo a May para su cumpleaños? – los ojos canela brillaron con asombro. Esperaba cualquier pregunta menos alguna relacionada con su novia.

- ¿por qué quieres saber? –

- sólo curiosidad… además quiero saber qué tipo de persona salvaré… – comentó con una sonrisa que rápidamente se le contagió al moreno. En verdad Misty podía ser tierna cuando quería. – ¡y qué tipo de persona pudo fijarse en ti! – y ante la frase cualquier pensamiento positivo se borró en su cabeza.

- ¡hey! Eso duele –

- ¡oh vamos! Fue una broma – exclamó con una melodiosa risa que pareció envolver todo el bosque y le daba un nuevo aire, como si de pronto hubiera aumentado su vitalidad y belleza.

Y Ash, al igual que la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, se dejó encantar por aquel cántico celestial y se encontró a sí mismo con un ánimo que hace muchos días no tenía. Simplemente estaba feliz.

- ¡pues le regale un prendedor en forma de flor! Estaba muy contenta cuando lo recibió –

- ¿en serio? –

Y se fueron conversando alegremente, preparando sus corazones para las nuevas experiencias que debían enfrentar.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

- ¿es aquí? -

- sí, estoy segura – respondió con una bella sonrisa mientras observaba frente a sí la ciudad que se revelaba bajo la verde colina donde se encontraban – ¡bienvenidos a la ciudad Azulona! –

- ¡chaaa! – la exclamación emocionada de Pikachu concordaba completamente con la imagen que se dibuja ante sí.

Ciudad Azulona era una hermosa ciudad junto a un río. Las estructuras que la componían daban cuenta de una exitosa ciudad en la época medieval y punto de encuentro principal para los nobles caballeros. En la cima más alta se observaba un magnífico castillo renacentista, que contrastaba notablemente con el resto de los edificios. A pesar de todo lo anterior, la urbe parecía más pequeña que todos los lugares visitados antes.

- vaya, es muy hermosa – señaló Richie con una expresión asombrada y llena de admiración, sus ojos zafiros brillando intensamente por los pensamientos de su dueño.

- ¿éste también es un Reino? – inquirió Ash mientras se inclinaba hacia la pelirroja que tenía a su derecha. Ésta negó con la cabeza, concentrada en la guía turística que tenía en las manos y moviendo al Pokemon que tenía sobre su cabello en el proceso. La risa de Sparky demostró que parecía divertirse.

- es parte de otro Reino, el Reino de Carmín –

- tal vez por eso es tan pequeño – postuló el ojiazul a su lado, aún con una alegre mueca en su rostro.

- ¡Bien! ¡bajemos de una vez! – exclamó el moreno mientras empuñaba sus manos a ambos costados y su mirada se volvía segura. La sonrisa ladina que acompañó su acción fue celebrada por Pikachu, quien se encontraba en su hombro – ¡hemos viajado seis días desde Celeste y no puedo esperar para encontrarme con el siguiente entrenador! ¡Vamos Pikachu! –

- ¡cha! – y ambos iniciaron una alocada carrera por la cuesta del cerro, esquivando uno que otro matorral de pasto.

- ¡hey ASH! ¡ESPERA! – gritó la pelirroja sin recibir atención ni respuesta. Su entrecejo se contrajo profundamente, empezaba a enfadarse – Light ball… - susurró suavemente y con un gélido tono de voz, mientras en su mano se creaban perfectos balones de luz que Ash hubiera reconocido como las "luciérnagas". Estiró sus dedos, dejando que escaparan de sus manos y se movieran ágilmente hacia el entrenador. En menos de un segundo estaban a su altura – ¡and… EXPLOSION! – y ante la indicación, las diminutas e inofensivas creaciones brillaron intensamente, aturdiendo a cualquier ser viviente cercano. No ajeno a ello, Ash terminó "ciego" por el efecto, consiguiendo que tropezara y cayera rodando por el camino. Para su fortuna o desgracia, terminó golpeándose en la espalda con el tronco de un árbol, que detuvo abruptamente su travesía.

- ¡QUE TE PASA! – gritó a todo pulmón, sintiendo como la furia se distribuía por todas sus venas y todo su cuerpo.

- ¡ES TU Culpa por no escucharme! - inició la pelirroja mientras principiaba una carrera hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

Por su parte Richie suspiró cansadamente, observando como Misty se acercaba al trigueño e iniciaba la ya, tan conocida, pelea del día. Y a pesar que no le molestaba, ya que prefería mil veces que ellos tuvieran una mala relación a una buena, tener que estar en el medio de ambos no era algo muy cómodo.

De improvisto, un ruido suave proveniente de uno de los matorrales atrajo su atención. Se quedó analizando el pastizal pacientemente, interesado más en el animal que debía estar escondido que la disputa que más abajo se realizaba, cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente. Los ojos azulados se contrajeron rápidamente ante un hecho, llenos de asombro como desconcierto. ¿Era cierto lo que había observado?, ¡¿realmente parte de la planta se había movido?

- ¡Auch! – la voz quejumbrosa de Misty gano su atención de inmediato. Encontró su figura dándole la espalda, arrodillada frente a Ash, que había perdido su expresión molesta por una preocupada. En seguida corrió en su ayuda.

- ¿estás bien? – inquirió al llegar a su lado, cogiendo la mano de la pelirroja en el proceso. Observó que había un corte en la palma del pulgar, que abarcaba la mitad de éste. – ¿cómo sucedió? –

- se cortó con las hojas de la guía – explicó el pelinegro mientras señalaba el libro, en la orilla se advertían rastros de sangre. Por su parte, el castaño se dirigió rápidamente a su mochila en busca de alcohol y otros implementos.

- ¿duele mucho? – inquirió con suavidad y algo de curiosidad una delicada voz, los viajeros enfocaron sus miradas de inmediato en el origen del sonido. Se encontraron con una hermosa muchacha de unos 13 años. Tenía el cabello corto, de un tono azulado, que llegaba hasta sus hombros y un flequillo que cubría completamente su frente. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de color chocolate, que contrastaban con su blanca piel de marfil. Vestida con un hermoso vestido medieval, de tono verdoso y bordados plateados, podía confundirse perfectamente con una muñequita de porcelana.

Ante el asombro de los jóvenes, por su abrupta aparición, la niña se limitó a sonreír. Se inclinó hacia Misty mientras llevaba una mano hacia un bolso plateado que portaba, para extraer de él una pequeña bendita. La abrió rápidamente y la puso sobre la herida de la pelirroja, todo acompañado por un cómodo silencio.

- g-gracias… - la pelinaranja sentía que se estaba sonrojando, algo que paso desapercibido por la peliazul.

- de nada – respondió con una sonrisa, mientras erguía su figura con elegancia y limpiaba el ruedo de su vestido. Luego se despidió con una pequeña inclinación y se dirigió hacia la ciudad, por el mismo camino que Ash intentaba realizar.

Llenos de sorpresa, los ojos verde esmeralda descansaron cómodamente en la figura de la niña, sintiendo la calidez en su pecho por la amable acción. Le hubiera encantado tener una hermana como aquella niña.

- así que… ¿eres una pedófila? – a pesar de la pregunta, eso había sonado más como una afirmación. Misty se volteó hacia Ash aún sonrojada, siendo acogida por unos intensos ojos almendrados que la observaban con burla. Como odiaba esa expresión.

- ¡CÁLLATE! –

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

La oscuridad en la sala era tan profunda que ni siquiera se podía vislumbrar el tamaño de ésta. El único elemento que resaltaba era una enorme pantalla y los cientos de artefactos computacionales que la unían al piso cerámico. En esos momentos estaba encendida, mostrando en ella un perfecto mapa de la región más importante del mundo: Kanto.

Frente a la imagen, descansando cómodamente en un sillón de cuero negro, se encontraba la figura de un muchacho. Era joven, aparentaba unos 20 años y llevaba un fino smoking de color negro, con una corbata del mismo tono y una camisa blanca. En su mano derecha reposaba una copa de vino tinto, con la mitad del contendido, que de vez en cuanto mecía lentamente. Por la tinieblas que lo rodeaban no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar su rostro, sólo se notaba una sonrisa arrogante y segura.

- ¡mi señor! – llamó suavemente una voz femenina tras él, mas no se molestó en voltear. Lentamente, como si cada partícula de su cuerpo se hubiera reunido en milésimas de segundos, apareció la figura de una hermosa peliazul que apresuró en arrodillarse junto al posa brazos izquierdo. La mano del hombre se movió suavemente hasta su cabellera, para luego acariciarlo con delicadeza y recibir pequeños gemidos mujeriles en gratitud.

- mi querida Dawn, ¿qué tal tu misión? – su voz nació cual dulce susurro de un amante, pero con la cautivante fuerza masculina. La muchacha sintió como su corazón se contraía de felicidad al sentir su nombre en esos labios.

- muy bien mi señor, he conseguido lo que me ha pedido – llevó su mano a una pequeña falda en busca de los bolsillos. Extrajo de él un tubito de vidrio que contenía agua.

- ¿te ha costado conseguirlo? –

- no, recibí ayuda de mi tía apenas le comenté mi misión – el joven tomó rápidamente el preciado objeto mientras llevaba la copa a su boca y bebía paulatinamente el elixir que contenía. La mueca arrogante aumentando con cada sorbo que ingería.

- buen trabajo Dawn, te puedes retirar –

- ah… pero... ¿Mi señor? –

- ¡RETÍRATE AHORA! –

La chica calló inmediatamente, más desilusionada que temerosa, y con una inclinación se retiró rápidamente de la sala. Por su parte, el hombre se levantó de su asiento elegantemente y se dirigió hacia la computadora de la sala. El reflejo logró revelar su rostro masculino y sus ojos y cabello de chocolate. Dirigió sus orbes avellanas al elemento, depositándolo en un pequeño orificio.

- veamos entrenadora… ¿tu magia continúa aquí o tendré que salir a cazarte? -

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

- ¡wow! ¡Es más impresionante si la ves de cerca! – comentó Richie mientras observaban las calles de Azulona, su piso de firme piedra y terracota contrastando gratamente con los postes del alumbrado y los semáforos.

- ¡tienes razón! – comentó la pelirroja a su lado, encantada con los arcos de piedra que se dibujaban en los callejones. Pikachu y Sparky, acomodados en sus brazos y vestidos de perritos para no ser "reconocidos", estaban igual de emocionados. – ¡nunca pensé que existiría una ciudad tan hermosa! -

- ¡quieren concentrarse! ¡Estamos aquí para una batalla, no de vacaciones! – el rugido molesto del moreno pasó desapercibido por los entrenadores, aumentando su irritación. Con un bufido enojado cambió de dirección para buscar al siguiente contrincante, no le importaba si tenía que ir sólo.

- ¡¿Pika pi? – llamó preocupado su compañero, mientras saltaba ágilmente de los brazos de Misty y corría hasta su amo. El entrenador eléctrico y el de la luz siguieron su recorrido.

- ¿a dónde vas Ash? – inquirió el castaño, sus orbes lapislázuli entrecerrados.

- ¡a retar al entrenador! ¿No lo ves? –

- pero vas en la dirección contraria – señaló la pelirroja para luego voltear su mirada aguamarina hacia el antiguo camino. Señaló con su mano derecha un castillo en la colina más alta, el mismo que los sorprendió la primera vez que vieron la ciudad. – es por ahí -

- ¡¿cómo estás tan segura? –

- le preguntamos a las personas de la ciudad –

- un entrenador en una ciudad tan pequeña no puede pasar desapercibido - señaló la pelinaranja encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡p-pues apurémonos! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo! – indicó nervioso y sonrojado por la situación cuando reinició el camino.

- ¡POR AHÍ NO ES! – gritó la pelirroja observando cómo su idiota compañero se dirigía a otra dirección, se golpeó en la frente. No entendía como se podía perder si acababa de indicarle la ruta.

Luego de unas horas caminando por fin habían llegado a la cima. Misty traía a Ash de una oreja asegurándose para que no se perdiera de nuevo y el moreno venía con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor.

- pues aquí estamos, el hogar del entrenador de las plantas – señaló Richie con una sonrisa torcida que a Ash le parecía más bien fingida. Olvidó la curiosidad que le provocó aquel asunto cuando contempló de cerca el hermoso edificio, aunque aquel descriptivo no le hacía justicia.

Estaban frente a un sublime prado verdoso que se anteponía al castillo, rodeado de multicolores flores y frondosos árboles. Por el frente, el castillo estaba compuesto por cuatro torres cilíndricas que se unían a través de columnas rectangulares, formando cuatro pisos. La continuación hacia el cielo terminaba en torres más pequeñas. Eran tantas que Ash ni siquiera alcanzaba a contarlas. Las ventanas que poseía medían más de dos metros de altura y al ser numerosas seguramente conseguían alumbrar gloriosamente el interior. Sus detalles en dorado se unían en perfecta armonía con el tono bisque de las paredes, la techumbre era negra azulada y todas sus terminaciones finalizaban de forma cónica. Junto a su reflejo en lago que poseía a un costado, aquello era un espectáculo digno de ver y de recordar.

- ¡¿por qué todos los entrenadores tienen que ser ricos? – Ash parecía molesto. Sus camaradas lo observaron con asombro.

- ¿es lo único que puedes decir? – preguntó la pelinaranja algo indignada, semejante paisaje se dibujaba frente sus ojos y él salía con algo así. El muchacho simplemente la omitió.

- ¡¿primero Misty, después Dawn y ahora esto? –

- yo no lo soy – dijo Richie mientras reiniciaba el camino hacia la "casa", con el estupor del momento habían olvidado caminar. – mi casa p-

- ¡Sparky! ¡Pikachu! – exclamó la chica con preocupación, observando cómo los dos pokémon se dirigían rápidamente hacia el interior del bosque. Su forma de correr indicaba preocupación y concentración.

- espera, ¡¿Pikachu? - gritó alarmado el morocho mientras seguía el camino tomado por las criaturas y empezaba a correr. Misty y Richie inmediatamente lo imitaron.

- ¡¿qué pasó? – preguntó con urgencia mientras se ponía al día con la pelirroja. Ésta tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

- ¡no lo sé! ¡Sparky sólo saltó de mis brazos y se puso a correr! ¡Como si hubiera presentido algo! – el castaño contempló otra vez la senda y se dejó guiar por sus pensamientos. Sparky no solía hacer eso al menos que hubiera algo peligroso o alguien requiriera ayuda, pero en una zona desolada como un bosque la primera opción se le hacía más factible. Debían apurarse.

- ¡vamos Misty! – vociferó alterado, provocando que aceleraran enseguida.

La pelinaranja sentía como el intenso ardor en sus piernas empezaba a propagarse por el resto de su cuerpo, como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y su respiración se tornaba violenta. Sabía que estaba llegando a sus límites y al parecer faltaba mucho para encontrar lo que estuvieran buscando. De pronto observó como el moreno se frenó y cambió de dirección bruscamente, desapareciendo por entre algunos árboles. Se vio en la obligación de aumentar su velocidad y seguirle para no perder el rastro. En pocos segundos se encontraba doblando hacia la derecha.

- ¡ASH! – gritó al ingresar por donde el joven se había perdido, encontrándose con la espalda de éste y casi chocando con ella. Estaban en un gran pastizal rectangular.

- bienvenidos – saludó amablemente una voz risueña, provocando que los ojos turquesa se enfocaran en la persona. Encontró a una niña en el medio del lugar junto a una pequeña planta de cuerpo azulado. La sonrisa tierna que les dirigía le hizo recordar algo.

- ¡eres la niña de antes! – exclamó sorprendida mientras la indicaba con su mano izquierda, la misma que aún cargaba la bendita.

- Mi nombre es Erika y soy la entrenadora de las flores – lentamente se inclinó hacia ellos, tomando los costados del vestido y estirándolos. – mucho gusto –

- ¿no será entrenadora de las plantas? –

- ¡no! ¡De las flores! – la peliazul parecía herida y avergonzada, los viajeros no entendían la razón.

- pero el nombre real es… de las plantas –

- ¡no me importa! ¡No es romántico ni bonito! ¡SOY LA ENTRENADORA DE LAS FLORESS! –

- es sólo una niña mimada – dijo Ash con voz suficiente para que sólo sus compañeros lo escucharan, ellos asintieron mirándola escéptica.

- ¡estamos aquí para retarte! – exclamó Misty mientras se adelantaba, su mirada de color verdeazulada indicaba que estaba hablando en serio.

- ¿retarme? Pero si no he hecho nada malo… - susurró mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, como si intentara recordar algo.

- ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO! –

- ¡queremos tu poder! – Erika observó al castaño que le había hablado, sonrojándose al instante.

- ¿eres… eres el entrenador eléctrico? – le inquirió, el anhelo brillando en sus ojos. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio entre ambos, rodeados de una presión que ni Ash, Misty, Sparky y Pikachu lograron entender.

- lo soy – contestó finalmente mientras su ceño se fruncía, como si sufriera por ello. Ash se percató de aquel detalle, aún sin entender completamente la situación. Por su parte, la niña escondió su mirada de los viajeros.

- está bien… les daré mi poder – indicó con seriedad para asombro de todos los presentes – pero con la condición de que uno de ustedes pelee conmigo - con un movimiento rápido, tomó tres varas de madera idénticas que escondía dentro de su vestido y las unió entre sí. Al entrar en contacto, empezaron a brillar intensamente y una pequeña luz negra recorrió a lo largo toda la estructura. Cuando se detuvo, se observaba tres bastones de distinto tamaño, unidos por cadenas negras y con pequeñas flores oscuras dibujadas en su superficie.

- ¡e-el arma! – indicó impactada la pelirroja, observando por segunda vez un cambio en los instrumentos utilizados por los entrenadores.

- quien compita conmigo tiene dos opciones: pelea él o pelea su Pokemon – los ojos de la niña se centraron nuevamente en sus contrincantes – esperaré hasta que decidan quien desea hacerlo –

- ¡yo lo haré! – le gritó inmediatamente Ash, sacándose la mochila y su abrigo azul en el proceso. Los dejó en un costado y miró a sus amigos – ¿algún problema con ello? – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- adelante. Confiamos en ti – los ojos almendrados se contrajeron con sorpresa, pero luego volvieron a la normalidad y la miraron confiados. Aquel comentario le había dado coraje.

- ¡acompáñame Pikachu! –

- ¡cha! – ágilmente su compañero se subió al hombro izquierdo y con un movimiento se sacó el disfraz que portaba. Los otros dos entrenadores se ubicaron en un costado para observar la batalla.

- ¿estás segura? – comentó Richie, Misty le miró – ¿crees que es bueno que su primera pelea sea con un entrenador de magia negra? -

- él es el entrenador del fuego, debe conocer que tiene gran ventaja sobre esa niña –

- pero… ¿y si estamos subestimando? –

- ¿a quién?… ¿a ella o a A-? – la oración de la pelirroja se vio interrumpida por una extraña vibración que sintió en el pecho. Segundos después entendió de qué se trataba.

- ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring –

La pelinaranja cogió suavemente el pendiente en forma de gota, tocándolo con la punta de los dedos en el proceso.

- mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, oriundo del Reino de Pallet y entrenador del fuego -

- ¡oh vaya! Eso es peligroso para mí – exclamó preocupada la peliazul mientras sus ojos se llenaban de pavor. El moreno no estaba muy seguro si en realidad estaba asustada o simplemente bromeaba con él. Decidió cambiar el tema.

- ¿no me preguntarás nada? –

- ¿eh? –

- para que quiero tu poder, para que lo ocuparé... ¿algo así? –

- no, no estoy interesada – dijo con simpleza que parecía sincera – es parte de mis principios como entrenadora. Si alguien pide pelear conmigo debo aceptarlo por respeto y orgullo. Además, si llegara a perder con alguien demostraría que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a esta ciudad o a las personas que amo; por eso siempre debo ponerme a prueba, para no fallar en mi misión –

- ¡hey! Para ser tan pequeña eres muy madura – comentó el trigueño con una sonrisa en los labios – ¿no tendrías que estar pensando en muñecas o cosas así? – bromeó.

- ¡tómame en serio! –

- ¡Ash! – la voz de Misty provocó que el muchacho se volteara rápidamente en su búsqueda. Al verla, la mirada preocupada que tenía en su rostro lo alteró – ¡la prueba ha sido negativa! –

- ¿qué... qué prueba? –

- ¡la prueba mágica del agua! ¡El poder del entrenador acuático ha reencarnado! –

- maldición – susurró para sí mismo mientras bajaba la mirada. Pikachu lo siguió con sus ojos preocupados. Por su parte, Erika se sorprendió ante el cambio que sufrió el entorno alrededor de su competencia: la fuerza que rodeaba al muchacho había aumentado abruptamente. – lo siento... Erika – la llamó aún con sus orbes ocultos, provocando un pequeño tirón de miedo en el corazón de la peliazul.

- p-por qué... – la vista del muchacho se presentó repentinamente, consagrada por un hermoso brillo carmesí en ellos.

- porque te quitaré ese poder cueste lo que cueste -

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

**Continuará!**

Hey! Tanto tiempooo :O no recuerdo cuando fue el último capítulo que subí, pero espero que no sea hace años xD (de alguna forma… esto no suena como una broma si se refiere a mí). Lo cierto es que excusa no tengo, sólo que mi inspiración se fue a un sitio recóndito del planeta y estoy recién recuperándola u.u

De igual forma gracias por leer esta historia!

Y como ya es costumbre… es hora dee… RxRxR!

El Rincón de Respondo Reviews! (impresionante que ha cada rato le cambie el nombre xD)

**Andy Elric (Andy-chan!): **wowowowwowow! Que impresionante reviewww! Me encanta :D es decir, es genial cuando los reviews son tan largos… (preferencia personal, aunque rara vez a mi me salga algo por el estilo). Bueno… vamos por parte.

Primero… Lo siento! En verdad no me he pasado muy seguido por aquí, asi que no he podido actualizarme en lectura de capítulos. Pero lo hago enseguida!

Segundo. Bueno, en realidad cuando en un review anterior habías escrito que Misty como princesa era muy predecible pensé que te habías fijado en aquel detalle y que por eso lo habías pillado xD Recuerdo que me preocupe tanto… pensando que había sido demasiado obvio! Pero me alegro de que no fue así. Como que es divertido cuando en una historia aparece algún detalle y uno no lo nota hasta que algo sucede, intenté hacer algo por el estilo (en realidad lo sigo haciendo, por lo menos en esta historia).

Con respecto a los pokémon, todas las observaciones que tienes serán aclaradas más adelante (cuidado! Spoiler xD: creo que en este capi pudo aclarar uno de ellos). Y sobre la madre de Misty, en realidad no tiene ninguna influencia si es entrenadora de magia negra o blanca. Los entrenadores son elegidos independiente de sus lazos sanguíneos.

Tercero… en verdad te pareció divertida la escena? Gracias :D! sin duda Richie también será un personaje nuevo para crear comedia! De hecho sentía que agregar un personaje más le da mas vida y diversión a un viaje tan largo como el que tienen que hacer (además que es el que cocina xD).

Sobre la escenas AAML, pues creo que me entiendes si explico que no se puede hacer algo tan drástico al inicio. Es decir, Ash es novio de May y ahora al inicio realmente la ama; entonces no se puede hacer una escena de repente entre Ash y Misty teniendo eso en cuenta. De poco a poco empezarán a salir, eso lo prometo!

Finalmente… siento lo de morocho y castaño y todo ese enredo. Desde hoy tendré cuidado.

Gracias por tu review otra vez! Nos vemos! :D

**Original Mermaid:** hola! Y bienvenida al RxRxR (alias… Rincón Respondo Reviews! xD creo que me envicié con el nombre) de esta historia claro! Bueno si… fue una escena muy pequeña, pero fue tiernita verdad? xD También revise este capitulo para tener cuidado con las descripción de Ash y Rich, lamento que haya mareado tanto u.u, supongo que como tengo la imagen de le escena en mi cabeza, cuando releo el capitulo no me siento tan enredada u.u.

Sobre los capítulos adelantados, tengo dos en caso de que quiera cambiar algo o no; por eso para publicar uno debo tener listo otro asi que lo que me demoro en publicar es lo que me demoro en terminar un capi xD. Tal vez cuando este en el final pueda publicarlo mas seguido u.u.

Este capitulo también salió mas largo (como 12 páginas en Word :O) y tiene escenas AAML pero mucho mas suaves… espero de igual forma que les guste :)

Por cierto, sobre Juegos del destino tengo planeado seguirlo luego de finalizar mi otro fic (An unforgettable night) asi que espero actualizarlo pronto :D.

Bueno eso, espero que estes bien! :D

**Luciernagas de la Noche**: que lindo Nick! Es tan … no sé xD pero me agrada! Bueno… enfoque! Primero gracias por tu comentario :) me alegro que te sorprenda cada capitulo , espero que te diviertas leyéndolo. por cierto… actualize, no pronto pero vale igual, verdad? xD u.u. Saludos!

**Cloddy:** jojojoj… lo siento u.u no actualize pronto u.u pero … como explicaba mas arriba los capítulos adelantados son parte de la planificación de esta historia, con el fin de arreglar cosas en caso de que me equivoque o nazca una nueva idea :D

mmm… lo cierto es que también me gusta MistyxRichie, pero no puedo prometer nada (mua ha ha?) xD Gracias por tu review y bienvenida al RxRxR! Bye bye :D!

wowowowo! Me salió bastante largo este rincón xD

bueno… ahora si me voy….

Feliz 18 para todos los chilenos! E-e-e-e-e! y obviamente… EDUCACIÓN GRATUITA Y DE CALIDAD!

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	8. Flores

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece ni los personajes, la historia sí.

**Sinopsis: **Ash, entrenador del fuego, ha sido testigo de la desaparición de May, su novia y princesa del Reino Pallet. Para encontrarla, ha iniciado su viaje junto a Misty y Richie, en busca de los legendarios entrenadores Pokémon y se ha encontrado con la maga que domina el elemento hierba. ¿Podrá Ash obtener el poder de Erika? ¿y será capaz de salvar a la princesa de Pallet?

**Agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Sumi-chan! Por su excelente y rápido trabajo. Gracias amiga!**

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

_**Light's Travel**_

_By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Capítulo VIII: Flores**

A pesar de ser un cálido día, con el sol en su apogeo y las nubes inexistentes, el tibio viento que envolvía al bosque no ejercía efecto sobre la muchacha. Había sido reemplazado por una gélida sensación que acompañada por el temblor involuntario del cuerpo, causaba estragos en una aterrorizada niña de cabello azulado. Sintió como el pavor se acrecentaba, apretando su garganta en el proceso, cuando unos ojos carmesí se clavaban en su figura. La seguridad que envolvía a aquel moreno era indescriptible para Erika, en especial por no recordar ninguna expresión parecida en sus escasos años de vida.

– Es hora de iniciar – dijo el chico con voz grave recibiendo un tímido movimiento de cabeza.

– ¿Erika estás bien? – preguntó Misty aún en el costado, el pendiente acomodado en su cuello como era habitual.

- Sí, no te preocupes – respondió ya recuperada, sin titubear. Luego dirigió su mirada chocolate al trigueño. – Decide como quieres pelear: una batalla entre nosotros o entre nuestros pokémon – ante la petición, una sonrisa ladina nació en la boca masculina, aumentando el nerviosismo de la niña y el encanto natural del chico.

– Pokémon – contestó sin dudar, mientras Pikachu saltaba enérgico desde su hombro.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron al unísono Richie y Misty, sus rostros desencajados por la sorpresa.

– ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡Con electricidad no le ganarás!– rugió enfurecida la pelirroja siendo ignorada olímpicamente por el pelinegro – ¡ASH! –

– ¿Alguna objeción? – inquirió a la peliazul, la que necesitó unos minutos para librarse del asombro y por fin contestar.

– Por mí está bien – al momento de hablar, la posición de lucha que había adquirido fue disuelta, al igual que el arma que antes portaba en sus manos. En un movimiento rápido, girando la vara un par de veces, la muchacha transformó el bastón en simples pedazos de madera. Después inició su camino hacia uno de los costados del rectángulo natural. Ash copió su acción – Tú solicitas la contienda, yo establezco las reglas - señaló al detenerse, el trigueño sólo asintió – Siendo una batalla entre pokémon, ninguno de nosotros puede intervenir, salvo para dar instrucciones. Si uno de los pokémon sale del límite natural y entra al bosque el contrario gana. La pelea termina cuando alguno no pueda continuar y tus amigos serán nuestros jueces –

– De acuerdo – respondió el moreno esperando impaciente el movimiento de su contrincante – ¡Cuento contigo, Pikachu! –

– ¡Ve, Oddish! – y con un salto gracioso, una pequeña planta azulada, se presentó ante los entrenadores. Sus brillantes hojas, que al parecer formaban su cabello, daban cuenta de un riguroso cuidado. – ¡Utiliza Somnífero! – de inmediato un polvo volátil y azulado empezó a nacer desde el centro de las hojas.

– ¡Esquívalo y utiliza Impactrueno! – la criatura amarilla se desplazó hacia el costado izquierdo, corriendo ágilmente con sus pequeñas patas, para luego saltar y lanzar un fuerte ataque eléctrico.

– ¡Oddish! – gritó preocupada al notar que el ataque había sido directo, pero volvió a la normalidad cuando comprobó que el daño había sido mínimo. – ¡Somnífero otra vez! –

– ¡Pikachu evádelo! – pero ya era tarde. Los fragmentos azulados se desplazaron por todo el pastizal, cubriendo al ratón y también a los observadores. El Pokémon se había dormido.

– ¡Ash cúbrete o también te dormirás! – ordenó Richie ya con su mano protegiendo su boca y nariz. A su lado, una preocupada Misty seguía la batalla con el mismo gesto.

– ¡Ahora Polvo veneno! – la nube azulada fue reemplazada por otra de color lila, que se propagó directamente hacia el indefenso pokémon.

– ¡PIKACHU! – el moreno, ansioso por su compañero, hizo un ademán de moverse.

– ¡No intervengas! – gritó la pelirroja dirigiendo sus cristalinos ojos verdemar al moreno - ¡mejor intenta despertar a Pikachu! – Ash asintió, percibiendo como el control volvía a su cabeza y agradeciendo internamente a la pelirroja por su llamado.

– ¡Oddish utiliza Absorber! – caminando tranquilamente hacia el pokémon, la planta empezó a formar una extraña circunferencia rojiza que luego se propagó hacia Pikachu. Por su parte el moreno observaba con los dientes y puños apretados el duelo.

– ¡Despierta, Pikachu! –

– ¡Repite el ataque! –

– ¡Pikachu! ¡Por favor, levántate! – sin embargo no había reacción. El pequeño animal seguía dormido con una expresión dolorosa y el entrenador no podía hacer nada.

– ¡PIKACHU! – se volteó al escuchar el grito animado de la pelirroja. Estaba sonriendo y cargaba en sus manos una pequeña botella de color rojizo – ¡Tengo ketchup! – De repente su mirada se desplazó hacia la de él, reflejaba fastidio – ¡¿QUÉ?! – los ojos almendrados se entrecerraron, mientras sutilmente se alzaba una ceja.

– ¿Es en serio? –

– ¡Intento ayudar! –

– ¡Usa Paralizador! – ordenó la voz de Erika, llamando la atención nuevamente de los chicos. En una milésima de segundo la planta se trasladó hacia el ratón eléctrico, que se hallaba muy cerca del moreno, y dirigió un polvo dorado desde su cabeza. Los irises castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar que también se acercaba a él.

– ¡ASH! – la exclamación alarmada de Misty taladró su cabeza cuando cerró sus ojos, buscando un escape. Luego sintió como su cuerpo perdía movilidad y con ello, respirar se le hacía dificultoso. Obligado por la situación, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y después sus palmas – ¡ASH! –

– pi… ¡Pikapi! – el chillido de su amigo lo sorprendió. Elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la figura de su compañero, apenas tenía los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo estaba lleno de polvo. Entendió de inmediato lo cansado que estaba y que su oportunidad de ganar era mínima

– ¡Somnífero otra vez, Oddish! – ante el gritó de Erika, Ash maldijo en silencio. Debía pensar rápido y el estado de su amigo no era de ayuda.

– ¡Rápido Pikachu, esquívalo! – para sorpresa de los espectadores, el ratón saltó veloz en dirección a Erika.

– ¡De nuevo Somnífero! –

– ¡Evítalo con Agilidad! – enseguida el Pokémon empezó a correr acercándose a la mitad del campo, mientras aumentaba notablemente la velocidad de sus pasos. Con la estrategia, el trigueño había conseguido ubicar a ambos contrincantes en la mitad del campo.

– ¡Usa Ácido! –

– ¡Doble equipo! – la figura de Pikachu se multiplicó de repente, rodeando a la planta y logrando confundirla. Erika observaba la situación con una expresión temerosa.

– ¡Oddish, utiliza Ácido hasta que encuentres al real! – pequeños chorros de veneno se crearon en medio de las hojas, siendo dirigidas de forma desordenadas a todas las ilusiones visuales. En poco tiempo el verdadero ya había sido revelado.

– ¡Pikachu aléjate de él y luego utiliza Agilidad! – ante la petición el Pokémon inició su camino en dirección a la peliazul, sin embargo los ataques anteriores hicieron efecto en su cuerpo y de pronto no logró moverse. Estaba paralizado y no pudo evitar que el golpe llegara directamente a él.

– ¡Falta poco, Ácido otra vez! –

– ¡Usa Agilidad! – para su suerte, en esta ocasión el ratón logró moverse y correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia una de las esquinas. A pesar de su estado actual Ash sonrió, al parecer su amigo había entendido la táctica para ganar la batalla. – ¡Ahora Agilidad y luego Doble Equipo! – cuando finalmente Oddish lo había alcanzado, Pikachu nuevamente se había alejado con envidiable velocidad, obligándole a seguirle. Después estaba rodeado de decenas de criaturas amarillas.

– ¡No te dejes engañar! ¡Encuéntralo con Ácido de nuevo! –

– ¡Impactrueno! – una descarga eléctrica, proveniente de alguno de los Pikachus, llegó directamente a Oddish. Éste cerró los ojos rápidamente aunque no por el daño, sino por el sorpresa que le había causado – ¡Otra vez Impactrueno! –

– ¡No te asustes Oddish! ¡Abre tus ojos y búscalo con Ácido! – sin embargo el ente azulado no escuchaba, hecho aprovechado por el moreno que rápidamente dio la siguiente orden.

– ¡Termínalo con Ataque Rápido! – en un instante, uno de los Pikachu corrió hacia la planta y le impactó con un fuerte golpe frontal.

– ¡Oddish! – gritó alarmada la entrenadora para luego desplazarse hacia su Pokémon y recibirlo en el vuelo. Sin embargo el ataque fue tan impetuoso que, Erika y Oddish, terminaron cayendo varios metros más allá de donde estaba Pikachu. Ahora se encontraba en medio del bosque.

– ¡Oddish está fuera del lugar establecido, el ganador es Pikachu! – exclamó Richie mientras finalizaba el encuentro. De inmediato Misty corrió hacia Ash, notablemente preocupada por su estado de salud.

– ¡Richie, ve y trae a Pikachu! – le indicó con urgencia, señalando a la criatura que yacía desmayada al otro extremo del lugar. El castaño se dirigió a él en seguida, acompañado por su propio compañero.

La muchacha llegó velozmente hasta donde se encontraba el moreno, arrodillándose a su lado y tomándolo con un abrazo cuando este pareció perder la conciencia. Por su parte, Ash notaba como la visión se hacía borrosa y mantener los párpados abiertos se tornaba difícil. Cuando sintió una suave caricia en su frente, recordándole vagamente una situación vivida semanas atrás, llevó sus ojos avellanas a la figura que lo arropaba. Sonrió débilmente.

– No te preocupes… estoy bien – murmuró cansado, mientras le dedicaba una enternecida mirada a la pelirroja. Ésta, al percibirla, se sorprendió y volteó su rostro hacia otro lugar.

– ¡No me preocupo! – Señaló molesta, aunque su cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice – Sólo intento ayudarte luego de la estúpida batalla que tuviste –

– ¿¡Estúpida!? –

– ¡Eso dije! Sólo ve como quedó Pikachu – ante la frase el moreno alzó la vista y la ubicó sobre Richie, quien corría hacia él cargando a su amigo. Sparky descansaba en su hombro y observaba, preocupado, al ratón. – Si no tienes el conocimiento necesario, simplemente no deberías luchar –

– ¿No confiabas en mí? – inquirió con amargura en la voz mientras sentía como su cuerpo se desplazaba hacia un lado y luego caía suavemente al césped. Un minuto después estaba recostado, utilizando su chaqueta como almohada y envuelto completamente en un perfume de lilas.

– ¡No me preguntes eso luego de lo que ha pasado! – reprochó enfadada a la vez que se separaba del trigueño y se sentaba a su lado. Ash notó que buscaba desesperadamente algo en su mochila roja. – Pero apuesto que yo hubiera hecho algo mejor que tú –

– ¡Mist, aquí tengo a Pikachu! – gritó el castaño al llegar, para luego ubicarse junto a la pelinaranja. Ésta tomó al Pokémon y lo situó delicadamente junto al pelinegro. Estaba inconsciente.

– Esto haremos – le habló al ojiazul – Tú con Sparky le traspasarán electricidad para recuperar la energía perdida – Luego mostró un libro carmesí – Yo averiguaré en el cuaderno de Denisse si existe alguna cura para Ash –

– De acuerdo – asintió Richie con seriedad, reflejada en sus intensos ojos zafiros – Sparky, usa impactrueno – ordenó a su amigo mientras elevaba sus manos y dirigía sus palmas al pequeño cuerpo amarillo – ¡Donner Treffer! – profirió enérgicamente a la vez que grandes descargas eléctricas se formaban y se enviaban a Pikachu.

Por su parte, la pelirroja estaba tan absorta en su labor que no percibió como el rostro de Ash se ladeaba a su dirección y luego observaba impactado una escena en particular. Alejada por varios metros, había aparecido la figura de Erika por entre los árboles y estaba cubierta de rasguños y golpes.

– Mis… Misty – susurró el moreno, intentando inútilmente mover su mano izquierda y llamar la atención de la pelirroja. Para su suerte, de inmediato los ojos verdeazulados se ubicaron en él.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– E… Erika – con la frase y guiada por la mirada del moreno, la chica volteó su rostro y se encontró con la pequeña niña cayendo sobre el césped.

– ¡ERIKA! – vociferó perceptiblemente asustada mientras se erguía y luego corría hacia la niña.

– ¡¿MISTY?! – la muchacha miró a Richie, aunque seguía moviéndose hacia la peliazul

– ¡Busca un antídoto en el cuaderno! ¡Me ocuparé de Erika! – el chico se quedó viéndola por unos minutos, para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreír tiernamente. A pesar de su estado, Ash notó claramente esa acción y lo que podía significar.

– ¿Cómo está Pi-? –

– Estará bien, no te preocupes – interrumpió el castaño fijándose nuevamente en el Pokémon. Luego de un rato las orejas puntiagudas se empezaban a mover débilmente y los párpados de su dueño se abrían torpemente.

– ¿…Cha? –

– Sigue durmiendo Pikachu, Sparky y yo nos encargaremos del resto – susurró a modo de respuesta el ojiazul, con una tenue sonrisa debido al alivio. Cuando el ratón amarillo ya se había dormido y estaba seguro que se repondría, le encargó el resto a su compañero y se dispuso a investigar lo ordenado. A su lado, Ash seguía interesado en Misty y en la chica que atendía con gran cuidado.

– Es una mentirosa – murmuró cuando sus pensamientos se aclararon, un mohín dibujado en sus labios. Richie dejó su lectura por un momento y lo miró.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

– Misty – contestó con simpleza logrando que la mirada azulina se transportara al otro extremo del paraje – Dijo que podía luchar con Erika, pero sólo ve como se esfuerza para curarla. No hubiera durado ni un minuto en una batalla contra esa niña –

Es cierto –

¿Qué? ¿No la defenderás como siempre? –

No, en esta ocasión tienes razón – explicó divagando en las páginas quebradizas y marchitas. – Misty es la persona más amable que conozco, incapaz de dañar a las personas que aprecia – los ojos almendrados se entrecerraron, escépticos.

¿En serio? – susurró el pelinegro, evocando todas las escenas donde era agredido por la pelinaranja. El ojiazul simplemente lo ignoró.

– Recuerdo una situación en particular, cuando tenía cinco años y mi madre aún trabajaba en el castillo del Reino de Celeste. Me enfermé gravemente de Neumonía y estuve en cama una semana debido a la fiebre –

¿Cómo llegaste a eso? –

El maestro que me enseñaba para ser entrenador era muy estricto. Me obligó a permanecer tres días enteros bajo la lluvia, sin beber ni comer –

¡Vaya! Supongo que lo despediste… –

No podía, era mi padre – Richie se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía investigando. A su lado Sparky continuaba con su labor, dándole choques eléctricos a Pikachu. – Esa vez Misty se enteró de mi condición y cuidó de mí la semana entera, sin despegarse de mi lado ni siquiera para comer. – los ojos de Richie se acomodaron en la pelirroja por un instante. De inmediato empezaron a resplandecer con intensidad, igualando al brillo extraordinario del Topacio – Sin ella, no sé que habría pasado conmigo – completó con un susurro, cargado de afecto y agradecimiento. Por su lado, el pelinegro estudió detalladamente al chico y por fin pareció descubrir lo que todas las piezas señalaban.

¿Y desde ese acontecimiento la amas? –

Afonía. Richie volteó su rostro con fuerza hacia Ash mientras sus irises se contraían con rapidez. Su secreto había sido revelado.

¿T-tú?... ¿C-Có? –

No te preocupes, no se lo diré – señaló el pelinegro intentando terminar con la tensión que los había envuelto. El ojiazul simplemente alejó su rostro y lo escondió de Ash, al parecer sonrojado.

Gracias – murmuró luego de unos minutos, sin mirarle aún. El moreno prefirió mantener el silencio, por lo que decidió gastar su tiempo en otra actividad. Terminó involuntariamente en la figura de ambas chicas, en especial de la pelinaranja que ponía una serie de benditas en la peliazul. Ésta, de pronto, fijó la vista en Richie y luego la bajó avergonzada.

¿Por qué Erika te está mirando? –

No estoy seguro, pero tengo una teoría – respondió sin interés, de vuelta al libro que tenía en las manos. – Ella debe conocer sobre el hechizo, el de compatibilidad obligada –

¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? –

¿Sabes algo sobre los 100 años ocultos? – preguntó el ojiazul con gravedad en su voz. Ash, aún sin poder mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, utilizó la poca energía que le quedaba para prestar atención.

Sí, creo que Denisse me habló sobre ello. Siglos atrás se desarrolló una guerra entre los entrenadores que duró 100 años y fue tan dolorosa que los principales hechiceros convinieron borrarla de la memoria mundial –

Y no sólo eso. Como los culpables fueron los entrenadores, el de la luz específicamente, el Círculo de los Dragones determinó realizar un hechizo sobre las siguientes generaciones. El que antes te mencionaba –

¿y?... –

En esencia provoca que los entrenadores reencarnen en la misma cantidad para ambos sexos, es decir cinco hombres y cinco mujeres; y además, que se enamoren entre ellos según el elemento que dominan. Así el Círculo de Dragones logra controlar el poder que cierne sobre nosotros –

Sigo sin entenderlo del todo – comentó el trigueño con el ceño fruncido - ¿De qué sirve todo eso? –

Obliga que los entrenadores de elementos opuestos sean compatibles y así, como los entrenadores de igual magia se deben lealtad, se puede evitar una guerra – Richie clavó su mirada en Ash notando de inmediato su expresión en blanco y con ello, su nulo entendimiento – Te daré un ejemplo: yo, el entrenador eléctrico, pertenezco al grupo que domina la magia blanca y por ello debo ayudar a mis compañeros, como al entrenador del fuego, al psíquico, al volador, y por sobre todo, al de la luz que es mi líder. Por lo mismo, como los entrenadores de magia negra no son mis aliados, puedo ir y atacarlos cuando quiera –

¿Es… en serio? – inquirió ante la última frase, con una ceja alzada y viendo al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados. El aludido le devolvió la expresión.

Es un ejemplo, aunque antes era muy común entre entrenadores – prosiguió – Sin embargo, ahora con el hechizo de compatibilidad obligatoria; cómo me enamoro de una entrenadora de magia negra no me atrevería a atacarla ni a ella ni a sus compañeros, y tampoco a la amada de mis aliados que sufrieron el mismo hechizo –

Y así se evitaría cualquier conflicto entre nosotros –

Exacto –

Es un poco rebuscado, pero tiene sentido – reflexionó en voz alta, recibiendo un asentimiento de Richie como apoyo. – Aunque me extraña que Misty no lo haya mencionado antes –

Eso es comprensible – dijo el castaño, levantando la mirada y acomodándola en la susodicha – Los entrenadores que ya están enamorados tienden a negar u omitir el hechizo –

¡¿Misty está enamorada?! – gritó sorprendido, sin embargo su voz no llegó a la aludida. El ojiazul se limitó a suspirar, claramente incómodo con la conversación.

Según entendía era la novia de su opuesto, el entrenador oscuro – las orbes almendradas se fijaron en la colorina, aún atónitos, mientras su dueño se preguntaba por qué recién descubría aquella información. Richie imitó su acción, sólo que su rostro demostraba melancolía y leve tristeza. – Luz con oscuridad, fuego con agua, psíquico con roca, volador con normal y – cambió su mirada a la peliazul, que ahora sonreía feliz a la pelinaranja – eléctrico con planta. Esos son los elementos opuestos –

Entonces, ¿tú te enamorarás de Erika? –

– Sí – contestó con los párpados cerrados y voz ronca. Al parecer realmente sufría por su destino – No puedo amar a quien yo quiera, igual que tú – el semblante de Ash pasó del asombro a la seriedad en milésimas de segundo. Había entendido finalmente como afectaba a su vida aquel hechizo.

¡Pero debe existir alguna excepción, yo estoy enamorado de May! –

No lo sé, pero espero que tengas mejor suerte –

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Se movió delicadamente hacia un costado, sintiendo en el trayecto la suavidad del ropaje que lo cobijaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los párpados le pesaban, por lo que aún no descubría donde se encontraba ni por qué estaba tan cómodo. A pesar de todo, podía escuchar los pasos que alguien realizaba y el escurrir del agua a su lado. Cuando percibió frío en su frente debido a un paño húmedo, sus orbes se presentaron involuntariamente.

– Finalmente despertaste – le saludó una voz cantarina, pertenencia de una mujer pelirroja y de grandes ojos aguamarina. El trigueño se sintió aliviado en el acto al reconocer el rostro sonriente de Misty. – Se está convirtiendo en una costumbre, ¿no? –

– ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió con curiosidad, su garganta seca y áspera por las horas sin habla. La mueca de la pelinaranja se acrecentó.

– Desmayarte de pronto y aparecer en casa de desconocidos – Ante la frase el trigueño paseó su mirada por la amplia habitación que lo acogía. Tenía grandes ventanales, cubiertos por cortinas de tono Ocre que se volvían doradas por las luces del atardecer; y paredes de color beige. Junto a su lecho, de sábanas blancas y cubrecama verdoso, se disponían dos veladores de nogal, acompañadas por lámparas pequeñas en ambos costados. Además se distribuían algunos sillones, espejos de marcos plateados y alfombras persas de matices pasteles.

– ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? – cuestionó impresionado, mientras erguía su torso y se sentaba en la cama. En el proceso la pequeña tela que ocupaba su frente cayó y, por acto reflejo, la cogió en el aire. Se sorprendió de inmediato, llevando su atención a la mano que sostenía la toalla. – ¿Por qué me pued-? – se interrumpió a sí mismo – ¡¿Dónde está Pikachu?! –

– No te asustes – dijo con gentileza la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba y con su mano comprobaba la temperatura del muchacho. Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que la fiebre se había ido – Está abajo con Richie y Sparky, comiendo un tentempié –

– ¿Entonces está bien? – la chica asintió con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo lo sanaron? –

– Erika es entrenadora de las plantas y conoce una serie de hierbas con propiedades curativas, por lo que hizo el antídoto que los salvó. A ti y a Pikachu –

– ¡Vaya!, debe ser muy hábil –

– Lo es – confirmó la pelirroja mientras se volteaba y tomaba un recipiente con agua, el ocupado para atender al moreno. Lo movió hacia una mesa lejana, de donde tomó un vaso con jugo de naranja y se lo dio al trigueño – No debiste subestimarla –

– No lo hice – se defendió a la vez que recibía lo ofrecido. Empezó a beberlo de inmediato.

– ¿Entonces por qué elegiste pelear con Pikachu? – le consultó con interés, sorprendiendo a Ash por lo amigable que se escuchaba su voz. Aparentemente el carácter explosivo de la pelinaranja había mermado en las últimas horas.

– Para que fuera justo – el entrenador bebió un poco más para luego proseguir – Erika es una niña de sólo 13 años y yo tengo 17, por lo que tengo cuatro años más de experiencia que ella. Además mi elemento vence al suyo, por eso yo tenía doble ventaja y eso no sería equitativo – el pelinegro miró a Misty con sutileza, encontrándose con sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en los propios. De pronto se sintió nervioso, aunque logró controlarse – ¿Qué? –

– Nada – respondió con una sonrisa sincera, para alejarse nuevamente – Si te sientes mejor podríamos bajar a cenar –

– De acuerdo – respondió mientras se levantaba, descubriendo que llevaba su jeans azul y su remera negra. Caminó hacia la ojiverde que le esperaba en la puerta principal de la habitación, cargando un recipiente. Al llegar a su lado, Ash lo tomó y bajaron juntos al comedor.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Después de una serie de preguntas, el moreno descubrió que se hallaba en el castillo renacentista que antes había admirado y que sorprendentemente pertenecía a la familia de Erika. Al parecer una de las importantes en el negocio de los perfumes a nivel mundial.

Ahora se encontraban en un comedor alumbrado por tres lámparas arañas de cristal, ubicadas a lo largo del la mesa de roble. Las sillas que acompañaban el juego eran de lino y poseían un hermoso tono carmín.

Ash se sentó y Misty se ubicó a su izquierda. Se mantuvieron en cómodo silencio hasta que un grito quebró su inusual tranquilidad.

– ¡PIKA PI! – chilló emocionado el Pokémon mientras saltaba hacia su dueño con entusiasmo y felicidad. El trigueño lo recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa aliviada.

– ¡Pikachu! Me alegro que te encuentres bien – dijo a la vez que acariciaba su suave pelaje. – Disculpa por exponerte tanto en la batalla –

– ¡Chaa! – exclamó a modo de respuesta, perdonando al pelinegro. A su lado, Misty les sonrió y luego elevó su mirada en busca de su otro amigo. Richie veía la situación con igual expresión, sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos delanteros de su jeans y Sparky estaba acomodado en su cabeza.

– ¿La encontraste? – preguntó la pelinaranja al castaño con incertidumbre. La pregunta llamó velozmente la atención del resto de los participantes.

– ¿A quién buscabas? – consultó Ash aún jugando con Pikachu.

– A mi madre – contestó con una feliz mueca, dando a entender que la respuesta a la cuestión anterior era afirmativa. – Luego de trabajar en el Reino de Celeste mi madre se trasladó a esta ciudad, por lo que le pregunté a Erika si la conocía y al final descubrí que trabaja aquí –

– ¿Entonces hablaste con ella? – inquirió una entusiasmada Misty, sus ojos brillando como esmeraldas debido a la emoción.

– Sí, desea charlar contigo después de la cena –

– ¿Y tu padre también se encuentra aquí? –

– ¡ASH! – gruñó la pelirroja con reproche. Se había levantado de la silla, golpeando sonoramente la mesa con sus manos, y ahora lo observaba con sus ojos vueltos a turquesa. El trigueño sabía que estaba furiosa, pero no conocía la razón.

– Descuida Mist. Él ignora lo sucedido, no lo ha hecho de forma intencional – señaló el ojiazul para luego cambiar su mirada al desconcertado muchacho. – Mi padre murió hace cinco años, fue asesinado –

Afonía.

– Y-yo… lo sien- –

– ¡Disculpen la tardanza! – prorrumpió Erika desde la entrada, compuesta por dos grandes puertas de ébano. Vestía un traje de color alizarina con adornos en dorado, tenía mangas largas que se expandían luego del codo y un pequeño ruedo que se mecía grácilmente al caminar. Oddish seguía fielmente sus pasos con una sonrisa entusiasta.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? – consultó Misty con franca preocupación, justificada por las benditas que aún permanecían en el rostro de la niña.

– Sí, gracias – le peliazul se movió hasta el asiento de cabecera, el que comúnmente es utilizado por el patriarca del hogar. – He pedido que nos envíen la cena, llegará en unos minutos – explicó mientras que Richie se acomodaba en una silla al frente de Misty y a la izquierda de Erika. La última se sonrojó notoriamente ante el acto.

– Agradezco tu hospitalidad – comentó Ash con una leve inclinación de cabeza, destruyendo la incómoda situación en el proceso.

– No es nada. En esta casa existen muchas habitaciones sin uso y obligarles a permanecer en un hotel sería una tontería – explicó con una sonrisa acogedora – Además tú me has ayudado en mi entrenamiento, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para devolverte el favor –

– No, fuiste tú quién- –

– Ring, ring, ring… ring, ring, ring – de improvisto el sonido suave proveniente del collar de Misty, interrumpió al muchacho. Ash y Erika observaron interesados como parpadeaba con cada nota musical que emitía – Llamada, llamada… –

– ¡Qué oportuno! – exclamó enérgica la pelinaranja, tomando el broche de inmediato y golpeando suavemente su cara superior. De inmediato el sonido cesó, siendo reemplazada por el tono grave de una voz masculina.

– ¡Aló Misty! – la aludida vio por el rabillo del ojo como Erika omitía una exclamación alarmada. Sonrió.

– ¡Padrino, que gusto escucharlo! –

– ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Están Ash y Richie cerca? –

– Los dos – contestó el moreno – Buenas noches –

– ¡Buenas noches Ash! ¿Has conseguido el siguiente elemento? – ante la pregunta el moreno dirigió su mirada a la peliazul, la misma que asintió mientras sonreía.

– Sí, lo tenemos –

– ¡Eso es excelente! ¿Pueden enviarlo ahora? –

– Enseguida padrino – un segundo después se estaba recreando el mismo hechizo de hace unos días, la luz había envuelto completamente la habitación y había aparecido el pequeño cilindro.

– Wow… – susurró el trigueño cuando había finalizado, notando que Erika tenía una expresión de sorpresa y Richie observaba todo con una feliz mueca. Misty acercó el colgante a la niña.

– Erika… sé que estás débil por la batalla anterior, ¿pero podrías darnos algo de tu poder? –

– Será un placer – susurró para luego cerrar sus ojos y llevar ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. De inmediato una circunferencia amorfa se formó en medio de ellas, elevándose por la fuerza de la entrenadora – ¡Kleine… Blume! – exclamó mientras abría sus párpados y la masa oscura tomaba forma de flor, un pequeño pimpollo de tono turquesa. Ésta voló hasta el pequeño recipiente que luego desapareció tras miles de haces resplandecientes.

– Gracias de nuevo, Erika – señaló el pelinegro con una hermosa sonrisa, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la aludida.

– ¡Recibido! – dijo la voz de Oak, ganándose la atención de todos nuevamente. – Si no hay nada más que necesiten, los dejo tranquilos –

– Nada más padrino –

– Entonces nos veremos después, estaremos en contacto – y finalmente el brillo desapareció del pendiente, dejándolo nuevamente como un objeto cualquiera. La ojiverde lo acomodó en su pecho con cautela y suavidad. Un silencio cómodo cubrió a los muchachos.

– Si ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, será mejor que partamos – hablo Richie con seriedad, sin atreverse a mirar a la joven anfitriona. Por su parte, la peliazul se había volteado de inmediato a verle. Su rostro demostraba temor y sorpresa.

– Creo que tienes razón, entre menos tiempo perdamos mejor –

– ¡ESPEREN! – gritó Erika, levantándose y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– ¿Erika? – susurró a su lado Misty, algo preocupada por su comportamiento.

– ¡¿p-por qué no se quedan unos días más?! –

– Nos gustaría pero no podemos – contestó el castaño, desviando la mirada hacia un costado. La niña empuñó sus manos sobre el mantel tirando algunos implementos en el proceso. Ahora sus ojos almendra se estaban nublando por próximas lágrimas, ella estaba sufriendo.

– Eri… – inició Ash con en un murmullo, más una presión suave en su mano izquierda atrajo su curiosidad y se vio en la obligación de bajar la mirada. Fue recibido por unos hermosos ojos verdeazulados que parecían hablarle sin necesidad de palabra. El chico se descubrió a sí mismo entendiendo el mensaje completamente – Nos quedaremos, por lo menos hasta el mediodía de mañana –

– G-gracias – suspiró con sinceridad, mientras limpiaba sutilmente el agua de sus ojos.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Ash abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la oscura noche. Somnoliento llevó su mano derecha hasta sus párpados y los restregó para despertar completamente. Estiró su cuerpo masculino, sintiendo sus músculos cansados y torpes, y decidió levantarse para refrescar su rostro en el lago cercano.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando cuando percibió por fin el frío otoñal, intensificado especialmente en esas horas de la madrugada. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no notarlo antes ni por traer su usual chaqueta azulada consigo.

Siguió caminando por un rato y finalmente llegó al claro del bosque. Se sorprendió al notar que había luna llena, antes escondida por la sombra de los árboles, que llegaba majestuosamente a toda la superficie del estanque. Le confería a cada rincón del sitio un hechizante tono perlado, mientras el agua cristalina se encargaba de desenfocar su figura para que su luz alcanzara cada mínima partícula de ella. Embrujado por la belleza natural, el moreno inició su camino hacia la orilla, más un suave ruido fuera de lo natural llamó poderosamente su atención. Había alguien cerca.

Antes siquiera pudiera notarlo, su inconsciente había movido su cuerpo y lo había escondido tras algunos pastizales cercanos. Sus ojos almendrados, poseyendo un tono más oscuro de lo habitual, se asomaron cautelosos por entre algunas hojas y se encontraron con la encantadora figura de una mujer. Era Misty.

La cautivante chica estaba junto el lago, observando con los ojos entrecerrados el fluir natural del vital elemento. Luego de un momento, jugó con sus pies para quitarse las zapatillas y quedar descalza; para después quitarse su habitual blusa amarilla y dejar a la vista la pequeña remera negra de tiritas. Se estaba desnudando.

Al ver sus acciones y entender su objetivo, los ojos del moreno se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras un color carmesí acudía a sus mejillas. Debió apretar sus dientes para no exclamar debido a la sorpresa y se obligó a desviar su rostro para no observar a la pelinaranja. Se quedó estático por minutos que se le antojaron horas, con sus ojos fuertemente apretados, con su trabajosa respiración intentando apaciguarlo, con su alterado corazón que se apretaba dolorosamente con cada pensamiento que acudía a su revolucionada cabeza.

De repente sintió el chapoteo suave del agua indicando que alguien había entrado para desordenarlo y su cuerpo se volteó con la adrenalina a flor de piel. Fue recibido por el perfil de la muchacha que caminaba hacia el centro del lago, dejando pequeñas ondas de agua tras sí cual fuera ruedo de un exquisito vestido. Empezó a vagar instintivamente por su figura que, para su suerte o desgracia, estaba escondida sólo hasta la cintura. El resto se exponía frente a sí esplendorosamente, envuelta por luces de plata y centelleante por pequeñas lágrimas de agua adheridas a la piel. Su liso cabello de fuego, cuyas puntas se perdían tras su propio reflejo, abrazaba su espalda y perfectos pechos desnudos con maestría cual fueran hilos de seda. Finalmente sus ojos verdeazulados titilaban hechizados y reflejaban divinamente el agua resplandeciente que se dispersaba a su alrededor. Toda ella era una figura irreal, el primer ángel que Ash había observado y el único que deseaba espiar por el resto de su vida.

De improvisto la indescriptible mujer se detuvo, quedando separada por un metro de otra persona. El trigueño se percató por primera vez en el hombre que esperaba a la muchacha. Era joven, aparentaba unos 20 años, de desordenada cabellera castaña y fríos ojos chocolate. A diferencia de la pelirroja, llevaba una chaqueta negra con botones dorados que se cerraba en su garganta y el resto del torso, de mangas largas y con detalles militares en los hombros y puños.

El desconocido inició su camino hacia la pelinaranja con una sonrisa segura, acortando la mitad del camino y provocando en Ash una sensación ya percibida. El mismo pavor y temor que nubló sus sentidos cuando May fue raptada. El moreno quiso gritar, intentando alertar a la muchacha, mas su voz no quería obedecer y se negó a omitir la más insignificante palabra. Hizo además de moverse, pero sus pies estaban clavados en el piso y parecían de piedra, igual como el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando alzó nuevamente la vista, enfocándose en la figura de los jóvenes, el chico ya estaba a centímetros de ella y acercaba peligrosamente su rostro en busca de una respuesta. Por su parte, la ojiverde realizó lo mismo y acarició los belfos masculinos con los propios… seduciéndolo… incitándolo.

Ante la íntima acción, el pelinegro sintió como su sangre empezaba a arder y su estómago se revolvía por la furia. Sensaciones que aumentaron cuando el castaño sonrió sobre la boca de la chica, arrogante.

De improvisto los ojos de Ash se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras su pupila se contraía con fuerza. Todo rastro de celos fue borrado, siendo reemplazado por asombro y luego ansiedad. Frente a sí, la mujer realizaba un gesto similar mientras levantaba su rostro hacia atrás, provocando que su cabello flotara libremente. El castaño, con una sonrisa en la cara y una espada ornamentada de balones oscuros e hilos carmesíes, había atravesado el abdomen de la pelinaranja.

– Mi… ¡!MISTY! –

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

**Continuará!**

Bien, ha pasado muuuchooo tiempo (creo algo más que un año) asi que pido disculpas, disculpas y MUCHAS DISCULPAS! Por no haber entregado antes el capítulo. Lo cierto es que luego del paro que hubo en mi país (por la lucha en la educación) luego tuve que recuperar las clases y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Espero lo comprendan.

También tenía pensado subir este capítulo a fines de febrero pero por asuntos personales sólo pude hacerlo en este fecha… aunque el próximo capítulo debería salir entre fines de abril e inicios de marzo. Esperemos que resulte =)

AHORAAA! Es momento de RxRxR! (para saber el significado de las letras, por favor diríjase al capítulo anterior)

**Candelaa 97**: jojojojo si, he leído tu comentario! Gracias por el apoyo y por las ideas! Lo cierto es que es posible que se vengan escenas de lo que esperas, para ambos chicos :D saludos!

**Andy Elric**: no sé si algún día me pillarás para obligarme a escribir más seguido xD , pero apuesto que las chicas creen que sí jejejeje gracias por tus mensajes! Siempre me ayudan a enfocarme y a estresarme aunque sea para escribir unas líneas en la historia! Veo que has descubierto a Gary jojojo pero bueno, aún falta para que salga. Gracias por tus continuos review aún cuando yo soy lo suficientemente descarada y no paso habitualmente por tus fics (aunque en mi defensa no es porque no quiera, es que no me alcanza el tiempo D: ) suerteee y regálame un poco de tu inspiración!

**Luciernagas en la Noche**: realmente me gusta tu Nick, aunque ya lo había dicho :P bueno, sobre mi otro fic ya subí la actualización (sí, se que fue hace mil años atrás) y sobre las relaciones de los personajes, creo que en este capítulo se ha desarrollado un poco más. Suerte y nos leemos_!

**Haley Polaris**: gracias! me agrada que te guste esta historia :D bueno, no actualice muy seguido (dios, que mala escritora soy!) pero espero que esto sea suficiente para el próximo mes :9 si quieres enviarme tus teorías locas serían un gusto poder leerlas. Besos!

Bien.. eso por ahora, esperen un poco más para poder escribir juegos del destino (tengo un bloqueo con esa historia que he intentado romper, pero aún no puedo)!

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	9. La ciudad de los perfumes

**Disclaimer: **Pókemon no es mío y blablá…

**Sinopsis: **Ash, entrenador del fuego, ha sido testigo de la desaparición de May, su novia y princesa del Reino Pallet. Para encontrarla ha iniciado su viaje junto a Misty y Richie, en busca de los legendarios entrenadores Pokémon y se ha encontrado con la maga que domina el elemento hierba. En medio de su viaje una situación peligrosa ha sucedido alrededor de Misty ¿podrá salvarla? ¿será capaz de traer a May de vuelta?

**Gracias Su-chan! Mi hermosa, simpática y genial amiga beta reader!**

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

_**Light's Travel**_

_By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Capítulo IX: La ciudad de los perfumes. **

– Mi…¡MISTY! –

El grito del pelinegro envolvió completamente toda la habitación, generando un pequeño eco por la fuerza de su voz. Su mano derecha se había alzado intentando alcanzar a la pelirroja, mas de improvisto la figura femenina se había disuelto frente a sus ojos, junto al maldito tipo que la había atacado y al paisaje natural circundante.

Se encontró a sí mismo sentado sobre una cama, la misma que lo había cobijado en la tarde, con la respiración alterada, con los latidos taladrando sus oídos, con el sudor bañando su rostro y el pavor erizando toda su piel. No se molestó en notar que era de noche ni que había vivido una pesadilla, cuando salió presuroso de su pieza en busca de la ojiverde llevando consigo sólo su espada. Tampoco percibió como su compañero se despertaba y lo seguía preocupado con sus pequeñas patas.

Apenas salió de su cuarto corrió por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, iluminado sólo por luces tenues de los faroles externos, intentando recordar la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación de su amiga.

Sentía que los pasos era inútiles y las prendas que llevaba, un pantalón oscuro de algodón y una sencilla remera blanca, friccionaban con su cuerpo haciéndolo más lento y torpe. Se maldijo a sí mismo y a sus piernas que, a pesar de cruzar el lugar a grandes zancadas, no parecían generar un cambio evidente en su aproximación. Cuando finalmente halló el sitio que buscaba con locura, una entrada de color marrón y con pequeños adornos dorados alrededor, su mano derecha se acercó con ansiedad al pomo para girarlo rápidamente.

– Mi-! –

Afonía.

El entrenador estaba frente al lugar con una respiración trabajosa y con el corazón furiosamente alterado. Para su asombro, el mismo que le obligó a callar inmediatamente, la muchacha pelirroja no se encontraba en ningún sitio. La cama estaba vacía y desordenada, siendo acariciada por fríos vientos nocturnos que se colaban por un ventanal abierto.

El entrecejo fruncido del moreno se intensificó al percibir la escena. Desenvainó su espada con un movimiento rápido, cambiando su estructura en el momento, y corrió presuroso intentando llegar a la improvisada entrada de vidrio. Más en la mitad de su trayecto, justo en el centro de la habitación, una persona desconocida lo atacó y lo obligó a caer de boca sobre la cama. Percibió como se ubicaba sobre su espalda, imposibilitando sus maniobras y quitándole su arma en una ágil acción. De improvisto y sorprendiéndolo, clavó la espada al lado de su cabeza, enterrándola en una almohada de plumas.

– ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –

Y las pupilas almendradas se contrajeron de inmediato. Reconocía esa voz femenina, ese aire lleno de seguridad y la frialdad en cada palabra.

En un movimiento rápido volteó su cuerpo hacia la muchacha, tomó sus muñecas arrebatándole el implemento de metal y empujándola hasta que quedara bajo su cuerpo. Cuando los irises verdeazulados se presentaron, aun brillantes en la noche y asegurándole que era Misty, Ash no fue consciente de su cuerpo. Sólo pudo percibir el increíble alivio que llegó a su corazón y como sus brazos buscaban desesperados la cintura de la muchacha para arroparla en un abrazo. Una sonrisa sincera nació producto de sus emociones.

– Que…que alivio -

– S..s…¡Suéltame! – escuchó que gritaba la pelirroja, mas sólo sirvió de incentivo para aumentar la fuerza de su apretón. Pasaron varios minutos en la misma posición y el moreno simplemente se oponía a separarse de ella, no luego de ser testigo de esa horrible escena; aunque fuera simplemente un sueño. – Pikachu – dijo Misty con tranquilidad y cierto aburrimiento, Ash no le tomó importancia. Sí lo hizo cuando una fuerte carga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo en un segundo, causándole dolor y provocando que cayera hacia un lado completamente paralizado.

Desde el piso, con todo su cabello alborotado y con un tic en el ojo derecho, el pelinegro logró divisar la figura de su fiel compañero junto a él.

– ¡Cha! – lo saludó con una sonrisa, como si no fuera el culpable de aquella situación.

– Pi…k…ka… chu – logró pronunciar con cierta dificultad, sintiéndose un poco traicionado por su Pokémon que prefería a la pelinaranja en vez de a él.

– G-gra… grac… cias – emitió la chica que al parecer había sufrido el mismo efecto.

Luego de un rato, cuando la movilidad volvió a cada músculo de su cuerpo, el trigueño se levantó en busca de la muchacha. La encontró aún sobre la cama, pero ya repuesta. Recién en ese momento notó que llevaba una simple camiseta amarilla y un short blanco como pijama, su cabello de exótico color naranja estaba suelto y revuelto por las horas de sueño.

– ¿Me quieres explicar que haces aquí? – preguntó molesta, sus ojos mas azulados que verdes.

– Sólo… bueno… – Ash se llevó la mano a la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello azabache con nerviosismo. Ahora que su mentalidad impulsiva se había retirado podía ver las cosas claramente y notar lo estúpido que era su situación actual. Un mal sueño y ahora estaba en el dormitorio de una mujer, como si fuera un niño asustadizo recurriendo a su madre.

– ¿Y? – ella lo presionó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su ceja derecha subió lentamente sobre su mirada entrecerrada. Ante la mirada de la pelirroja el moreno se limitó a suspirar, presentía que si inventaba una mentira para darle lógica a su inmaduro actuar sería peor que la realidad.

– Pues… tuve un sueño y – alzó la vista hacia ella, mientras ésta intensificaba su cejo fruncido – Estabas en él, donde había alguien que te atacaba y … bueno… me preocupé – sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban y bajó la mirada, agradeció internamente que aún estuvieran a oscuras.

– ¿Eso es todo? –

– Sí –

Al instante sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo, lo guiaba a la puerta con fuerza y lo tiraba al suelo del pasillo. Luego sintió como el mango de su espada, completamente normal otra vez, le golpeaba la cabeza. Ash apretó los dientes cuando entendió lo que sucedía.

– ¡MALDITA! ¡NUNCA MÁS ME PREOCUPARÉ POR TI! – gritó iracundo recibiendo sólo un portazo como respuesta.

Maldiciendo en silencio y tomando su espada, se irguió decidido a volver a dormir nuevamente.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Una pequeña presión en su cama llamó poderosamente su atención, aún cuando estaba recién despertando. Lentamente abrió su ojo derecho y se encontró con la figura de una criatura amarilla luchando arduamente con el inicio de las sábanas. Misty sonrió abiertamente, divertida por los movimientos extraños y concentrados que el pequeño realizaba.

– Buenos días – saludó con voz carrasposa recibiendo inmediatamente la mirada de Pikachu. Este había ladeado su cabeza a un lado, con una mirada triste en sus siempre resplandecientes ojos negros. La sonrisa de la chica se intensificó mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza del animal, mimándolo – Descuida, no me despertaste – y después se levantó con energía, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el baño privado de la habitación.

Luego de un rato salió completamente vestida mientras ordenaba su húmeda cabellera en su habitual peinado hacia el lado. Cuando fue en busca de su collar, ubicado sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, su mirada se situó involuntariamente sobre el lecho principal de la pieza. El recuerdo de la noche anterior acudió rápidamente a su cabeza y se sintió extraña cuando su cuerpo revivió toda la escena. De improvisto podía sentir la posesiva presión en su cintura, el duro pecho masculino chocando con el suyo, la respiración agitada colándose por su cabello y su cuello…

La pelirroja agitó su cabeza hacia los costados con fuerza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos raros que bombardeaban su cabeza. Cuando alcanzó el autocontrol, tomo a un alegre Pikachu entre sus brazos y se dispuso a salir para comer el desayuno. Sin embargo apenas había alcanzado el pasillo, una figura apoyada en una de sus paredes ganó su interés de inmediato. Estaba junto a la puerta de la habitación, dormido, con las rodillas hacia el pecho y abrazando su espada con aprehensión. Era Ash con su misma vestimenta de la noche.

Misty entrecerró los ojos, enfadada y algo aturdida. No podía creer lo obstinado que ese muchacho era y también lo inconsecuente, estaba segura de haber escuchado en la madrugada "no me volveré a preocupar por ti" o algo por el estilo.

Con cuidado apoyó a Pikachu sobre su cabeza, para luego ponerse en cuclillas frente al dormido muchacho y apoyar su mejilla derecha en su mano. Su expresión dura aún presente en sus finos rasgos femeninos.

– Idiota – pensó en voz alta observando detenidamente al trigueño; mas, lentamente, su entrecejo se relajó y una sonrisa tierna se consagró en sus labios. Era una de esas sonrisas tan inusuales como especiales, que seguramente Ash la hubiera atesorado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Los rayos matutinos se colaban fácilmente hacia la mesa principal del salón. En una de sus orillas, ocupando el puesto que lo correspondía como rey; un hombre de unos cuarenta años comía en ceremonial silencio el desayuno. Su cabello azulado con suaves tonos grises realzaba su piel trigueña y sus ojos obsidiana, al igual que la simple chaqueta carmesí que lo protegía del frío otoñal.

Alzó su mirada cuando la puerta principal fue abierta y dejo a la vista a uno de sus más leales súbditos: Tracey Sketchit.

– Buenos días, señor – saludó con una pequeña reverencia cuando estuvo a su lado. La expresión en su rostro era seria y las marcadas bolsitas bajo sus ojos daban cuenta de varios días sin dormir.

– Buenos días, Tracey – contestó con voz grave – ¿Tienes nuevas noticias? –

– No muchas lamentablemente – le entregó una carpeta amarilla. El peliazul la tomó de inmediato, su entrecejo fruncido – Estos son los últimos reportes de nuestra policía – inició su escrutinio entre las hojas blancas que contenía el sobre, su ceño intensificándose por cada revisión. – Señor, sé que no ha querido contactar al círculo de los dragones, pero ya han pasado 17 días y creo que es necesario… –

– Hazlo – ordenó con fuerza, mientras dejaba bruscamente los papeles y llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada. – Haz lo que sea, pero trae a mi hija de vuelta –

– ¿Eso significa que puedo decirle a Ash la información q-? –

– ¡NO! – gritó enseguida, apretando los dientes y dejando a la vista sus duros ojos azabaches. – ¡NI TÚ NI NADIE PUEDE HABLAR CON ESE MALDITO MOCOSO! – a pesar del cambio drástico que sufrió el ambiente, Tracey no se dejó intimidar.

– No quiero ser insolente, pero considero que su desconfianza hacia él es irracional –

– ¡MI HIJA DESAPARECE FRENTE A ÉL, NO HACE NADA PARA EVITARLO Y SE VA SIN DAR EXPLICACIONES! ¡¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE ACTÚO DE FORMA IRRACIONAL?! – ante la explosión de sus emociones, el hombre se levantó y golpeó fuertemente la mesa.

– Pero él ahora está viajando para encontrar a la princesa y lo que obtengamos puede serle de utilidad – argumentó el pelinegro siguiendo con la mirada al rey, que había iniciado un enérgico caminar por la sala.

– ¡¿Y QUIÉN TE ASEGURA QUE DICE LA VERDAD?! –

– Está siendo guiado por un hechicero, puedo comunicarme con él para comprobarlo si así lo desea –

– No confío en los magos Tracey, tú ya lo sabes – dijo observando por unos de los ventanales, dándole la espalda al aludido. Éste frunció el entrecejo con gravedad, deduciendo que la aceptación del rey a trabajar con el círculo de los dragones era sólo por desesperación.

– ¿Esa es otra razón para no confiar en Ash? ¿Qué él tenga poderes mágicos? – el rey suspiró.

– Lo es, junto con lo sucedido hace cinco años – las pupilas del pelinegro se contrajeron rápidamente, con asombro.

– ¡¿Aún piensa que fue culpa de Ash?! ¡Tenía sólo doce años! – el rey se volteó a mirarlo de inmediato, sus ojos azabaches brillando peligrosamente por la furia.

– Que fuera un niño no quita que fuera un mago – habló con suavidad y siseando cada palabra con rencor. – Mi hijo desapareció cuando el apareció en este castillo y estoy seguro que no fue una coincidencia – ante la seriedad de su rostro, Tracey sintió por fin como el miedo se expresaba en su cuerpo. De pronto el vello de su cuerpo se había erizado y su garganta estaba inusualmente seca.

– S-señor, sigo pensando que –

– ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES! ¡Y AHORA VE A HACER ALGO ÚTIL Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! –

– C-con su permiso – el pelinegro realizó una pequeña reverencia y salió presuroso del lugar. Por su parte, el rey se quedó un rato observando por el ventanal con el entrecejo fruncido.

– Drew – llamó de repente con seriedad. Al instante salía de una puerta un apuesto joven de 17 años. Sus ojos y cabellos poseían un agradable tono verdoso, contrastando con el traje azulado con detalles en dorado que llevaba. Amarrado a la cintura, un cinturón transportaba su espada de hierro.

– Mi rey – saludó mientras se arrodillaba e inclinaba la cabeza, con respeto. El monarca ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle. – ¿En qué puedo servirle? –

– Ve e inicia tu viaje, deseo que encuentres a May –

Afonía.

– Como usted ordene, mi señor -

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Lilas… ese aroma se asemejaba a las lilas…

Ash suspiró con suavidad, disfrutando la calidez y aquel perfume inigualable que se devolvía a su rostro cuando lo hacía. El mismo perfume que se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan habitual que a ratos solía confundirlo con el mismísimo aire.

Cuando finalmente sus ojos se abrieron, encontrándose con una hermosa mañana otoñal, un color carmesí atrajo poderosamente su atención y descubrió la fuente inagotable del agradable aroma. Se asombró al notar que el saco de dormir de Misty ahora lo arropaba.

Con cuidado y estirándose en el proceso, se levantó del piso y bostezó con fuerza. Era hora de iniciar el día.

Luego de una ducha rápida, bajó al gran salón que correspondía al comedor.

– Buenos días – saludó amablemente Erika, la que llevaba un elegante vestido carmesí. Misty estaba a su lado junto a Pikachu, ambos comiendo enérgica y rápidamente el desayuno.

– Buenos días – respondió para luego sentarse en una de las sillas, obedeciendo a una señal que la peliazul había realizado. Un segundo después se encontraba una joven sirviéndole el desayuno, la cual se sonrojó intensamente cuando el moreno le sonrió agradecido.

– Te levantaste más temprano de lo que esperaba – comentó la pelirroja más interesada en su tazón que en él. Ante el gesto, el trigueño arrugó rápidamente el entrecejo.

– ¿Dónde está Richie? – preguntó de improvisto la niña, interrumpiendo inconscientemente la potencial discusión. Los ojos verdes se posaron en Erika, amistosos.

– Está en la cocina con su madre – respondió con una sonrisa alegre – Desde que llegamos no se ha despegado de ella –

– Ya veo – susurró con leve tristeza y desilusión. En el momento entraba una linda mujer de largo cabello, llevaba un traje compuesto por una falda lisa y una chaqueta gris.

– Buenos días señorita Erika – saludó con formalidad, sus ojos cubiertos por gafas negras y sus manos ocupadas con un pequeño cuaderno. De inmediato la peliazul se irguió de la mesa, al parecer más animada.

– ¡Señora Alice, Buenos días! -

– He venido a preparar los últimos detalles –

– De acuerdo – Erika tomó la servilleta y con elegancia limpió sus belfos. Luego se dirigió a los entrenadores – Si me disculpan –

– Descuida – contestó Misty, ya qua Ash tenía la boca llena de comida. A su lado Pikachu hacía una muy buena imitación de él.

Cuando Erika ya se había retirado y el moreno por fin había tragado los alimentos, levantó su mirada hacia la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Ésta le devolvió el gesto con curiosidad.

– ¿Sucede algo? –

– Gracias – dijo simplemente para luego proseguir con el desayuno. Los ojos verdes brillaron intensamente por el asombro, pero prefirió omitir comentario. Suponía que sus palabras se debían a lo ocurrido hace unos horas, cuando le había prestado su saco de dormir para abrigarlo – ¿Harás algo hasta que nos vayamos? –

– Sí, pensábamos ir de compras a la ciudad, ¿verdad Pikachu? – señaló con entusiasmo mientras mimaba al Pokémon. Éste sonreía alegre por sus caricias.

– ¿Cha pikachu pikapi? – inquirió el animal a su entrenador con una sonrisa. Éste pestañeó una par de veces para luego sonreír con seguridad.

– Está bien, iré con ustedes –

Luego de terminar la comida, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la hermosa ciudad de Azulona. Ash comprobó finalmente lo hermoso de sus estructuras y también la sencillez de sus habitantes, detalles que pasaron desapercibidos el día anterior cuando buscaba desesperadamente al siguiente entrenador.

Misty caminaba a su lado, con una linda sonrisa pintada en los labios y cargando a Pikachu en sus brazos.

– ¿Está bien que Pikachu no esté disfrazado? – inquirió cuando percibió la mirada curiosa de los transeúntes, más estos no se acercaban ni se comportaban como obsesionados fanáticos.

– Sí, Erika me contó que las personas de esta ciudad están acostumbradas a Oddish, así que probablemente no se formaría un alboroto por Pikachu –

– Como sucedió en ciudad Verde, ¿verdad? – completó con los ojos entrecerrados, recordando el frenético escape que tuvieron que realizar.

– Así es –

– Supongo que tuvimos suerte, ¿no amigo? – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, con entusiasmo. Pikachu sólo rió, mientras se movía rápidamente en los brazos de la pelirroja. Luego de un rato, Ash detuvo sus caricias y dirigió su mirada a la chica – ¿y Richie y Sparky? ¿no vinieron con nosotros? – los ojos verdes le devolvieron el gesto, escépticos.

– Eres lento – luego prosiguió – Richie decidió quedarse en la casa de Erika ayudando a su madre y Sparky decidió acompañarlo – cuando lo señaló, la expresión dura de Misty fue reemplazada de inmediato por una llena de afecto. Era tan tangible y obvia que hasta el despistado de Ash logró notarlo.

– Te preocupas mucho por él – afirmó desinteresado, con su vista en el camino y sus brazos acomodados tras la cabeza. La pelinaranja se volteó a verlo, pero al no tener su atención prefirió imitar sus acciones. – ¿Te gusta? –

– Claro, somos amigos. No lo seríamos si no me gustara –

– No de esa forma, ¿él te gusta como pareja? – Misty lo miró finalmente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban suavemente por la íntima pregunta.

– ¡¿A qué va todo esto?! – preguntó un poco alterada. La expresión relajada del moreno no cambió ni un ápice.

– A nada, sólo sentía curiosidad – los ojos almendrados buscaron a la chica por el rabillo del ojo, notando que su entrecejo ahora estaba fruncido. – Es decir, no sé mucho sobre ti y todo eso – cuando Ash sintió la mirada de la entrenadora sobre sí, supuso que ahora estaba enojada y que empezaría con uno de sus ya conocidos discursos. Seguramente estarían "charlando" un buen rato sobre la intimidad de su vida y que su compañía en el viaje se debía sólo por obedecer a Oak.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? – cuestionó la fémina, su rostro mostrando sólo molestia.

– ¿E-eh? –

– Pregunté qué quieres saber – repitió con los dientes apretados y enojada, más el demostrativo sonrojo que había llegado a sus mejillas hacía dudar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

– A-ah… e-eh… bue-bueno… – de pronto los ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en ellos, presionándolo – ¿Cómo es tu novio? – la colorina se encogió de hombros.

– No tengo –

– Mientes –

– ¡No lo hago! –

– Richie dijo que tenías uno – esta vez el muchacho guió sus ojos hacia ella, mas la muchacha seguía mirando hacia el frente y con sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas. El entrecejo del moreno se frunció de inmediato, pero cuando fue consciente de ello se obligó a relajarlo.

– Tenía… tú lo has dicho –

– ¿Y? –

– ¿Y qué? –

– ¿Cómo terminaron? – y esta vez la mirada verdeazulada se volvió hacia él, brillando con tanta intensidad que Ash sentía que se le erizaba la piel. Ella estaba furiosa.

– ¡¿Por qué debería contarte sobre eso?! – exclamó indignada y aun sonrojada. El moreno omitió un suspiro lastimero, que se estuviera comportando tan abiertamente sin duda era algo extraño y por ende era obvio que terminaría en cualquier momento. – ¡Deja de tomarte tantas atribuciones! –

– ¡De acuerdo señorita misteriosa! ¡Eres una exagerada, ¿lo sabías?! – al no recibir respuesta el entrenador la observó, tenía sus labios fuertemente apretados y su entrecejo fruncido. – ¡Además el otro día te conté sobre May! ¿No sería lo mismo? – silencio. Misty lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, una de sus acciones que ya se estaba convirtiendo en su especialidad. – ¡MISTY! –

– Yo no te obligue – señaló encogiéndose de hombros, para luego adelantarse con agilidad. Ash tensó su mandíbula al momento, sintiéndose un idiota porque ella tenía razón y porque como era habitual él había perdido.

Llegaron finalmente a la ciudad en cruda afonía, aquella que Ash había conocido en los primeros días de su viaje y que sinceramente no extrañaba.

Sus pasos los llevaron a una hermosa calle en el centro de la ciudad, repleta de negocios especializados en perfumes y distintos productos cosméticos.

– ¡Genial! ¡Hay tantos sitios! – exclamó a su lado la pelinaranja, claro que su emoción y sonrisa dedicada únicamente al Pokémon. – ¡No puedo creer que estemos en la ciudad de los perfumes! – Ante el ridículo título, el trigueño arrugó el ceño inevitablemente. Le dedicó una mirada escéptica a la muchacha, la misma que intentó excluir su expresión pero su curiosidad logró triunfar. – ¡¿QUÉ?! –

– ¿De los perfumes? ¿Es en serio? –

– ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso nunca oíste sobre la especialidad de Azulona? – ante la mirada en blanco de chico, los ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron cansados. – Eres un idiota –

– ¡Hey! ¡Que no sepa sobre esta ciudad no significa que lo sea! –

– ¿Ah, Sí? – la pelirroja se acercó y por acto reflejo, tomó su mejilla para jalarla – ¡Y que no sepas sobre magia y sobre el círculo de los dragones no cuenta! –

– ¡Auch! ¡Si sé sobre magia! –

– ¡¿En serio?! –

– Jijiji – unas risas suaves provenientes de los transeúntes llamó su atención.

– Que pareja tan tierna – escuchó la joven que susurraban unas señoras, espectadoras de su actuación. Enseguida la muchacha soltó su mejilla y se volteó dándole la espalda, su rostro pintado sutilmente a escarlata.

– Co-como sea, mejor entremos a una tienda y no perdamos más tiempo –

– ¿Comprarás perfumes? – cuestionó impresionado, siguiendo la figura femenina que ya se movía hacia una entrada.

– ¡Claro! No siempre tienes la oportunidad de estar en la ciudad de los perfumes –

– ¡Chaa! ¿Pika pi pika chu chu pika pi? – el pelinegro frunció el ceño. La muchacha se detuvo, mirándole.

– No, paso –

– ¿No entrarás? –

– No, sería un gasto de tiempo y de dinero – Misty imitó su expresión – No entiendo cómo puede interesarte este tipo de cosas – el tono despectivo utilizado sólo irritó más a la pelinaranja – Además, ¿para qué quieres comprar si ya tienes un perfume? –

– No deberías expresarte así sobre el negocio de la ciudad y mucho menos en frente de Erika – se volteó con elegancia para reiniciar su camino. – Y yo no ocupo perfume – y luego desapareció tras la puerta.

Por su parte, el joven pelinegro siguió su camino en busca de una cabina telefónica aun molesto. Rodeo varias veces las calles, preguntando de vez en cuando a las personas que transitaban, hasta que luego de unos 15 minutos encontró un teléfono público.

Entró y marcó rápidamente el número de su casa, esperando que Brock se encontrara en ella. Se dedicó a observar los alrededores con el tono de marcado como compañía, cuando una figura en particular llamó su atención. Dentro de una tienda y cerca del ventanal reconoció el cabello de brillante tono naranja y la clara piel de marfil, Misty estaba rodeada de vendedoras y parecía divertirse.

– Es muy linda cuando no está conmigo – observó en voz alta y con el ceño fruncido para su sorpresa. Prontamente una frase de la muchacha logró captar sus pensamientos, ¿si Misty no ocupaba perfume de donde provenía su aroma a lilas?.

– ¿Buenos días, Residencia Harrison? –

– ¿Eh?... ¿Emma? ¡Soy yo! –

– ¡Señor Ketchum! – Ash sonrió con nostalgia, hace días que no escuchaba la cálida voz de la ama de llaves. – ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –

– Sí, gracias. ¿Está Brock? –

– Enseguida señor – el muchacho esperó pacientemente mientras observaba los alrededores.

– ¡¿Ash?! –

– ¡Hey Brock! ¿Cómo estás? –

– ¡¿QUÉ COMO ESTOY?! ¡¿SABES CUANTOS DÍAS HAN PASADO DESDE TU ÚLTIMA LLAMADA?! – el pelinegro suspiró, cansado.

– Es molesto que siempre contestes así –

– ¡Cállate y dime dónde estás! – ante el petitorio y un poco más animado, Ash empezó a narrar el viaje hasta Azulona y la batalla contra Erika. Omitió lo sucedido en el Reino Celeste por la promesa que tenía con Richie, de no contar nada relacionado a Misty. – ¡Wow! Parece que fue una contienda difícil –

– Lo fue, Erika es lo bastante fuerte como para considerarla una gran oponente – respondió el pelinegro un poco relajado, su espalda apoyada en una de las paredes transparentes.

– O aún tú no tienes suficiente experiencia para considerarla una oponente promedio –

– ¡¿EH?! – de inmediato se irguió – ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – al otro lado de la línea, Brock se movió reflexivo alrededor de su laboratorio. Tomó una botella de cuerpo redondo y cuello cilíndrico donde descansaba un líquido amarillento, el mismo que revolvió para luego dejarlo reposar.

– Me refiero a que tal vez aún no eres lo suficiente fuerte – hizo una pausa para elegir las palabras correctas, mientras tomaba un sorbo del café que descansaba en su mesa de trabajo. – los entrenadores de por sí son grandes oponentes, se caracterizan por sus poderosos hechizos y su correcto dominio de la magia desde pequeños. Es por eso que la entrenadora de las plantas puede destacar de entre magos comunes, aún con su escasa edad. –

– ¿Y el punto es? – preguntó impaciente, con seriedad.

– Que ella es una niña y te costó vencerla. Nada te asegura que tus siguientes rivales sean niños, tal vez los siguientes sean mayores por varios años y tendrán mucho mas entrenamiento que tú. Y ahí estará el verdadero reto – Ash se paralizó. Ante lo asegurado e inconscientemente, había empezado a recordar la lucha que había sostenido con Richie. En este instante no estaba muy seguro si la hubiera ganado.

Quedaron inmersos en un tenso silencio.

– Ash… no quería desanimarte, pero… –

– No, tienes razón – susurró preocupado, pero intentó de inmediato cambiar de tema

– Ash… –

– ¿Hay nueva información sobre May por allá? – cuestionó para sorpresa de Brock. Al instante el aristócrata detuvo su paseo por la habitación y dirigió su rostro hacia Tracey. El mismo que descansaba su figura en una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho y una seria expresión en su rostro.

– No – respondió siguiendo las órdenes del servidor del Rey, pero su semblante demostraba la molestia ante ello. – Ni una sola pista –

– Es una lástima – comentó luego de suspirar pesadamente. Dirigió sus ojos almendrados a la figura de Misty. Ella aún seguía divirtiéndose en una de las perfumerías. – bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Te llamaré cuando tenga nueva información – y sin más, la comunicación se perdió.

Brock dejó el fono en su posición previa, la seriedad de su rostro no cambió ni un ápice cuando llevó la atención a su amigo.

– Fuiste muy duro con él – comentó Tracey sin perder su posición cerca de la pared. En esos momentos su expresión era una imitación del muchacho que tenía enfrente y no parecía que fuera a cambiar.

– Lo hago por su bien. Dejar que se confíe demasiado es lo último que debe hacer, en especial ahora que enfrentará a los entrenadores y que no posee el apoyo de este reino – lo último lo señaló en un susurro, mientras sus ojos se abrían y se reflejaban en ellos el frío resplandor del resentimiento.

– Son órdenes del rey, no hay nada que podamos hacer ante eso – ante lo dicho, dirigió su mirada hacia el teléfono y Brock copió el gesto. Ambos sabían que la línea estaba intervenida y que estaban grabando todas sus conversaciones, todo para evitar que los decretos reales no fueran vulnerados.

– No logro entender al Rey, debería dejar ese estúpido prejuicio contra los magos y trabajar con ellos. ¡No aprendió nada con lo sucedido hace 5 años! –

– El racismo que existe en este reino hacia los magos es enorme, el Rey no puede simplemente omitir la opinión de la gente –

– ¡¿Por qué el pueblo no cree en los magos, él tampoco debe hacerlo?! ¡Por favor! ¡Qué ridiculez es esa! – Tracey seguía apoyado en la pared de piedra, en perfecta calma.

– No intento defenderlo, pero no puedes negar que las creencias populares son importantes para la credibilidad de la realeza. Recuerda el escándalo que se provocó por el noviazgo entre Ash y la princesa, antes de su desaparición aún era tema entre los pobladores – quedaron sumergidos en un tenso silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Brock lo cortó con un suspiro.

– Supongo que Ash tuvo mala suerte… – murmuró para sí mismo – ser el único mago que ha nacido en este reino y además ser un entrenador, eso aumenta todo el prejuicio y el rechazo al doble… –

Afonía. Tracey permanecía pensativo mientras estudiaba la cerámica bajo sus pies.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió el hombre de ojos rasgados al percibir su extraño comportamiento.

– En lo absoluto… – contestó, aunque ninguno de los presentes creyó en esas palabras.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Se encontraban en la terraza principal de su actual refugio. El sitio se ubicaba en la zona posterior de la construcción y dejaba a la vista el frondoso paisaje circundante del lugar. A pesar de las suposiciones iniciales, donde Ash creía fervientemente que la mansión se hallaba en un llano sobre el cerro; ésta descansaba al costado de un barranco de significativa altura. Era ese mismo barranco el que Ash veía en estos momentos, apoyado en la pequeña rejilla que circundaba la terraza.

– ¿Qué te preocupa? – inquirió a su lado Misty, a diferencia de él estaba apoyada en la rejilla y le daba la espalda al irreal sitio.

– Nada – contestó de inmediato sin mirarle. La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo e infló sus mejillas.

– Mientes – los ojos almendrados se entrecerraron ante la sensación de deja vú, aunque fuera inverso. – Cuando nos reencontramos estabas distinto –

– ¡Pika! – gritó su amigo en los brazos de la colorina, también parecía perturbado.

– No sucede nada, no se preocupen – respondió mientras se alejaba de la orilla y se dirigía hacia la salida, intentando sutilmente escapar de la escena.

– Llamaste a Brock, ¿verdad? – Ash suspiró, derrotado. Ahora lamentaba haberle contado a Misty sobre su vida, sobre sus padres campesinos provenientes de Pallet y su muerte en un accidente cuando tenía 10 años, también sobre Brock y su primer encuentro con May. Se arrepentía aún más porque no habían provocado el efecto que esperaba, la pelirroja seguía sin recordarlo.

– Sí -

– ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Alguna información o algo por el estilo? –

– Todo lo contrario – dijo con serenidad mientras se volteaba a ver el paisaje circundante, el frío viento otoñal desordenando completamente su cabello. – Nada de nada –

Afonía.

– ¿Crees que te esconde información? – unos sorprendidos ojos marrones buscaron de inmediato a los verdeazulados, ella había leído completamente su cabeza. – No deberías preocuparte – lo alentó luego de un momento con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro. – Tal vez tus conclusiones son erróneas y, si fuera el caso, no creo que Brock te esconda información si realmente es importante –

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo. De alguna forma lo que Misty decía sonaba bastante acorde al Brock que él conocía, como si ella también hubiera tenido contacto con él.

– Disculpe… señor Ketchum, señorita Williams – se voltearon a ver a una muchacha que estaba en la entrada de cristal. Venía a anunciarles que el almuerzo estaba servido.

Al rato ambos muchachos estaban entrando al comedor principal, conversando animadamente sobre un perfume que Misty había encontrado y pensaba que era perfecto para May. Como se esperaba Ash estaba en completo desacuerdo con la idea de comprarle uno, asegurando que su novia no ocupaba fragancia alguna como lo hacía la pelirroja. Misty nuevamente le había dicho que ella no utilizaba, pero el moreno no le creyó.

– ¡Ash, Misty! – saludó de inmediato Erika con una sonrisa radiante y su rostro suavemente sonrojado. El pelinegro lo atribuyó a la presencia de Richie, que estaba al lado izquierdo de la peliazul con Sparky en su hombro.

– Pareces animada Erika – observó la pelirroja con una mueca alegre mientras se sentaba. Ash imitó su acción y ocupó un lugar vacío al lado de ella.

– ¡Lo estoy y ustedes también deberían estarlo! – la feliz expresión que Erika ofrecía hacía contraste con la serenidad de los ojos azulados del entrenador eléctrico. Cuando los rostros jóvenes de Misty y Ash mostraron incertidumbre, en una perfecta y envidiable sincronía, la niña se volteó hacia el castaño – ¿Aún no les cuentas? –

– No he tenido la ocasión – explicó Richie sin mirar a la niña, la misma que intentó no tomarle importancia al frío gesto.

– Les haré un resumen: mis padres siempre viajan por motivos de trabajo y son pocas las veces que vuelven. Sin embargo hace unos meses atrás me avisaron que llegarían hoy para quedarse en casa por unos días, así que he invitado a sus conocidos y les he preparado una fiesta sorpresa como bienvenida! –

– ¡Pues… felicidades Erika! Me alegro que puedas ver nuevamente a tus padres, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con no-… –

– ¡Déjame terminar! – Interrumpió a Ash – Mis padres tienen muchos amigos en esta región, célebres magos y empresarios. ¡Hasta conocen a un entrenador! –

– ¡¿Entrenador?! ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó conmocionado el pelinegro, agradeciendo a la buena suerte que parecía tener. Estaba tan absorto en la información de la peliazul que no notó la expresión dura en el rostro de Richie, una mezcla de temor y tristeza. – ¿Y quién es? –

– ¡El entrenador de la oscuridad! –

Y lo único que escucho después fue el sonido de una silla chocar con el suelo. Misty estaba erguida con las palmas apoyada en la mesa, con su respiración entrecortada y un indescifrable sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

**Continuará…**

A finales de junio- inicios de julio :D

Ahora y rápidamente aaaa RxRxR

**Andy Elric: **Andy chan t.t gracias! eres tan buena D: dejándome review aún cuando yo no te dejo (y no es porque no quiera, es que no tengo tiempooo) espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también! Y tendrás que esperar para conocer la identidad de la entrenadora del agua… alguna idea?

**L' Fleur Noir: **gracias, gracias beta! :D pues sí, esta era la idea cuando te dije hace como mil años que al final era un triangulo amoroso entre Ash, Misty y Gary… creo que en este fic es donde más enredo de relaciones hay xD supongo que mientras se desarrolle la historia te irás percatando de ello! Por cierto falta muy poco para la entrada de Gary! prepáratee :D

Bueno… Eso por ahora

Para los seguidores de mi otra historia (juegos del destino) tengo la mala noticia de decirles que me inspiración se ha largado a tomar unas vacaciones sin fecha de retorno D: lo que significa que lo continuaré pero no tengo idea cuando. Espero me comprendan u.u

I'll see you!

Kasumi 21


	10. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío, tal vez en mi próxima.

**Sinopsis: **El entrenador de fuego, Ash Ketchum, ha sido testigo de la desaparición de May, su novia y la princesa del Reino Pallet. Para encontrarla ha iniciado su viaje junto a Misty y Ritchie, en busca de los diez legendarios entrenadores. Ahora ha obtenido nueva información y el entrenador oscuro está por cruzarse en su camino, ¿Podrá reunir el poder oscuro? ¿Logrará salvar a May?

**¡Gracias a mi querida, genial y súper linda amiga Sumi-chan! ¡Mi beta reader!**

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

_**Light's Travel**_

_By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Capítulo X: Oscuridad**

Pikachu se desplazó hacia una de las ventanas atraído por los colores rojizos. Siempre le había gustado observar los atardeceres y deleitarse con la gama de tonos, pero últimamente habían estado tan ocupados viajando que siempre eran alcanzados por la noche y terminaba por perder la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. Sin embargo ahora la suerte le había sonreído y había decidido aprovecharlo.

Mientras seguía pendiente del paisaje, su entrenador salió del baño portando un pantalón de vestir negro y acomodando una camisa blanca. Sus ojos castaños se habían perdido en el suelo apenas había salido y habían adquirido un tono oscuro turbado y algo peligroso. Ante el extraño comportamiento, que se había iniciado desde el almuerzo, Pikachu decidió postergar su hobby y se dirigió hacia Ash con preocupación.

– ¿Pika pi? – le llamó cuando inició su camino, más el aludido pareció no escucharlo y siguió vistiéndose sin tomarle atención. Ahora acomodaba torpemente unas mancuernillas cuadradas de plata que poseían en el centro un rubí de misma forma. – ¿Pika pi?... ¡¿Pika pi?! – el moreno se sobresaltó ante el grito.

– ¿Eh?… ¿Qué? ¿Pikachu? – el entrecejo del animal se frunció lentamente.

– ¿Pikachu pika pika pi? – Ash se limitó a sonreír mientras negaba con una mano, despreocupado.

– De que hablas Pikachu, ¡no me sucede nada! – el pokemon lo vio escéptico y señaló el cuello de su camisa, el mismo que estaba empapado por su cabello aún sin secar. Era un signo claro de su distracción. – ¡Vaya! Olvidé secarme el cabello – dijo con sorpresa más su expresión tranquila no varió. – Supongo que tendré que cambiarme – Ash reinició su camino al baño mientras la expresión preocupada de Pikachu se intensificaba.

– ¿Pika pi? –

– Estoy bien, de verdad – aseguró con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer tras la puerta, actuación que el pokemon no creyó ni un poco.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Pikachu, Ash cerró la puerta del baño con un suspiro. Guió sus pasos hacia el secador que estaba en una de las esquinas y con una expresión perdida inició lo que antes había olvidado. Sin embargo su atención nunca cayó en el viento cálido que mecía sus cabellos, en contraste nuevamente estaba absorto en la situación vivida en el almuerzo.

En su mente quedó grabada la imagen de Misty, así como sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas y su rostro desencajado. Y a pesar de que luego actuó como una adolescente emocionada, saltándose el almuerzo con una disculpa risueña y caminando con dificultad demostrando nerviosismo, a Ash le molestaba su primera reacción, ¿era normal esa expresión en una mujer enamorada?

El entrecejo del muchacho se frunció intensamente mientras llevaba una mano inconsciente a su pecho, la sensación de incomodidad estaba atacándolo de nuevo y esta vez tenía certeza que sus instintos no eran equívocos.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

– ¡Vaya! Ya ha llegado mucha gente y es tan temprano –

– Eres tú quién está atrasado – comentó Richie cuando llegó a su lado. El ojiazul llevaba un traje de color gris, bajo este un chaleco de un tono más oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul. Había peinado su cabello de modo que gran parte de su flequillo había quedado hacia atrás. Sparky, que descansaba en su hombro, también había arreglado su peinado.

En contraste Ash llevaba un simple traje negro con una camisa blanca que, a pesar de no ser el mismo, era muy similar al que había utilizado en la fiesta de May. Complementado su imagen llevaba una corbata carmín delgada que hacía juego con las mancuernillas de las mangas. El pelinegro había decidido dejar su peinado como habitualmente lo usaba, a pesar del aspecto informal de éste no alcanzaba a opacar la elegancia que desprendía la tenida en su totalidad.

– Je, me he quedado dormido – Ash dijo con una mueca despreocupada. La mirada contrariada que Pikachu le dedicó pasó desapercibida. – ¿Fui el último en llegar? –

– No, Misty aún no aparece –

– ¿Y Eri-? – fue interrumpido por la imagen de la peliazul que apareció de pronto a su lado. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con corte strapless, largo, con una cola pequeña y poco abultado. El borde estaba hecho de género color carmín que subían desde la cola hasta la espalda, donde se unía a nivel de la cintura en una delicada rosa blanca de seda. En la mayoría del ruedo del vestido había sido bordado con hilo plateado flores, hojas y troncos. Como accesorio llevaba unos aros de perla y guantes blancos sin dedos – ¡Wow Erika! ¡Te ves genial! – exclamó el pelinegro con alegría, logrando que la niña se sonrojara levemente.

– ¡Chaa! ¡Pika pika! –

– Gracias – susurró con timidez.

– ¿Pasó algo con Misty? – preguntó Richie sin mirarle, Erika bajó su cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

– No, ella sólo debe estar nerviosa – Ash pestañeó con curiosidad. – Hace más de media hora que fui a buscarla y ella estaba casi lista –

– Mmm… – canturreó pensativo el entrenador de fuego, la niña le sonrió.

– No debes preocuparte, bajará pronto – luego tomó el ruedo de su vestido con elegancia y se inclinó levemente – Ahora, si me disculpan, debo atender a los otros invitados –

Los chicos vieron como Erika desaparecía entre la gente, algo fácil con su estatura pequeña.

– ¿Cuánto crees que se demore? – inquirió Richie de pronto.

– ¿Eh? ¿quién? –

– Misty –

– No sé, sería más lógico que tú lo supieras – el ojiazul calló ante la observación que, por lo años que conocía a Misty, tenía lógica – por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama él? –

– ¿Quién? –

– El novio de Misty –

– Gary Oak y no es mi novio – respondió de pronto una voz femenina con un tono burlesco. Ash y Richie se voltearon a verla con apuro, el primero saltó levemente y logró escuchar como el segundo jadeaba por la sorpresa de su aspecto.

Misty llevaba un vestido blanco strapless con dos cortes en "V", uno pequeño en la parte del busto y otro más grande desde el borde hasta su cintura. Le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y era abultado debido al tul de suave rosa que estaba bajo este. Había peinado su largo y liso cabello en una media moña, donde sobresalían dos mechones que estaban ondulados y contorneaban sus mejillas. Como accesorios llevaba aros de perla, zapatos de tacón blancos y tres cintas de color rosa: una sosteniendo su cabello, otra alrededor de ambos brazos y la última atada a su muslo derecho.

– ¡Mi-Misty… te ves hermosa! – exclamó Richie con notorio sonrojo. Ante el halago la pelirroja giró con una sonrisa y luego rió divertida.

– ¿En serio? Debo darle las gracias a Erika entonces –

– Ella sí sabe hacer milagros – dijo Ash de inmediato en una mala imitación de sí mismo simulando sorpresa.

– No importa lo que digas, no lograrás enfadarme – aseguró la pelinaranja mientras se inclinaba hacia él con una alegre mueca. Ash empezaba a creer que en verdad ella estaba feliz y emocionada por el encuentro de esa noche.

– ¡Misty! ¡Por fin has bajado! – gritó Erika a su lado, volviendo a aparecer sorpresivamente.

– Siento la tardanza –

– ¡No te preocupes! – en un ágil movimiento la niña se ubicó tras Misty, puso sus manos en la espalda y la empezó a empujar – ¡Ahora apúrate! Él ya está aquí – ante la afirmación el rostro de la pelirroja adquirió un tono carmesí de inmediato. Ash notó por el rabillo del ojo como la mandíbula de Richie se tensaba y su entrecejo se fruncía.

– ¡E-espera, Erika! –

– ¡Vamos! Antes que se vuelva a perder –

– ¡P-pero! ¡Erika! –

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos ante el comportamiento de la pelirroja, con su rostro sonrojado y claro nerviosismo parecía una niña tonta que va a conocer a su ídolo favorito. Dirigió su mirada almendrada nuevamente hacia Richie, dejando sus pensamientos de lado y preocupándose por su amigo.

– Hey – lo llamó con cautela – ¿Estás bi-? – pero se interrumpió cuando un aura cambió de pronto la atmósfera, era fuerte y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la ojiverde. Ash se volteó con rapidez hacia la fuente de ésta, más sólo logró ver un cuerpo negro que se movió velozmente hasta tomar la mano de Misty. Una milésima de segundo después descubrió al chico que había detenido a su compañera. Era mucho más alto que él, tal vez le ganaba por unos ocho centímetros, era delgado y su cabello era de un brillante color chocolate.

Por su parte y sumergida en los ojos almendrados del desconocido, la pelinaranja observaba estupefacta la figura del hombre que de improvisto había aparecido a su lado. La había cogido de la mano sin que ella se percatara y ahora le sostenía la mirada con la misma dulzura de hace unos años. El terno de completo color negro, incluyendo la camisa y la corbata, hacían resaltar completamente su piel clara y sus rasgos masculinos.

– ¡G-G-Ga..! – ella balbuceó y él le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, con su mano desocupada acarició suavemente su mejilla.

– Siempre es un gusto verle, mademoiselle –

– G..G – y ante la sorpresa de todos, Misty rompió a llorar. En el desconsuelo de la situación, se aferró al chico en un abrazo apretado mientras las lágrimas brotaban libremente, ni siquiera le importó el maquillaje que peligraba. – ¡T-tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué desapareciste por tantos años?! –

– Me alegra saber que me has extrañado – dijo suavemente mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello de fuego y aspiraba el natural aroma a lilas de esa mujer.

Por su parte, Ash observaba atónito el emocionante reencuentro de la pareja y estudiaba impactado las expresiones de Misty. Nunca la había visto así, tan desesperada y a la vez con esa sonrisa tan sincera que indicaba completa alegría. De pronto, cuando el nuevo chico cogió a la pelirroja en un abrazo apretado y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, la sonrisa del pelinegro se presentó sin que siquiera se diera cuenta. A su lado Erika tenía una expresión similar.

– ¿Ya estás mejor? – le preguntó el entrenador oscuro a Misty con una risa suave, ella se separó de él para poder verle y asintió suavemente. A pesar de ello su rostro aún seguía lleno de lágrimas.

– Entonces deberíamos subir – intervino Erika y la tomó suavemente del codo. – Tu maquillaje está hecho un desastre, tendremos que retocarlo -

– No, espera – negó la pelirroja mientras se aferraba a la mano de Gary. Él pestañeó levemente sorprendido, más cuando vio el sentimiento de temor en los ojos verdeazulados, de inmediato sonrió con ternura.

– Descuida, no me voy a ir –

– P-pero –

– Estaré aquí – se acercó a ella bajando de pronto sus labios a su frente – Te lo juro – Misty quedó pasmada ante la caricia, que a pesar de ser sencilla había calado en el fondo de sus recuerdo y su corazón. Terminó alejándose con la mirada perdida y siendo guiada por Erika.

Cuando sus figuras se perdieron tras un pasillo, el desconocido chico por fin pareció notar a los otros entrenadores y se volteó lentamente hacia ellos. En su semblante se había dibujado una sonrisa que distaba a la tierna que había mostrado antes.

– Vaya, vaya… no esperaba encontrarte aquí – saludó burlón – Oriundo del Reino Celeste, miembro de la dinastía de magos Klausen, coronel primero del ejército mágico especial – su mirada almendrada se oscureció – El entrenador eléctrico, Richie Klausen –

– Lo mismo opino – respondió éste – Oriundo de Ciudad Verde, nieto del reconocido mago Samuel Oak, finalista del torneo mágico del año pasado, el único que fue capaz de permanecer intocable por 10 minutos en una batalla con Lance – Richie le dirigió su mirada, seguro – El entrenador oscuro, Gary Oak –

Ash permaneció pasmado ante las presentaciones que, siendo una clara señal de reto, estaba provocando lo contrario. De pronto la mirada del nuevo chico se acomodó en él, asombrándolo pero dándole el tiempo suficiente para prepararse. La mirada del pelinegro se endureció, alistándose a la batalla.

– Y tú… – inició con seriedad – ¿Quién eres? –

Ash se sonrojó de golpe.

– ¿CÓMO QUE QUIÉN SOY?! ¿ACASO NO ME CONOCES?! – Gary se volteó aburrido y alzando sus hombros.

– Si no te conozco significa que no eres importante, tu presencia me es indiferente –

– TÚ! MALDITO! ¿QUIERES PELEAR?! – Richie contuvo a Ash por los hombros para evitar que lo atacara – ¡MALDICIÓN RICH! ¡SUÉLTAME! –

– Hey! Criado – llamó el entrenador oscuro aún de espalda – Avísale a Misty que estaré esperándola en la pista de baile – y sin más, se retiro caminando elegantemente por entre las personas.

– ¡TÚ IMBÉCIL! ¡VUELVE Y PELEA! ¡MALDITO COBARDE! –

– ¡Ya está bien Ash! déjalo – Ritchie permaneció sujetando al pelinegro, sin parecer afectado por la forma despectiva en que lo había llamado. De improvisto un sonido desconocido llamó su atención y lo obligó a dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo.

– ¡PERO RITCHIE! ¡RECIÉN ESE TIPO! ¿Eh? – Ash calló de pronto cuando un extraño cosquilleo apareció en su pierna derecha, bajó la vista y se sorprendió al encontrar a una hermosa criatura que le acariciaba la pierna. Su pelaje era de un brillante tono azabache, con líneas y círculos dorados en distintas partes; su cola y orejas eran puntiagudas, y sus ojos poseían un extravagante tono carmín.

– ¡Wow! Nunca había visto al pokémon oscuro – comentó el ojiazul a su lado, por su parte Ash se arrodilló y con suavidad empezó a mimarlo.

– ¡Umbreon! – exclamó feliz la criatura como respuesta. El pelinegro rió con ella.

– ¡Es muy simpático! Ni siquiera se parece a su entrenador – Ritchie entrecerró los ojos.

– Acabas de conocerlo, no seas prejuicioso – el aludido se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Aww! ¡Qué lindo! – ambos chicos alzaron la mirada y se encontraron con un grupo de chicas, posiblemente de su edad, cotilleando.

– ¿Quieren acariciarlo? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa, una de ellas se acercó cautelosa.

– ¿P-pue-puedo? –

– ¡Claro! No te hará nada –

– ¡Kya~! ¡Es tan suave! – ante el grito Ash rió, la criatura se asustó, las demás chicas se acercaron emocionadas y Ritchie se alejó algo molesto. Odiaba las multitudes y aún más si era de niñas chillonas y exageradamente entusiastas.

– Este tipo – se comentó a si mismo – Tan emocionado y ni siquiera es su pokémon – siguió caminando para buscar un lugar tranquilo, Ash por su parte permaneció con el creciente grupo de mujeres y completamente cómodo.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

– Por fin esas chicas te dejaron libre, ¿no? –

Ritchie estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados en la pared, donde poseía una perfecta visión de todos los rincones de la espaciosa habitación. Ash se acercó con una sonrisa despreocupada, debido posiblemente a todos los platillos y aperitivos que llevaba.

– No es como si me tuvieran cautivo, realmente disfruto la compañía de la gente –

– Sí, lo noté. Parece que eres popular – el pelinegro rió complacido, sin querer el ojiazul estaba subiendo su ego – Pero definitivamente él te gana – siguiendo la mirada de su amigo, Ash se encontró con la figura elegante y masculina de Gary quién, ahora acompañado por su pokémon, recibía halagos de una buena cantidad de personas.

– ¡¿Por qué él está haciendo vida social?! ¿No debería estar con Misty? –

– Supongo que tienes razón – el tono de Ritchie decayó levemente y el pelinegro se maldijo a si mismo por lo estúpido que era en los asuntos amorosos. – La vi hace un momento con Erika, parece que están saludando a todos los invitados –

– Creo que haré los mismo e iré a saludar a los padres de Erika – arregló un poco su vestimenta y empezó a caminar en busca de Erika para que le indicara quienes eran. Ante la ausencia de su nuevo amigo, se volteó - ¿No vienes Ritch? –

– Iré luego –

– Ok –

Ash se alejó calmadamente, dándose el tiempo necesario para observar a todos los invitados con atención y negar educadamente todas las peticiones de baile que varias señoritas le ofrecieron en el camino. Con un objetivo en mente el pelinegro siguió su camino, pero de pronto un rojizo cabello llamó su atención y su cuerpo lo guió inconscientemente hasta el.

– Hey – Misty lo miró con cierta sorpresa, pero al rato sonrió.

– Hey –

– ¿No estás con tu novio? – el entrecejo de la pelirroja se frunció levemente.

– Deja eso, ya te he dicho que no es mi novio –

– ¿En serio? – dijo con ironía para luego tomar una copa y beber su contenido. Ante el repentino silencio, la muchacha se volteó a verlo y se encontró con una mirada almendrada y burlona.

– ¡¿Por qué me miras así?! –

– Cuando lo viste te pusiste a llorar como una tonta –

– ¡Oh-! – el rostro femenino enrojeció furiosamente – ¡E-E-ESO FUE-FUE! ¡NO VIENE AL CASO! –

– ¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa cuando se trata de amor? –

– ¡No lo soy¡ –

– ¡Sí lo eres¡ ¡No quisiste contarme sobre Gary! ¡Y ahora niegas que es tu novio cuando es obvio que lo es! –

– ¡No es obvio! ¡Que lo ame no significa que él me correspond-! – Misty se interrumpió a si misma y ambos quedaron en incómodo silencio, siendo observados por las personas que los rodeaban. Ella optó por bajar la mirada, aunque le dio el tiempo a Ash para observar su rostro entristecido. Él entendió que se había equivocado en sus palabras, pero no supo el por qué. Reprimió un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el cielo, intentando explicarse a sí mismo la razón de su leve enfado que provocó la escena.

– Yo… lo siento – luego de un momento susurró, aún sin mirarle y desordenando nerviosamente su cabello. – Olvidemos esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo? – ella finalmente lo miró, también suspiró pero luego sonrió.

– De acuerdo – ante su perdón Ash se animó rápidamente.

– Entonces ya que usted está sola, ¿tendría el placer de concederme esta pieza? – el pelinegro se inclinó con elegancia ofreciendo su brazo izquierdo y ella lo miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres un caballero? – el moreno hizo un mohín.

– Estas arruinando el momento –

– Créeme, tú nunca serás bueno creando momentos – el chico se erguió algo molesto.

– ¡Pues lo que sea, no me importa! ¡Vamos a bailar! – y sin esperar respuesta, tomó de la muñeca a la pelinaranja y la jaló para tener la certeza de que estaba a su lado. En un pestañeo ya estaban en la pista de baile.

– ¡Ash! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Ash había unido sus manos y la había cogido de la cintura, con delicadeza pero firmeza. Misty, por su parte, aplicaba toda la fuerza que poseía en su mano libre que estaba sobre el pecho masculino, intentando inútilmente escapar de él.

– Esa es mi pregunta, ¿Piensas quedarte alrededor sin hablar ni bailar por qué él está cerca? ¿No estás siendo muy notoria?–

– A… a qué te refieres – el pelinegro sabía que ella lo había entendido, eso explicaba su sonrojo e inusual tartamudez – Y-yo n-no en-entiendo –

– Sí, lo haces – ella esquivó su mirada con desdén, más él de inmediato la obligó a verlo – Deberías hacerle las cosas más difíciles –

– ¡¿Cómo podría hacer eso?! ¡¿Estuve buscándole por los últimos dos años?! ¡¿Y quieres que me aleje ahora que al fin pude encontrarlo?! –

El entrenador se sorprendió por la abrupta confesión, en especial por el reflejo verdeesmeralda que habían dominado los ojos femeninos y escondían tras ellos años de dolor. Se maldijo a sí mismo, era la segunda vez que la obligaba a recordar memorias dolorosas.

– Sólo espera hasta que él venga, ¿Te lo prometió verdad? – el tono masculino ahora era suave, reconfortante como las llamas de una chimenea en invierno – Confía en él –

El vals que bailaba la pareja finalmente se había coordinado, destacando por la fineza de los movimientos femeninos y la perfección en los impulsivos pasos masculinos. Y en ese momento, cuando una cálida mano la guiaba en la danza, Misty se sorprendió al escuchar en los labios de su pareja las palabras que ahora necesitaba y que su corazón había olvidado.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Ritchie observó, aún en la misma posición, a la reciente pareja de baile. A pesar de la apariencia despreocupada de Ash, sus movimientos en la pista eran precisos y elegantes, y ya había llamado la atención de una buena parte de las mujeres presentes. Y también la de su compañera, que parecía divertirse a su lado aunque eso conllevara una que otra discusión.

El entrecejo del ojiazul se frunció lentamente producto de sus pensamientos. Estaba molesto, porque no había aprovechado la oportunidad que Oak le ofrecía al no bailar de inmediato con la pelirroja, la misma que había tomado su amigo entrenador. Además su molestia aumentaba al observarlos, ya que ellos se veían muy bien juntos; incluso más de los que lo hacía Misty con Gary. Sacudió su cabeza de pronto y se reprendió en el acto, de verdad era un estúpido en sentir celos de Ash cuando el hombre que Misty amaba estaba en el salón.

– ¿Disfrutas la fiesta? – inquirió una voz femenina, obligándolo a salir de sus pensamientos y centrarse en ella. Encontró a la organizadora del evento a su lado, con sus ojos castaños fijos en él y sus labios arqueados en una sonrisa cordial.

– Sí, gracias – la mueca alegre de Erika se acrecentó – Aunque siendo sincero, la disfrutaría más sabiendo que mi madre no está trabajando arduamente en la cocina para atender a todos los invitados –

– No, eso no es cierto – explicó apurada la chica – Nana no está trabajando esta noche, todo el personal que está encargándose de los invitados fueron contratados para el evento y las personas del servicio habitual están participando de la reunión – Ritchie elevó la mirada en busca de su madre.

– ¿Entonces como no la he visto? – la peliazul inclinó suavemente la cabeza hacia un costado.

– Pensé que te lo había comentado, nana se negó a asistir y me pidió la noche libre – los ojos turquesa del muchacho brillaron con sorpresa.

– ¿Está descansando en su dormitorio? –

– No, nana siempre sale cuando es su día libre, igual que hoy –

– Presiento donde puede haber ido – comentó en un susurro el castaño, sus ojos se habían oscurecido por la melancolía. Erika lo miró con una expresión similar, ella sabía que nana siempre visitaba la tumba de su esposo.

– Tu padre… era un hombre sorprendente – Ritchie la vio por el rabillo del ojo esperando que continuara, mientras ella empezó a jugar con sus manos por su intromisión. Las mejillas de Erika estaban suavemente coloreadas – Nana siempre me cuenta sobre él y de sus hazañas como mago –

– Sí, lo era – las palabras nacieron suaves desde los labios masculinos, mientras sus ojos se habían perdido en un punto fijo de la habitación – Era uno de los más reconocidos magos del círculo de dragones, incluso los más viejos y sabios recurrían a él en busca de consejos. Mi madre solía contarme de sus aventuras cuando era más joven y pertenecía a las fuerzas negras – Erika parecía impresionada, en especial por escuchar que el legendario ejército que había sido decisivo en la guerra de los 100 años aún existía – Luego de su muerte yo decidí convertirme en alguien como él, para después hacer lo mismo y alejarme de las batallas como él lo hizo. Y cuando vuelva la paz, reencontrarme con mi madre finalmente – Ritchie calló sus pensamiento y de pronto se sonrojó – ¡Ah! Lo siento, he hablado de más. Soy muy soñador, es mi peor defecto –

– No – Erika negó con su cabeza y luego elevó su mirada almendrada, la misma que resplandecía con calidez. – La capacidad de soñar no puede ser un defecto, es siempre una virtud –

El chico se asombró ante la respuesta femenina, que acompañada por la expresión que le ofrecía, era claro reflejo de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él. Empezó a sentirse incómodo, en especial porque la sonrisa angelical que ahora mostraba estaba debilitando su defensa. Sería mejor aclarar las cosas de inmediato.

– Erika – ella se sobresaltó, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre – Yo… –

– ¿Erika? – una voz dulce y cantarina se hizo presente junto a la figura fina y elegante de una mujer. Tenía el cabello largo, de un tono azulado, y unos hermosos ojos rubíes que resaltaban por el vestido carmín que llevaba. – ¿Por qué no estás atendiendo a los invitados como es debido? –

– ¡Ma-! ¡Madre! – la chica saltó levemente por su presencia. Se acercó rápidamente hacia la mujer y la cogió del brazo con suavidad, aunque está inmediatamente se soltó de su agarre.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – inquirió al castaño mientras lo observaba detenidamente, su mentón levemente elevado en señal de supremacía. Al momento los ojos azulados se habían oscurecido con molestia, la acción anterior lo había gatillado.

– No es cortés de su parte hacerme esa pregunta sin antes presentarse, señora – la dama se sonrojó, sin embargo su rostro no cambió ni un ápice.

– Disculpe a mi esposa – Ritchie no se había percatado del hombre que intervino. De unos cuarenta años, tenía el cabello dorado con mechones blanquecinos y unos profundos ojos chocolate. Vestía un terno negro con detalles en gris, probablemente de diseñador. – Pero no creo que sea necesario tanto formalismo, ¿no es usted el hijo de una de nuestras sirvientas? –

– Espera, ¡¿Padre?! –

– Lo soy – contestó sin atisbo de molestia, aún cuando su mirada se volvió peligrosa. – Ritchie Klausen – ofreció su mano al hombre y le dio un fuerte apretón – Un placer –

– ¿El hijo de nana? – comentó la mujer con cierto desprecio, mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de su esposo. El entrenador no parecía sorprendido, sabía que su madre no era bien recibida por los padres de Erika y que sólo se le permitía estar allí por el líder del grupo comercial, antiguo amigo de su padre. – ¡Ah, claro! El entrenador eléctrico. Espero que hayas recibido una buena formación y no seas como tu padre, al parecer era un mago muy mediocre –

– ¡Cariño! ¡No digas esas cosas! – exclamó el rubio falsamente escandalizado, se dirigió al castaño otra vez – Espero no te molestes, ¡pero ya sabes!, todo el mundo conoce a tu padre y su expulsión del círculo de dragones. No puedes esperar demasiado de un hombre que sólo tenía que ser un mago y no pudo serlo –

Erika dirigió sus ojos horrorizados hacia sus padres y luego a Ritchie, podía notar el ligero temblor de sus manos empuñadas debido a la ira.

– ¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Ya basta! –

– No hay cuidado Erika – Ritchie apoyó su mano en el hombro femenino y la interrumpió con tranquilidad. A pesar de sus turbulentos ojos, similares al tormentoso mar, en su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa de cordialidad sorprendiendo a los presentes.

– Pero Ritchie… –

– Lamento que piensen así, pero es su opinión por lo que no la juzgaré – aprovechando aun el estupor, el castaño movió su mano del hombro hasta la muñeca de Erika. Ésta se estremeció y enrojeció por la sutil caricia. – Ahora si me disculpan, me gustaría bailar esta pieza con su hija – y sin esperar respuesta, el castaño llevó a la chica a la pista de baile.

Por su parte, el hombre rubio se había quedado observando a la pareja con severidad.

– Al parecer lo subestimé – comentó con frialdad

– Ese chico ha heredado la astucia de su padre y la diplomacia de su madre – dijo su esposa, imitando sus acciones – Con esas características es posible que se convierta en nuestro peor obstáculo –

Cogiendo el ruedo con su mano libre y corriendo a pequeños pasos, Erika intentaba mantener el ritmo de su inesperado compañero de baile. Con la furia del momento, los pasos de Ritchie se habían vuelto grandes zancadas y no se había detenido a pensar en la notoria diferencia de altura que tenía con la entrenadora. Cuando encontró un sitio adecuado y emitiendo un suspiro para calmarse, el ojiazul se volteó hacia la chica que aún poseía su mano. De pronto empezaba a sentirse culpable, en especial porque estaba ocupando a Erika para molestar a su padre, aunque fuera un poco.

– Yo, Ritch… ¡lo siento! –

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras cogía su cintura y acomodaba su mano en la de Erika. Ésta había apoyado su cuerpo en la punta de los pies para intentar alcanzar la altura del entrenador, el mismo que había flexionado su espalda por el mismo motivo.

– Mis padres se han portado horrible y por eso … – Ritchie rió, despreocupado.

– Olvídalo, no es tu culpa. Además lo esperaba, al parecer ellos no quieren mucho a mi madre y por eso buscan cualquier excusa para que ella se largue de esta casa. Era obvio que querían molestarme para que hiciera alguna escena y ocupar esa prueba en su contra. –

– Sí, lo sé. – Erika bajó su mirada – Por eso… a veces agradezco que viajen constantemente, así no pueden molestar a nana tan seguido. En esas ocasiones nunca he podido protegerla y por eso, también lo siento –

– Déjalo – el entrenador detuvo la danza para agacharse y observar el rostro femenino que debió revelarse ante la acción. – De todos los involucrados tú eres quién menos responsabilidad tiene, así que deja de disculparte – ella sonrió.

– lLo siento – se llevó una mano a la boca de inmediato, provocando la risa de ambos en el proceso.

– ¡Hey Ritch! – llamó Ash desde un lado, saludando después cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Misty aún seguía abrazada por su toque firme, pero se las arregló para hacer lo mismo y los chicos le respondieron. – Tal vez deje que bailes con Ritchie después – comentó el pelinegro al notar la curiosa mirada verdeazulada en la otra pareja. La colorina se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

– No hables como si fueras mi pareja y tuviera que pedirte permiso – el entrenador de fuego rió con ella y siguió la mirada femenina.

– Sé que no va al caso, pero… ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre el hechizo de compatibilidad obligatoria? – ella se sorprendió.

– ¿No lo conocías? – él negó y ella entrecerró los ojos – ¡Vaya novedad! –

– Vamos Mist, no molestes – señaló el chico con suavidad – Sólo dime, ¿quieres? –

– Esta bien, pero antes respóndeme algo. Si supuestamente eras alumno de Denisse, ¿cómo no conoces ese hechizo? –

– No es "supuestamente", yo sí era su alumno – ante el entrecejo fruncido de la pelirroja, él empezó a enojarse – Aún no me crees, ¿verdad? – los ojos verdeazulados miraron hacia un costado, escapándose.

– Es que… ¡es difícil¡. Eras el alumno de Denisse y no recuerdas ni un hechizo que te haya enseñado, y dices que eras mi amigo y no sabes nada de mí! ¡¿Cómo puedo creerte si no tienes pruebas?! –

– ¡Sí tengo! – exclamó de inmediato el aludido, más por su impulsividad que por demostrar que tenía razón. Misty lo miró con incredulidad.

– ¿En serio? –

– Sí –

– ¿De verdad? –

– ¡Sí! –

– ¿Seguro? –

– ¡SÍ! –

– ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños? –

– ¿Eh? –

– ¡Vamos! Te estoy facilitando las cosas – Ash pestañeó y Misty supo que él no entendía el lazo de ambas cosas – Si dices conocerme debes saberlo, ¿verdad? Así que si contestas correctamente te creeré y no dudaré más de ti –

– Ehh… ¡Genial! Ehhh… era… – los ojos verdes se entrecerraron.

– No lo sabes, ¿cierto? –

– ¡Claro que lo sé! – dijo con seguridad, mirándola directamente a los ojos. – ¡Ve-veinte de Mayo! –

– No has estado ni cerca – respondió de inmediato, su rostro mostrando cansancio y algo de decepción – Mi cumpleaños es en Julio, el catorce –

– ¡Lo sabía! – comentó con una sonrisa el moreno, provocando el asombro en la chica

– ¡Sabías qué! – la voz femenina era molesta acrecentándose por el descaro del chico – ¡No le atinaste ni por suerte! –

– Había algo que sabía, que tú eres mayor que yo –

– ¡Eso es obvio! ¡Soy extremadamente más madura que tú! –

– Puede que tengas razón, al fin y al cabo tu rostro tiene más arrugas que el mío. Deberías intentar no molestarte tan seguido – Misty apretó los dientes, ciertamente no era una mujer que se preocupara mucho por su aspecto, pero tenía su orgullo.

– ¡ASH! – la gélida voz femenina provocó un escalofrío de terror en el chico.

– ¡Es una broma! Cálmate! – él respondió intentado sonar despreocupado – A lo que me refiero es que yo nací en Agosto, el primero –

– Poco me importa – ella le miró con sus ojos azulados fríos y oscuros, a la par con el tono de su voz. – Y ahora espero que dejes de molestarme con eso de que éramos amigos – el pelinegro no pensaba en rendirse, pero por su propio bien decidió darle una tregua.

– Está bien –

Afonía. Ayudado por su estatura, Ash se concentró en analizar la expresión de Misty cuya mirada se había perdido a un costado del salón, aún enojada. Sin embargo el cuerpo femenino no se había distanciado de su agarre en la cintura y su mano derecha aún reposaba cómodamente en el hombro masculino.

Y algo de la situación se le antojo ridícula, ¿qué tipo de pareja seguía bailando cuando acaban de discutir y el ambiente se tensaba notoriamente?.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó de pronto la muchacha, dando pie para reiniciar la conversación.

– ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Ash mientras seguía la mirada femenina. Terminó encontrando a su pokémon acompañado de los demás, todos comiendo alegremente en la mesa principal de aperitivos.

– Es algo terrorífico –

– ¿Qué cosa? – Misty elevó la vista para contestarle, su mirada parecía traviesa.

– Que Pikachu pueda parecerse tanto a ti, aunque es extremadamente mucho más lindo que tú – Ash entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

– ¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿Cómo puedes comparar a un humano con un pokémon? –

– ¡¿Y tú a quién le llamas tonta, imbécil?! –

– ¡Y además eres sorda! –

– ¡TÚ! –

– ¡¿Por qué no sólo te disculpas y dejamos la discusión hasta aquí?!

– ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Realmente lo siento! – el pelinegro se asombró, no esperaba una reacción así tan rápido – ¡Lo siento por Pikachu que lo rebajé a tu nivel! –

– ¡QUÉ! -

– ¡Cof… cof! – la intromisión obligó a ambos jóvenes a fijar su atención a un costado, donde estaba una pareja de ancianos mirándoles con disconformidad. Misty se sonrojó rápidamente y Ash les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a modo de disculpa, con la discusión habían olvidado donde estaban.

– ¡Esto es tu culpa! – susurró la mujer con los dientes apretados.

– ¡¿Por qué mía?! ¡Tú empezaste! –

– ¡CLARO QUE N-! – la pelinaranja ladeó la cabeza justo para encontrarse con la misma pareja, que la observaban fieramente indicando silencio. De inmediato calló y toda su frustración nació como un suspiro lastimero – Maldición… ¡¿Por qué no podemos sólo conversar alegremente y comportarnos como si fuéramos buenos amigos?! –

– Pero sí lo somos – ante la respuesta sencilla de Ash, ella se vio obligada a verlo y a comprobar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y al encontrarse con su mirada, supo de inmediato que sus ojos almendrados no mentían.

Ella sonrió lentamente, sintiéndose un poco emocionada aunque no sabía por qué.

– ¿Me permites? – la voz de Gary interrumpió la escena y todo pensamiento complicado que tuviera Misty. Y como si fuera un imán, la mano femenina se soltó del agarre de Ash y se unió al de Gary en un santiamén. Por su parte, al pelinegro no le quedó más que resignarse, sin embargo le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al chico antes de retirarse.

Cuando desapareció entre la multitud, Ash se volteó para ver a la pareja bailar y comprobar que finalmente todo el mundo había desaparecido para ella.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Richie parecía sorprendido cuando se acercó a Ash, no por su presencia al lado de la mesa de los postres, si no por la soledad en la que permanecía. Cuando el ojiazul se acercó, su mano derecha ocupada con una copa de vino, el pelinegro le sonrió a modo de saludo.

– ¡Hey! – dijo con la boca llena de chocolate, la que se limpió de inmediato temiendo que Misty le viera.

– Hey –

– ¿Ya terminó tu baile con Erika? – ante la pregunta, Richie buscó inconscientemente la figura de la niña. La encontró al lado de sus padres, sonriendo amablemente a unos señores cuyos ropajes indicaban gran riqueza.

– Sí, aunque en realidad no bailamos mucho. En la segunda pieza ya la necesitaban, ella es la anfitriona después de todo –

– Entonces fue muy poco tiempo –

– Sí, lo fue -

– Pero no pareces desanimado –

– ¿Por qué debería estarlo? –

Ash pestañeó y luego llevó su atención a su pokémon, que acompañado por los otros, incluyendo la elegante criatura de color negro, ingerían emocionados todos los manjares que los humanos no parecían disfrutar. Después de todo, por etiqueta, las personas alrededor no podían coger más de uno.

Por su parte, Richie estudió la sala y una pareja en particular llamó rápidamente su interés. Desde su posición actual, tenía una vista perfecta de una sonriente Misty y su actual acompañante.

– Así que por fin están bailando – comentó en un susurró que el pelinegro alcanzó a escuchar.

– Sí, hace un rato –

– Un momento… – de pronto el entrenador eléctrico parecía consternado – Estás aquí exclusivamente por los postres, ¿verdad? –

– No del todo – respondió con sencillez mientras se servía un poco más y le daba un bocado a Pikachu. Éste le sonrió agradecido.

– ¡¿Estás aquí por Misty?! –

– Sí… – ante un repentino silencio, el ojicastaño elevó la mirada y se sobresaltó – ¡¿Por qué me miras así Richie?! –

– Tú… ¡¿desde cuándo eres un acosador de Misty?! ¡PERVERTIDO! –

– ¡¿EH?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Ash elevó una ceja – En primer lugar, ¡¿quién podría ser acosador de una niña sin atractivo como ella?! –

Aunque el ojiazul no compartiera su opinión, saber que Ash pensaba así de la pelirroja lo hizo sentirse aliviado.

– ¡¿Entonces por qué?! –

– ¡Yo! ¡Sólo no confío en ese sujeto! –

– ¡¿Aún estás molesto por qué no te conocía?! –

– ¡NO! – Ash parecía indignado – ¡Esa es una razón estúpida! –

– ¿Entonces qué? –

– ¡Es por-! – el pelinegro se cayó a si mismo. Luego de lo sucedido en la madrugada y guiado por su propio escepticismo, se negó a contarle sobre su extraño sueño. – De acuerdo, es por lo otro… –

– Lo sabía, realmente puedes ser ridículo a veces –

– Si, si, lo siento –

– Y será mejor que te alejes un rato de ella –

– De acuerdo – Ash se levantó con pereza, pero con una actitud sumisa ante las órdenes de Richie. Lo cierto es que por fin había entendido el enfado en la voz de su amigo, supuso que él actuaría igual si un chico estuviera toda la noche pendiente de May. Aunque sinceramente él no lo había planificado, solamente esperaba proteger a Misty de eso que aún no comprendía.

– ¡Vete de una vez! – la exclamación del ojiazul interrumpió sus pensamientos y se encontró a si mismo observando detenidamente a la pelirroja. Maldición.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Ya me voy, pero dedícate a cuidarla! – y finalmente desapareció entre en grupo de chicas, que cuando lo vieron libre rápidamente lo alcanzaron. Los pokémon también lo siguieron con entusiasmo, esperanzados de por fin tener un poco de diversión en aquella fiesta.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, el ojiazul volvió la vista hacia su querida amiga y descubrió a los amantes aún en la pista de baile. Al notar que el espacio que los separaba se había reducido, lo que demostraba su íntimo lazo pero que no alcanzaba a ser inmoral, Richie percibió como su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente. Maldiciendo la sensación en silencio, se retiró en búsqueda de una nueva copa de vino que calmara su pesar. Él no era tan estúpido como para auto infringirse dolor.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Debido a su desaparición y su repentino regreso, Misty decidió conservar en su memoria todo rasgo y gesto que pudiera hacer ese chico a su lado, con propósito de guardar esos recuerdos para que le sirvieran de consuelo si él volvía a irse. Por lo mismo desde que había interrumpido su baile con Ash, la pelirroja había destinado toda su atención a aquel hombre y había despegado su mirada de él sólo para pestañear.

Con el transcurso de la conversación, había descubierto que Gary estaba trabajando para el círculo de dragones, investigando arduamente a través de viajes y que por ello había desaparecido.

– Siendo sincera, es un poco pobre tu excusa – replicó la muchacha con una sonrisa que el castaño compartió. A pesar de estar extremadamente feliz, Misty aún seguía siendo ella misma y su personalidad se conservaba directa y aguda.

– No es una excusa, la investigación era privada así que debí romper todo contacto con mis seres queridos –

– Sigues sin convencerme, aún no te perdono – dijo ella con leve tristeza, mientras esquivaba su mirada hacia un costado. Gary sonrió suavemente y cogió el mentón de ella para obligarla a mirarle.

– Mist… –

– Es que… tú sabes… mi padrino y yo estuvimos muchos años buscándote, temiendo alguna calamidad por tu desaparición. Estábamos muy preocupados y asustados también – los ojos verdes se fijaron en los castaños, resplandecientes por lágrimas inminentes – Yo temía… porque siempre pensé… que tal vez tú… habías… habías dejado de… – la voz femenina se apagó lentamente sin emitir palabra, mas la mirada achocolatada entendió de inmediato y se enterneció por los pensamientos de su dueño.

– Siempre te amaré –

El corazón de Misty se detuvo de pronto, con una sensación dolorosa pero agradable tan conocida por ella. Por un momento se vio tentada y quiso reír, reír alegre y tontamente como hace mucho no lo hacía.

– ¿De verdad? –

– Sí –

– ¿E-en serio? –

– Te lo juro –

Y en un instante el castaño llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla femenina y atrajo el delicado rostro al propio, uniendo finalmente sus labios. Ante el acto, la sorprendida chica jadeó sobre la boca masculina, pero la sensación burbujeante que nació en su estómago y se propagó por todo su cuerpo, la obligó a cerrar los ojos y a rendirse ante la caricia.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Apenas había vuelto al salón principal, los ojos almendrados de Ash buscaron enseguida la figura de la pelirroja. Es cierto, le había prometido a Richie dejar de comportarse como un sicópata, pero su instinto de peligro era fuerte y se hacía difícil omitirlo.

Para su malestar no la encontró de inmediato y cuando giró alrededor de la zona de baile, comprobó que no estaba en ninguna parte. De inmediato inició la búsqueda de Erika o Richie para averiguar su paradero, la chica apareció primero.

– ¡Erika! – la llamó acelerado mientras corría hacia ella, esquivando a algunas personas. Ash no percibió las miradas reprobatorias por su actuar inadecuado – ¡¿Has visto a Misty?! –

– Está con Gary – comentó con rostro inexpresivo, parecía confundida.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero dónde están?! –

– Eh-eh están… –

– Están en el balcón – interrumpió Richie, que se interpuso entre el pelinegro y la muchacha que parecía algo asustada. – Ahora deja de molestar a Erika –

Sin pedir disculpas y sintiéndose alarmado cada segundo, Ash inició una alocada carrera hacia el sitio indicado, el mismo que habían compartido con Misty en la tarde. Para su pesar la presencia de la gente entorpecía sus movimientos, había chocado con más de alguno en el camino, y eso solamente lograba aumentar su ansiedad. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta principal cuando un peso conocido se presentó en su hombro derecho, dirigió su mirada hacia allí aún corriendo, para comprobar que su fiel pokémon se encontraba a su lado, posiblemente había percibido su preocupación.

Llegó finalmente a la puerta de cristal, utilizó el marco de metal para cambiar la dirección de sus pasos y logró divisar a la solitaria pareja. En seguida su corazón, ya agitado, empezó a latir furiosamente y sus piernas se movieron por inercia hacia su compañera.

Allí estaba ella, su cabello flotando libre por el viento otoñal, sus ojos brillantes aún en la oscuridad y su cuerpo apresado entre las rejillas y la figura del entrenador oscuro. Ash se detuvo cuando vio como él alzaba el rostro femenino y ella acomodaba sus labios para otro beso, completamente sumisa. Y esta vez Gary abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada rápida a Ash, que sobresaltado notó como el entrenador oscuro alejaba a la pelirroja con su manos y la empujaba fuera de su alcance con una sonrisa. Y ahora el cuerpo femenino caía por aquel barranco.

– ¡!MISTY! –

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Continuará…

Hola a todos!

Llego un poco tarde, pero por algunos días… asi que es perdonable?

Vamos al RxRxR!

**Guest: **hey! Gracias por tu comentario y gracias por seguir la historia :) en realidad me gustaría actualizar más rápido, pero este es el ritmo máximo que puedo ofrecer (cada dos meses :( ) por cosas de estudios y también bloqueos de escritora. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo!

**ElphabaLii: **vamos por parte! Gracias por dejar tanto review! En serio no me molesta, era divertido y emocionante recibir mail que me contaran que estabas dejando comentarios! Ahora a las preguntas:

1. Jejeje sinceramente lo de la bici fue planificado en el momento, supongo que en algun fic alguien debía vengarse de Ash y de Pikachu, que parece es uno de sus hobbys favoritos destruir bicis.

2. Sobre el hechizo de compatibilidad obligatoria: exactamente, lo que escribiste es lo que está sucediendo dentro de la historia, aunque difiero un poco sobre lo de Ash (jejeje) y en el caso de la madre de Misty, ella era entrenadora pero no así el rey, por eso es que tenía cierto temor a que su esposa lo dejara. Esto se refiere a que según el hechizo los entrenadores pueden estar enamorados antes, pero terminaran si o si enamorados de sus opuestos. Como la madre de Misty nunca conoció a Ash, el hechizo no hizo efecto en ella.

3. Los entrenadores sólo pueden dominar un elemento y Dawn también es entrenadora, pero de otro elemento (creo que se menciona en uno de los capítulos) que es el normal.

4. Jejejeje sobre las teorías de May y del hechizo y todo eso… se sabrá proximamenteeee

Gracias por todas las preguntas! Me alegra saber que te interesa mi fic :D

**Andy Elric: **Andy-chan T.T! la mejor y la que me ha seguido a pesar de mis anteriores actualizaciones que eran una por año! Otra vez gracias por tu comentario! Jojojo no había pensado en Angie como posible personaje en la historia, gracias por nombrarla :D (es que me recuerda tanto a Misty que me carga como personaje, es como si fuera un plagio D: ) y pues… la pregunta creo que ya fue resuelta :B he aquí el verdadero triangulo amoroso de la historia. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo!

**L'Fleur Noir: **algo me dice que te encanta el francés xD asi que, que mas sexy que Gary hablándolo, verdad? jejej Gracias otra vez por revisarlo! Eres la mejor! Por cierto, me alegro que te hayan gustado las escenas pokeshipers u.u jojojo en realidad no quería agregar tanto amors entre ellos (es una serie de aventura y todo eso) pero mientras voy construyendo la historia y pensando en nuevas escenas, es inevitable! Jajajaj y lamento informarlo, pero May sigue viva u.u aunque no entiendo el odio hacia ella xD a mi sí me gusta como personaje, no para estar con Ash pero si para incluirla… Al final me haré advanceshipper! Jajajaj xD Nos vemos!

Bien! eso por ahora! La actualización debería salir entre agosto – septiembre (tikitiki ti!)

I'll see you!

Kasumi 21


End file.
